Sonny Falls
by loveableturtle
Summary: What if Mandy never left So Random? What if, instead, Portlyn left Mackenzie Falls, and Sonny, being the huge fan that she is, auditioned for the part? You get...Sonny Falls!
1. Chapter 1

_**Sonny Falls**_

**What if Mandy never left So Random!, and Sonny was never asked to join the cast? What if, instead, it was Portlyn who left Mackenzie Falls? And what if, being the huge Falls fan that she was, Sonny auditioned for a part on the show? Well, you get…Sonny Falls!**

_**Prologue**_

"Oh. My. God. Mom!" yelled a very excited Sonny Munroe from the lounge in the small apartment she and her mother shared in LA.

"What's wrong honey" shouted Miss. Munroe, panicking.

"Nothing's wrong, mom, everything's right! That bitch, Portlyn, she threw a Diva Fit and quit the Falls, and they are holding open auditions for a new cast member. They said preferably a brunette, with brown eyes and a big smile! That's me, mom! That has to be me! I want to audition for Mackenzie Falls!"

"That's great honey, but don't get your hopes up. Mackenzie Falls is a very popular TV Show, and there will no doubt be millions of brown-haired brown-eyed girls with big smiles who also want to be on their favourite TV Show."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that you only have a very slim chance, next to none, and is it really worth auditioning only to be crushed when you don't get the part?"

"_When _I don't get the part? You mean, you don't think I'm good enough? Aren't you the one that always says that you'll never win if you don't try 'cause you're too afraid of losing? Aren't you the one that says to always follow my heart, no matter what, 'cause that's the only way I'll ever get anywhere? What happened to that?"

"I know, I know. Listen, Sonny, I'm not saying that you shouldn't do this, but I am saying that you really need to think about it. If you do get the part, what about school? What if it doesn't work out, or the show is cancelled, and you have no options because you quit school before you got any qualifications?"

"There's a schooling programme at the studios. And there's no way that they would ever cancel the Falls. If it's not working, they just fire everyone, and get a whole new cast. Since the show began two years ago, this is the fourth cast. Well, Mackenzie is still the same guy, the absolutely-gorgeous-but-completely-stuck-up Hollywood bad boy Chad Dylan Cooper."

"Okay, then, I'm still not convinced, but if this is what you really want, I guess I'll stand by you."

"You don't need to be convinced, mom. We can deal with all that stuff if I get the part. As Grandma would say, don't count your chickens before they hatch!"

"Yes, but when you're grandma said that, she was actually talking about chickens!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thanks for reviewing the prologue if you did! I appreciate it, and I will try to reply to all my reviews, just because. Just to clear things up, I know it says in the chapter select thing that this is chapter two, but its chapter one and the other one was actually the prologue. Thanks guys!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot line and this computer, but that's technically my dad's!**

Chapter One

SPOV

I am so excited! I'm outside Condor Studio's, the place where Mackenzie Falls and So Random, my two favourite shows, are filmed. Scary, though, considering how many other brown-eyed brown-haired girls there are. I can't say anything about the smiles, though, because everyone looks too scared to smile. The studio said that they would only hire those who weren't using hair-dye or wearing contact lenses, but some of the girls here who have blonde or red or black eyebrows are really pretty, and I don't see how they could actually just send them home, just like that. But apparently, in Hollywood, people can be ruthless like that.

"Oh my Gosh it's Chad Dylan Cooper!" I hear someone scream, and suddenly everyone is shouting and screaming and shoving, trying to get over to wherever he was. I don't understand why everyone likes him so much. I mean, sure, the guy is gorgeous, but there's more to a person than good looks, and according to all the magazines, he's a stuck-up jerk-throb and why would any self-respecting girl want anything to do with a guy like that?

Ducking to avoid being knocked over, I slowly made my way towards the front doors of the studios. There have been girls stood here since two days ago, but as soon as they get the chance to possibly see Chad Dylan Cooper in person, they abandon their places, leaving people like me, who really don't care about Chad, to take their places. If anyone asks for their places back, I'll let them, but if they start demanding or being bitchy, I'm not moving. It's their own fault.

Sure, I thought Chad Dylan Cooper was pretty hot, but I can't understand why so many girls insist that they are in love with him when they don't even know him. You can't judge a person by the way they look, and he could say anything in his interviews. Anyone who thinks they actually know a person when they've never met them is an idiot.

There were a few other girls stood by the doors, and one was stood, separate from the rest, staring at the girls who had chased Chad in disdain. I had a feeling I was going to like this girl.

"Hi!" I said, grinning widely as I walked over to her.

"Are you talking to me?" she asked, eyes wide.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I?"

"Well, none of the other pretty girls here have given me the time of day. Most of them just give me dirty looks, and one girl actually laughed, like, in my face." She said.

"Really? Wow, some people are so mean! And you know, you're pretty too. They're probably just angry because they know there's no way that the producers would pick them over someone as pretty as you."

"Thanks, but you don't have to say that. I know you're just being nice."

"No, really, I'm not. So, what do you think of The CDC?" I smiled, stifling a giggle when she pretended to vomit.

"Don't get me wrong, he's cute and all, but really, not my type."

"How can you know that? Have you ever even spoken to him?"

"Not enough to know him well, but, see, I'm not really a big fan of incest."

"Incest? You mean, you're-"

"He's my very distant relative. I won't go into detail, but we call him my cousin, 'cause it's easier. I've only met him a couple times, but from what I've seen of him, I'm glad we don't spend more time together. The guy's a jerk. He treat his family like hired hands, and the hired hands like scum of the earth. Oh, whoopee, I think he's seen me." She rolled her eyes with this last bit, and put on a huge, but totally fake, smile. I whirled around to see him walking over, from the opposite direction all the girls had gone.

"Hello, Annabeth. Long-time no see. How's my favourite cousin?" said a smiling Chad Dylan Cooper.

"I wouldn't know. My sister's in Australia, I haven't spoken to her since the whole 'toothbrush' incident. Why don't you call her? Oh yeah, because after what you did to her, she won't speak to you. With good reason. Am I right?"

"Wow. That hurts. I though you knew you were my favourite!"

"Flatter me all you want, Chad, there's no way I'm ever letting you anywhere near my toothbrush."

I couldn't hold it in anymore. I burst out laughing. I mean, 'Toothbrush Incident'? And the 'look of pain' on his face? It was all too hilarious for someone like me, someone who found even the cheesiest joke reason to roll around on the floor.

"And you are?" he said, scowling at me.

"Sonny, Sonny Monroe. I'm here for the auditions. You?" I threw that last part in to annoy him, and from the colour of his face, I'm assuming it worked.

"Oh, I think you know who I am." He scoffed, turning as if to walk away.

"Oh, yeah. Wait, what are you doing here?"

"What do you mean? I work here?"

"Oh. Sorry, I thought you were the pizza guy from home. But I think he's got better hair. And he's taller."

By now the guy was fuming. Wow, who knew? Maybe Chad Dylan Cooper is a diva!

"I-I-I…I'm Chad Dylan Cooper! Mackenzie from Mackenzie Falls! How can you not know me?"

"Really? You're him? You look so much bet-I mean, you look different on TV."

By now Annabeth was doubled over, laughing. I was smiling too, until he blew up. Figuratively, of course.

"How can you not know me? EVERYONE KNOWS ME! I'm CHAD DYLAN COOPER! I'm-" Annabeth came to my rescue.

"Chad, chill. She was joking. Of course she knows who you are. She was only messing with you. Looks like you'd be better off on So Random!, Sonny." She smiled.

"Yeah, you're right, she would," he said, suddenly seeming rather calm, "that's where all the people too ugly and pathetic to be on the Falls ends up."

He walked away, leaving me staring after him with my mouth open. Who says things like that's. I didn't realise I was tearing up until I felt the first cold tear slide down my cheek and drip from my cheek. Shaking my head, I turned away, to smile slightly at an incredulous-looking Annabeth.

"I'm so sorry, I can't believe he said that! He's such a cow, he really is!"

"It's fine, honest. I wound him up, it's my own fault. Anyway, it just makes me want to try even harder for this part, just to prove him wrong, right?"

"Sure. If you're sure you're okay…"

"I'm fine, really. So, if you want the part, why didn't you just get him to pull some strings. I can see he's horrible, but surely he'd let you have the role, right?"

"Oh, God no! I wouldn't want to be on that show, ever!"

"Oh? So you don't like the show?"

"No, it's a great show, I just couldn't work with him. Plus, he kisses, or does more than kiss, every girl on the show, and, hello, family. Gross."

"Good point. So, why are you here?"

"My mom, believe it or not, scares the hell out of him. She asked him to get me a summer job at the studios, and he did. So, here I am!"

"Good, at least I won't be up against anyone I like for the part. Are you-" but I was cut off by a sudden scream, followed by hundreds more, and I turned in shock to see that all the girls who had run off earlier in pursuit of 'Chad Dylan Cooper' were stood behind a locked gate, struggling to get back through, but to no avail.

"ATTENTION ALL HERE FOR THE MACKENZIE FALLS AUDITIONS! ANYBODY OUTSIDE THE GATES IS NO LONGER ELIGIBLE FOR THE PART. WE NEED SOMEONE WHO ISN'T GOING TO GO CRAZY EVERY TIME THEY SEE THEIR CO-STAR. THOSE OF YOU STILL IN THE RUNNING, SOMEONE IS ON THEIR WAY, AND THEY WILL ESCORT YOUTO THE AUDITION ROOM. THAT IS ALL."

"So that's why Chad was over her, it was all just a set-up. Makes sense, I suppose." I said.

"Yeah, Chad threw a fit last time they hired someone without doing this whole test thing. As soon as he walked in the room to do rehearsals, she screamed and fainted. They wasted a whole day and had to postpone the episode because they couldn't get a replacement in time." Annabeth explained.

"Did you know about this?"

"I figured they would do something or other, but no, I wasn't sure. I just knew that they wouldn't risk Chad having another fit like that. He actually threatened to quit, and Mackenzie Falls can't afford to lose Mackenzie. If they did, it would just be Falls. Who would watch a TV-show called 'Falls'?"

"I suppose. Hey, this is good news for me. Now I'm only up against seven other girls for this part. More chance of me getting the part, right?"

"Yeah, as long as Chad doesn't have a say in it."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Sonny, that guy can hold a grudge for years. He hasn't spoken to his brother in seven years, all because he went in his bedroom without permission, and broke something. I don't even remember what it was that he broke. I just know that to this day, Chad is still mad."

"And I wound him up. Great. Way to go, Sonny. You screwed it up, and you haven't even gotten in the building yet."

"Hey, no worries. He probably doesn't have a say in casting. I hear they don't usually take the cast's feelings into consideration. Sure, they ask them, sometimes, in some shows, but they never really listen. They just want to keep the cast happy. And I hear Condor Studios isn't exactly 'full of love'. They care about the money, and as long as people watch the show, they get plenty of that."

"Okay, well, I hope you're right. 'Cause I really want this part. Really bad."

"Hey everyone," came a voice from the now open double doors to the studio, "those auditioning for the Falls, follow me. Anna, you starting today?"

"That's the plan, Stan."

"Okay, then, just follow me and I'll show you where to go. Come on everyone, we don't have all day!"

"You know him?" I asked Anna.

"Sure, he's one of Chad's old friends. Before his head blew up completely, Chad got him a job here. Now he's too good to be friends with the 'help', so they don't really talk anymore. I dated him." She added that last part almost as an afterthought.

"Lucky girl, he's hot."

"Yeah, and he was nice, but I guess I'm too much of a romantic, waiting around for Mr Right. There just wasn't a spark."

"Better than my last boyfriend. With him, there was too much of a spark."

"How so?"

"He got drunk and blew up a car."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys thanks for reading! I'm not sure if this one's any good I didn't really want to go into any detail on the audition, and I'm not really sure how these things actually work, but I did my best. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot line and the sandwich I'm eating!**

Chapter Two

The audition process involved a lot of waiting, a lot of arguing, and a lot of tears. Waiting for my turn to try and impress the judges, arguing between some of the other girls, mostly about petty things like who had the best hair, or nose, etcetera, and tears when the judges sent four of the eight of us home. I was in the final four, and I don't think I had ever been so nervous. To start with, we had each performed individually, but when there was four left, we were given a scene with a couple of lines each which we had to very quickly organise and perform together. They sent another girl home even before we had finished putting it together, because she had gotten all confused and then started blaming everyone else. The producers said that to be on a TV-Show you needed good team-work skills, which she obviously didn't. So we quickly adapted the script for just the three of us, and it was a success, in my opinion, and from the smiles, I think the producers thought so too.

That was when they said we were doing an improvising session, to finish off, then they would take everything into account, and make their decision. The final three was me, a really nice girl named Kaitlin, and a stuck-up cow named Mallory. She was obviously naturally blonde, but she had gorgeous brown eyes and she was really, really pretty.

They gave us a theme for the improvising, and we started off great. Then they signalled for us to speed it up a bit, and after a minute or two Kaitlin started to take longer to come up with her replies, until finally she got totally stuck and the director told us to stop. He patted her on the back and kindly told Stan to escort her out. She was upset, but she took it rather well.

"Looks like it's just me and you, then, Sully." said Mallory.

"It's Sonny," I corrected automatically, "and I guess it is. It's too bad, she was nice."

"Like I give a damn what your name is. And if you think like that, you'll never get anywhere in this business. Don't get me wrong, it's good to be a nice person. Not everyone can afford to be selfish, we need nice people too. But _nice_ won't get you anywhere in Hollywood. In my opinion, you could do well. You're good, and maybe, if I wasn't in for this part too, you'd get it. But I'm great, and this part is mine. So just don't be too upset when they choose me, 'kay?"

"Err, sure, I guess." I said, not really sure what to say to that. The sad thing is, I don't think she actually wanted to upset me. I think she genuinely thought what she said was true.

She was about to say something else, but then we were called to finish the improvising scene.

Afterwards, we sat in the waiting room, my heart pounding. She looked really calm, but she was tapping her foot impatiently. I smiled slightly. Maybe she _was_ a little bit normal.

Stan came in after about fifteen minutes, and beckoned us inside.

"Sonny, Mallory," started the director, a short but scary man in jeans and a grey T-shirt, "You should know that you are both very talented girls, and very pretty too. But we can, unfortunately, only have one of you on Mackenzie Falls. We have come to a decision, and we hope you can understand that no matter what, if you both keep trying, you can make your dreams come true and probably on much bigger and better shows than the Falls. So with that in mind, we have come to a decision. Sonny, I'm sorry."

When he said this my heart plummeted. I really thought I would have won.

"I'm very sorry. But for the moment, you're going to have to settle for the Falls."

It took me a moment to understand what he meant, but I understood when I saw the scowl on Mallory's face.

"I've got the part? Seriously? Thank you so much, thank you thank you thank you!" I was jumping up and down on the spot and smiling widely.

"You're very welcome, Miss Munroe. You're a very talented girl. As are you, Miss Baker, but unfortunately, we did specify that we only wanted natural brunettes, which sadly, you are not. But come back if we ever have another spot open, which will most likely be in a few months, at the most. You'd be perfect for almost any other role."

"With all due respect, sir, I'd be perfect for _this _role too. But I understand, I guess I'll leave. Oh, and you were right, about the whole 'bigger, better shows'. I realise now that I am more 'superstar' material, not so much 'small time soap-opera star' material. Thank you for your time." And with one last condescending sneer, she left. I stared after her in shock, finally understanding that I was _on Mackenzie Falls!_

"Thank God we chose you! One more drama-snob would have driven me completely up the wall!" cried the director dramatically, jolting me out of my reverie.

"What makes you so sure that _I'm _not a drama snob too?" I asked him, smiling widely.

"You smile too much. At first I was worried, you were one of the few who fit the criteria, but I didn't think you could stop smiling long enough to act seriously, but you're like a completely different person when you start acting. It's actually kind of refreshing, seeing a good actor who isn't a diva, like most of the people I work with."

"Well, I'm glad you believe in me sir."

"Oh, trust me, it's not just me. Every person in there voted for you, they all feel the same. And enough with this whole 'sir' business. It makes me feel old. Call me Paul."

"Thank you, _Paul._ Really, this is a dream come true!"

"My pleasure Sonny. Now, would you like a tour of the studios now, or would you rather go home and tell your family the good news first? Then you can come in tomorrow, get a quick tour, and start work straight away."

"I think I'd rather go home first, if you don't mind. I'd like to tell my mom the good news. Could I come back in, say, two hours?"

"Of course, that's fine. I'll see you later. Can you see yourself out?" he asked, but he was talking to thin air, as Sonny had already disappeared at a run down the hall. Chuckling lightly to himself, Paul wondered what would happen when the cast met this girl. He couldn't shake the feeling that putting this girl on the show was like putting a goldfish into a tank full of hungry sharks. Hoping for the best, he retreated to his office to read through the next episode's screenplay.

CPOV

As I was leaving for my lunch break, I heard humming and saw a brown haired girl skipping happily across the lot. _Must be the new cast member for the Falls. She looks happy. _She seemed vaguely familiar, but I had probably seen her earlier when I passed on my way inside for work. Shaking it off, I jogged towards my car, the opposite way she was going.

On the way out of the lot in my car, I caught a glimpse of her face. Only very quickly, but it was enough. Realisation dawned, and a feeling of dread, (or excitement), began building in my stomach. _This is going to be interesting._


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for reading guys. I need some advice. I already have the next few chapters written, but I wanted to know if you guys think I should do more of Chad's point of view, or anyone else's. Thanks! I hope you like the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot line and my TV, which I watch Disney's amazing Sonny With a Chance on!**

Chapter Three

I drove home smiling, happier than I had ever been before. I was so excited about telling my mom, but I was still kind of upset with her for not believing in me from the beginning. So I decided to trick her. I went up to the apartment, and stood outside for a second, trying to make myself look sad. Usually it was easy, but when I'm this happy, it's much harder.

"Mum?" I said, my voice quivering, and my eyes beginning to water. _Man, I'm good at this!_

"Yes sweetie-" she said, coming into the lounge, "Oh honey, what's wrong? Did you not get the part? It's okay Sonny, there'll be other opportunities!"

I was a little annoyed that she had so quickly assumed that I hadn't gotten the part, but I was also happy that I had managed to convince her.

"I-I'm really upset, mom."

"I know, honey, but-" I cut her off.

"I'm really upset, because I won't be able to spend very much time with you anymore when I start filming." I said, smiling wildly.

"What? You mean-"

"I got the part, mom! I'm on Mackenzie Falls!"

"You're not joking with me, are you Allison?"

"No, mom. I'm serious; I'm actually on Mackenzie Falls. There were hundreds there, but they tricked a load of them because they didn't want obsessed fan girls, and there were seven of us, then they narrowed it down to four, then three, then two, and then they picked me. Me! Mom, they picked ME!"

"Congratulations honey! When do you start? Have you met the Director? How about the cast? Did you see anyone from So Random? I know you like that show too. Are the studios nice? Do you-"

"Mom! Seriously, chill. I literally _just _got the part. I was going to have a tour, but I wanted to come here and tell you first."

"Aw, honey, that's sweet, but you could have stayed if you wanted to. You could have texted me."

"Yeah, but then I wouldn't have been able to see your face when I told you!"

"In all honesty, I knew you would get the part all along!"

"Sure mom, of course you did."

"I just thought of something."

"What?"

"Now that you're on Mackenzie Falls…"

"Yeah?"

"Do I have to watch it?"

I grinned at her.

"Yup. I have the first four seasons in my room, and I was going to get the fifth for my birthday, but you have to buy it early now, since you can't watch the new episodes without watching the old ones."

"But it's a soap opera. Doesn't the plot line change every five or six episodes?"

"Well, yeah, but-erm-well-err-you still have to watch them, okay?" I half-shouted. I'd been trying to convince her to watch Mackenzie Falls for ages now, but she never would. My mom never did watch much TV, but she reads all these sappy romance novels, and I just know that she'd love the Falls if she tried it.

"Fine, I guess I'll watch them. On one condition."

"What?" The look on her face gave me a bad feeling.

"If I watch Mackenzie Falls, you have to get me autographs from all of the cast members."

"But you don't even like it!"

"I know, but I also know how shy you are, and I know it would mortify you. Remember when you were little, and you made me wait four hours to sit on Santa's lap, then at the last minute got so scared you peed-"

"Okay, mum, I get the picture. Do I really have to? Is it that much of a bother to watch me on TV? Really?"

"Oh no, of course I'll watch the ones with you in them, but you're making me watch them all. That's why I want the autographs."

"Fine, I'll get you the autographs."

"Good."

"Good."

She looked at me weirdly.

"Your dad used to do that you know."

"Do what?"

"Whenever I said 'fine' to him, he'd say it, and whenever I'd say 'good', he'd say that too. I asked him why once, and he said it was because he liked to have the last word. He was always stubborn like that. Come to think of it, you've always been stubborn too. Looks like you got more than just your eyes from your dad. The good looks and brains were all me, though."

"Sure, mom, you keep telling yourself that." I said cheekily on my way to my room.

As I turned the corner, I heard a 'thump' as the couch cushion hit the wall. I laughed.

"Immature much, mom?"

"Ha ha. Where are you going?"

"I'm going to get my Mackenzie Falls DVD's."

"You're going to make me watch them _now_?" she whined.

"Well, I start work tomorrow, and the newest episode is due to air in three weeks, so you haven't got long!"

"Dammit!" she cried.

"Language!" I said automatically. Call me what you like, I really hate swear words, even the little ones. Sure, I think them, and sometimes they slip out, but what teenage girl doesn't? Doesn't mean I have to like swearing!

"Whatever!" Honestly, sometimes I feel like _I'm _the adult.

***THREE HOURS LATER***

"I have to say, Sonny, you were right. This show is amazing."

"Does this mean I don't have to get those autographs?" I asked hopefully.

"Nope, I held up my end of the bargain, you still have to do it. Even more so now, since I actually want the autographs. Especially Mackenzie's. He's just too gorgeous!"

"Mom! He's my age! Plus, he's a stuck-up poo-head!" Like I said, I really hate swearing, and I don't care if I sound childish.

"So? He's gorgeous."

"Okay, how about you ask for the autographs yourself?"

"Well, duh, 'because that would be weird. I'm twice their age, Sonny, in case you didn't notice."

"Oh, trust me, I noticed." I muttered under my breath. Unfortunately, she heard.

"Excuse me? What did you just say?"

"Err, I said, 'you're the best mom in the world and you couldn't tell you're twice their age at all'!"

"That's what I thought you said. It's late, you going to bed?"

"Nope."

"Okay then, get me some popcorn then."

"Get your own popcorn."

"Please, Sonny, I'm comfy!"

"No."

"Please!"

"No!"

"Please!"

"If I get you some popcorn will you let me off?"

"Let you off what?"

"The bargain."

"No!"

"Well, then, I guess you're just going to have to get your own popcorn."

"Please Sonny."

"Let me off."

"No."

"Let me off and I'll get you some popcorn."

"Fine." She sighed dramatically.

"Fine!" I said, getting up to get her some popcorn.

"There you go again, just like your dad. One day you're going to meet someone just as stubborn as you and they're going to say 'fine' back and knowing you, that argument could go on forever."

"Do you want popcorn or not?"

"Sorry. But it's true."

"Mom!"

"Sorry!"

"Salty or sweet?"

"Sweet."

"Aw, but I like salty."

"You asked, I answered!"

"We're having salty."

"But I want sweet!"

"Tough. You want sweet, get it yourself."

"If I do, you still have to get those autographs."

"Fine." I sighed.

"Fine." She said, and burst out laughing.

"Now you're just taking the mick!"

"Sonny, go get the popcorn."

"Fine."

"Fi-"

"Mom!"

"Sorry."

Laughing silently to myself, I went into the kitchen to make her popcorn. After it was done, I gave it to her, kissed her on the cheek and told her I was going to bed. I crawled under the covers, suddenly exhausted. Then I smiled. _3-2-1…_

"SONNY! THIS IS SALTY!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Thanks for still reading! I know the theme tune thing is cheesy; I'm crap at writing stuff like that. I've already gotten up to chapter 7 written, and they are all SPOV, but I think chapter eight or nine will be CPOV. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot line!**

Chapter Four

I woke up the next morning at 6:00. The director hadn't really specified a time to be there, but I figured the earlier the better, right? Getting out of bed, I stretched and yawned loudly, then shook myself to wake up properly, although I was too excited to be tired anyway. I'm usually not a morning person, despite my name, but today I couldn't not be happy. Jumping in the shower, I started humming to myself. Then I started singing. The Mackenzie Falls theme tune, to be exact!

_**Love, hate, pain and waterfalls**_

_**Classy meals and glittering balls**_

_**The life of the rich and smart and cool**_

_**It all goes down at Mackenzie Falls**_

So, it's cheesy, and kind of boring, but it was catchy, and I love it! I kept imagining the title sequence, with me in it! I know that they won't put me in until I've been on the show for a while, and I might have to wait until the nest season, but it will all be worth it to see my face on the screen, next to some of my favourite celebrities ever!

"Sonny, you up?" yelled my mom, who was also not a morning person. Only she, unlike me, had nothing to be particularly excited about, so she was her usual grouchy self.

"I'm in the shower mom!" I yelled.

"Well hurry up, if you want a lift to the studios. I have to be there and back before seven, Gary's coming to pick me up for work at quarter past!"

"Why can't you drive yourself to work?" I grumbled, but quietly. I knew why. She had been dating Gary for a while now, and he's okay, but they're really serious, and I feel like he tries too hard to be my dad. Everyone she works with thinks they are great together, because they had a 'forbidden love' sort of thing. See, she's a lawyer, and he was her client. He was only in court for a custody case, he was splitting up with his wife and they both wanted the kids. He had a better case, and he could have gotten full custody, but he settled for joint custody so he could be with mom, since her firm has a rule about dating clients and such. Personally, anyone who would choose someone they barely know over their kids has no place being a dad, or a stepdad, but mom doesn't think so.

I got out of the shower, slightly less cheery than I was before, but I got dried and dressed in record time and we were out the door by twenty past. Mom only gets moody if I make her late, for anything, but especially for Gary.

"Are you okay, Sonny? You seem quiet. Is this about Gary?"

"No mom." I said honestly. Actually, I'd forgotten about him, I was more worried about going to work. What if the cast didn't like me? What if Chad made my life hell? What if they all made my life hell? I don't think I had ever been so nervous before in my life.

"Then what is it?"

"Just nerves, mom. I'll be fine, honest!" I smiled, and I think she knew it was fake, but she just nodded and turned to look at the road.

"I'm sorry I can't come in with you, make sure you're okay. It's just really busy at work lately, and I'm working on a big case that I really can't afford to screw up."

"Translation; some bigwig in some company has screwed up and is paying the firm a lot of money, and if you don't win he'll ruin you."

"Close enough," She laughed, "but seriously, I would if I could."

"I know mom. Don't worry about it, I'll be fine. The director's nice, and I've already met to one of the cast members." It wasn't technically a lie. I had met Chad, and mom didn't need to know that he hated me.

"If you're sure. Is this it?" she asked, gesturing to the building in front of us, with a huge sign saying 'CONDOR STUDIOS' in huge letter on the side.

"No, mom, it's the other Condor Studios, around the corner." I said sarcastically.

"Okay- oh ha ha, very funny. You sure you want to be on Mackenzie Falls? Maybe you'd be better on So Random?"

"Nah, I'm good. I'm nowhere near funny enough for So Random." I smiled when she scowled, clearly unable to think of a good comeback.

"Well, the lot looks pack, so I'm just going to drop you off here, if that's okay?"

"Sure mom." I said, as we pulled up. Kissing her quickly on the cheek, I opened the door and jumped out, shutting it with a quick 'bye'. She waved as she drove off, and I watched as she turned around to head back home. I was beginning to regret not asking her to forget work, and come with me. With a reluctant sigh, I turned around and made my way across the lot towards the building.

***ONE HOUR LATER***

I had just finished filling out all of the forms and things in 's office. himself was a pretty scary man, really tall and quite big built, but he was all smiles when I walked in. He gave me an estimation of my salary, which is pretty generous, and told me he was looking forward to watching my first episode on the show. I was walking to the set of Mackenzie Falls, talking to the director.

"So, Sonny, you like the show a lot?" he asked me.

"Oh yeah! I didn't watch it when it first came out, but I watched an episode of the second season at my best friend's house and I made my mom buy me the box sets, and I was hooked. I'm a huge fan, and I can't believe I'm actually on the show."

"Well, we her at Condor do try our very best to make our shows interesting, and we only hire the best actors and actresses."

"I know, I'm so lucky!"

"No, no Sonny, you aren't lucky, you got the part because you're talented, and you were honestly the best actress that auditioned. Don't tell anyone I said this, but after the very first round, I knew you would get the part. Your only serious competition was Mallory, and she was obviously a blonde, and we did specify that we would only consider brunettes for the part. And you had the bigger smile. In fact, you have the biggest smile I have ever seen on anyone."

"Thank you." I said blushing.

"No problem. Look, here we go, Stage 3, Mackenzie Falls. You ready?"

"I think so."

"Look, I have to tell you, the Falls kids aren't the easiest to get along with at first, especially for someone so different like you. Just, try not to let them get to you, 'kay?"

"Well, I've already heard all about Chad, and I've met him too, and how much worse can the rest be?"

"Oh, trust me, Chad's the nice one."

I smiled at him, now even more nervous. Taking a deep breath, I followed Paul as he stepped up and pushed open the double doors.

"Chad, Skyler, Fergusen, Chastity and Marta, get over here and meet your new cast member!" he half yelled.

The cast was dotted around the set, reading scripts and laughing with each other. They looked up at Paul's voice, and reluctantly stood up. This was so surreal, I mean, I had been watching these people on the TV for the past three years, gossiping with my friends and reading magazine articles about them. Now, here they were, right in front of me, staring at me with what could only be interpreted as disgust. Skyler, the one who plays Devon, Mackenzie's half-brother, was the first to speak.

"What is this?"

"This," sighed Paul, "is Sonny Munroe, and she's the actress replacing Portlyn on the show."

"Really? I figured she was the one replacing that dog that Fergusen overfed. Although, to be fair, this one looks pretty over fed too!" said Marta, the one who plays Penelope.

"Did you just call me fat? Because you're one to talk!" Wow. Where did that come from? Surely I didn't say that? I never say things like that. Then again, nobody had ever said anything like that before. Marta just stared at me in shock.

"Who are you to talk to her like that?" shouted Chastity, the girl who played Chloe, Mackenzie's love interest.

"Who is she to talk to me like that?" I retorted, mimicking her whiney voice.

"She's-erm-well-she's Marta Balatico! She's Penelope!"

"And I'm Sonny Munroe! I'm-well, I'm not actually sure who I'm playing yet, but still."

"Yeah, but at least she was telling the truth when she insulted you. You just said it because she did." Fergusen looked me in the eyes, and all I could see was ice. These people were horrible.

"Huh?" I said, confused.

"I said," he continued, rolling his eyes, "you're fat, she isn't. She has the right to express her opinion, as long as it's the truth. You, however, told a lie."

"Okay. So if I said you were freakishly tall, and you have a huge nose which totally ruins your face and that all the make-up in the world couldn't hide that pimple on your forehead, that's okay, because it's the truth?" wow. That was even more not for me. That wasn't just returning someone's insult, that was making up my own.

"Well," Paul said, patting me on the back. I jumped, I'd forgotten he was there," Looks like I misjudged you. I think you'll be just fine! Does anyone want to show Miss. Monroe to her dressing room, or shall I?"

"I'll do it!" came a voice from behind me. I would have recognised that voice anywhere. I whirled around, and smiled apologetically.

"Erm, hi Chad! You remember me?" I asked timidly, hoping that he didn't.

"Of course I do. You're Sonny, Annabeth's friend, the one that pretended to not know who I was and insulted my hair. How could I forget?" He said it in a mock cheerful voice, and I knew I was in for it.

"Yeah, erm, sorry, I guess."

"Of course you are. Follow me, I'll show you to your dressing room."

I followed nervously. Why is it that I can hold my own against four of the meanest people in the world, but as soon as I'm alone with the 'nicest' one, I'm too scared to speak.

He stopped outside a plain white door, turning around to face me, a tight smile on his gorgeous-_no! Not gorgeous!-_face.

"So, this is your room." He pointed to the door.

"Any chance you're going to let me go in and leave me alone for a little while?"

"Nope." He said, popping the 'p' and smirking. _Shit._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Five

So, there I was, outside my brand new dressing room, in Condor Studios, with Chad Dylan Cooper. And I had no idea what he was going to do to me. The day before yesterday I was just a normal girl, and now look at me. I could tell that my life on Mackenzie Falls was going to be eventful, at the very least.

"So? What do you want, Chad? If you are going to hurt me, I have to warn you I'm not going to stand here and let you. I will hit back."

"What? I'm not going to hit a girl. I just wanted to talk to you. You were one of the few girls that didn't run screaming at my name, and from the way you spoke to me, I'm willing to guess you aren't in love with me, unlike most normal girls on this planet."

"We're on Earth, Chad, not Mars."

"Well, erm, you must come from Mars if you, erm, don't like me."

"You totally just stole my insult."

"From what I heard earlier, you also did a little insult stealing yourself."

"Yeah but when I did it, it didn't sound pathetic."

"What? Chad Dylan Cooper isn't pathetic!"

"No, he's just cocky, arrogant, self-absorbed, dumb and, though he insists he is otherwise, is a pretty average actor and has pretty average hair." I really was on a roll with the insults.

"Yeah, well Sonny Munroe is just an overly-energetic, average-looking wannabe actress."

"If I really wanted to be an actress, I wouldn't have auditioned for a show with you in it. You just hog the spotlight with your huge ego and overly-dramatic acting."

"You take that back! I am the Greatest Actor of our Generation!"

"You're the Greatest something of our Generation, but I don't think its actor."

"You're just jealous because you don't have hundreds of obsessed fan-girls!"

"Why would I be jealous of you having fan-_girls_?"

"Well, you wouldn't. But you would be jealous that I have fans."

"Sure, whatever."

"So we're agreed?"

"On what?"

"I'm a good actor, you're not."

"Where did I ever agree to that?"

"Dunno."

"You're unbelievable! Can I please check out my dressing room now?"

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good!" That was new.

"So are we good?"

"Oh we are so good!" I practically shouted, and he smirked. On his way past me, he stopped.

"Oh by the way Sonny," he said, and then leant down to whisper in my ear, "ignore Marta and the guys. You're not fat."

Then he walked off down the corridor. I stood, shocked. I could hardly bring myself to move. Not because his face was so close to mine, I did _not _feel all tingly inside. I was shocked that he said something so out of character. _Just keep telling yourself that._

I opened the door to my dressing room, and I was shocked at how big it was. It was huge! The walls were white, and there were lots of canvas pictures of LA and New York and some other places I don't know. There was a light blue couch in the middle of the room, and there was a mini fridge, again blue, and a white TV. There were two doors, one leading to a medium-sized bathroom, with a toilet, sink and shower. _That could come in handy! _The other door led to a small changing room, with a clothes rack half-full of Mackenzie Falls uniform. Squealing, I grabbed the uniform and ran over to lay it on the couch.

I quickly pulled my shirt over my head, and grabbed the Falls shirt. That was when the door opened. I spun to see Chad stood in the doorway with a shocked expression on his face.

"Chad! Get out!" I yelled, holding up the top to hide my lacy pink bra.

"Sorry! You do realise that there is a changing room over there, you know to avoid situations like this."

"I know, but I didn't expect you to be back so soon. Now get out!"

"Okay, I'm going. By the way, I was right."

"Huh?"

"You're definitely not fat." He said, quickly closing the door and narrowly missing being hit by a cushion.

I slipped the top over my head then wriggled into the skimpy skirt and waistcoat. Then it came to the tie. _Oh no. _I'd never worn a tie before. Looping it around my neck, I tried various methods of tying, but none seemed to work.

"Stupid tie!" I yelled, exasperated.

"Sonny? Are you done? Can I come in?"

"Erm," I really didn't want him to know that I couldn't tie a tie, "No, I'm, erm, just, NO!"

"Tough luck, I'm coming in any way!" he said, walking in and closing the door behind him.

"Chad! What if I really hadn't been dressed?"

"Then you would have either run into the dressing room or locked the door. Or just stayed, you know, most girls would love for me to see them getting changed."

"You're so full of yourself."

"I know. So, what's the problem, why didn't you want me to come in?"

"Oh no reason." I blushed bright red.

"Okay…I see the Mack Falls uniform fits. Although you might need a longer skirt. You're shorter than we expected."

"Have you seen how short this skirt is?" I said, confused.

"Not very, you look like a prude. Well, for a Mackenzie Falls kid, you look like a prude."

"I'm not wearing a shorter skirt."

"Aw, c'mon, you want to fit in, right?"

I'm not wearing a shorter skirt!" I shouted. This guy really bugs me!

"Wow, chill. Diva much?"

"I am not a diva. You're the diva."

"Maybe, but I have a right to be a diva."

"Sure you do."

"You need to stop being so sarcastic. I hear it's bad for your complexion."

"How can _sarcasm _be bad for your complexion?" This guy is so strange!

"No idea, but do you really want to risk it?"

"No, you're right Chad; I'm going to stop talking sarcastically because I don't want spots. Thank you so much for saving my face from a pimply future! How can I ever repay you?"

"There you go with the sarcasm again. Unless you weren't being sarcastic, then I can think of a few ways you could repay me." He said, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

"Chad?"

"Yes, Sonny?"

"Get. Out. Before I do something I regret."

"Like what?"

"If you don't leave, I'll show you. But you won't like it, and it may involve losing some of that 'luscious' hair you care about so-" he was gone before I even finished talking. _Sucker._

Heading back for my changing room, I fiddled with the hem of my skirt. Was it really too long? I knew that the other girls wore them shorter than this, but I wasn't really that type of girl, and I didn't want to be.

"Stupid Chad. Stupid skirt." I muttered.

I decided to check out the rest of the stuff on the rack, but it was all just different variations on the uniform, probably because they didn't want it to look like they-_we-_ always wore the same things.

I sat on the couch, which was very comfortable, and thought. I had no friends here, none of the cast members liked me, and even though Paul was nice, I can't exactly hang out with the director. I just wished Annabeth was there. Then it hit me. Annabeth was working at the studios! I stood up quickly, and left my room to see if I could find her.

***HALF AN HOUR LATER***

I'd been looking for her for half an hour before I gave up and decided to ask Paul if he knew where she might be. He told me that she would probably be somewhere near Stage 1, the Teen Gladiators set. I really hate that show, but apparently a lot of people love it, so it's still on air.

Turning a corner in the corridor on the way to the set, I froze in shock. I'd found her. And she wasn't alone.

"Hey, Annabeth." I said, awkwardly.

She and Stan sprung apart, fixing their clothes and smiling guiltily.

"Hey, Sonny. What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Did you not know? I got the part."

"Seriously? No way! Congratulations! I'm so happy for you!" she squealed, running up to hug me.

"Erm, Anna, I'm gonna go, before they notice I'm not working." Said Stan quietly.

"Okay, see you later Stan!" she said, waving at him.

"Bye Stan!" I added, smirking slyly at him.

After he was gone, Anna dragged me off down the hall, bombarding me with questions.

"Hey!" I shouted, cutting her off.

"What?"

"Aren't you supposed to be working?"

"Yeah, but they wouldn't dare fire me. I'm Chad Dylan Cooper's cousin!"

"Oh. Okay then." I said, smiling.

"Where can we go to talk?"

"My dressing room. It's amazing, you have to see it!" _Maybe life at Condor Studio's isn't going to be so bad after all…_


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Thanks for still reading! Hope you like this chapter. I know the Falls cast are acting a bit weird in this chap, but I'll fix that soon enough. I hope you like it, please review and tell me what you thought. Any suggestions would be welcome too! Thanks!**

**And if you've reviewed the last couple of chapters, my reviews aren't showing up at the moment, sorry, so I can't look at them yet, but thanks anyway!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot line!**

Chapter Six

Me and Annabeth talked for about twenty minutes before there was a knock on my door.

"Come in!" I yelled, in the midst of a fit of giggles. Anna had just told me all about the 'toothbrush incident'. Who knew a story about a toothbrush, two monkeys and a toy plane could be so funny?

"Miss Munroe, you're needed on set." said the guy in the doorway.

"Oh, okay. Anna, do you mind?"

"No, it's fine, I should probably get back to work. I feel bad getting paid for not doing anything."

"Okay then, see you later!" I hugged her goodbye, and then followed the guy to the set.

"Sonny!" squealed a girl when I walked onto the set. I was surprised to see that it was Chastity.

"Erm, Chastity, no offence, but what are you doing?" I said when she hugged me.

"Hugging you." She said, as if it was perfectly normal.

"Well that's a bit of a turnaround from this morning."

"What? I'm facing exactly the same way as I was earlier. Are you trying to confuse me?"

"No, it's a figure of speech."

"Well whatever that is, it sounds boring. C'mon, we have to rehearse!" she smiled at me, grabbing my arm and dragging me over to the rest of the cast, who were all smiling at me, except for Marta, who was scowling, and Chad, who wasn't there.

"What's going on guys? Are you going to pull a prank on me? Do I have something on my face?" I asked, really confused by now.

"Nope," Fergusen replied, "sorry about earlier, by the way. We misjudged you. We all figured you'd be really shy, and you'd just start crying and quit your job when we started being horrible. Apparently, you give as good as you get, and we respect that. Well, Marta doesn't, but whatever."

"Oh. Okay. Well, is that why I had to come? So you could tell me that?"

"No, we have to rehearse."

"Really? Does this mean we get scripts?"

"Yeah, duh, how else are we gonna rehearse?" scowled Marta.

"Sorry. I'm just excited. I really want to know who I'm playing."

"Well, Portlyn played herself," Skyler pointed out, "so you'll probably do the same."

"Yeah, but Portlyn sounds like a Mackenzie Falls type of name. Sonny sounds more like a weather-forecast type of name."

"Be nice Marta," said Chad from behind me, "she's playing Isabella, Chloe's distant cousin who comes to the Falls and steals Mackenzie's heart."

"What?" me and Marta cried at the same time.

"You heard me."

"Thanks for ruining the surprise, Chad." Paul scolded him as he walked over, a pile of scripts in his hand.

"But everyone loves Chloe and Mackenzie, if Mackenzie gets a new love interest there'll be loads of angry viewers. Most of the people I know wouldn't even watch it anymore if they knew that Mackenzie chose someone else instead of Chloe."

"That's why we are keeping the whole plot line under wraps until the episode airs. We also don't want anyone to know who the new cast member is until the day, so Sonny; you need to stay away from any media attention."

"Sure, I guess. But even if they watch the first episode, ChloKenzie fans will stop watching."

"Not if we make the IsaKenzie relationship so much better than the ChloKenzie one."

"How? Chloe and Mackenzie are practically soul mates!"

"Well, then, Isabella and Mackenzie will have to actually be soul mates!"

"But-"

"No buts. Viewers like drama. Mackenzie choosing Isabella over Chloe is drama. The viewers will eat it up."

"Okay, I guess. Can we check out the scripts then?" I sighed in resignation. Truth be told it was a good plot line. I just wished it wasn't me who had to be Chad's-I mean Mackenzie's-new love interest.

"Sure."

He gave out the scripts, and we all sat in silence as we read through them. I felt someone's eyes on my back. Turning, I caught Chad staring at me and smirking.

"What, Chad?"

"Nothing."

"Why aren't you reading the script?"

"Because, I help to write it. I know it pretty much by heart."

"What heart?" I grumbled.

"I heard that, Munroe."

"Shut up, Cooper."

"Fine."

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"So are we good?"

"Oh we are so good!" I huffed, turning back to read my script.

It was all fine, and I was getting quite excited. Then I got to the last page. This was the scene I was dreading. It was the first scene where my character was alone with Mackenzie. We were talking, and honestly, we sounded like a great couple. Then, right at the end, he kissed me. Chad Dylan Cooper has to kiss me, Sonny Munroe, on national TV.

"Erm, Chad, did you happen to have anything to do with the ending?" I asked him timidly.

"Yup."

"What? Why?"

"Because, every girl in America is in love with me, except for you. And I plan to fix that."

"It's going to take more than a kiss to make me fall in love with you, Cooper."

"Ah, but you've never been kissed by Chad Dylan Cooper. Trust me; by the time the episode airs, you'll be falling at my feet."

"Yeah, passed out after being hit by your huge ego."

"We'll see, Munroe, we'll see."

"I won't. I'll be unconscious." He just smirked and walked away.

***THREE HOURS LATER***

We had spent three hours rehearsing none-stop, without even a bathroom break, and I was tired. I went back to my dressing room, and checked the time. It was nearly time for So Random! Grinning, I ran to my couch and grabbed the remote. I found the right channel just as it came on. I was a good ten minutes into it when something caught my eye. The 'LIVE' sign in the corner of the screen. Then I remembered, it was being filmed right down the hall!

At the commercial break, I quickly switched off the TV and ran out of the room and down the corridor. That is, until I collided with something hard. I fell, landing hard on my butt. Looking up, I saw the person I had run into. Chad.

"Little excited are we, Munroe?"

"Yup. Now, if you'll excuse me," I said, getting up, "I have to be somewhere."

"Where could you possibly need to be down here? This is the So Random set."

"Exactly!"

"I'm confused."

"Well, I was watching it in my dressing ro-"

"Wait a minute. Did you just say you were _watching_ So Random?" he gasped, eyes wide.

"Erm, yeah. I love it! Anyway, I realised that it was filming live, just down here, so I thought I'd sneak in and watch it in person. See you later!" I said the last part as I tried to push past him, but he grabbed my arm.

"You're not going anywhere."

"Why not? You can't tell me what to do!"

"You can't be on Mackenzie Falls if you like So Random."

"So, the rivalry's real, then? Not just a media thing?"

"Oh, trust me, it's real. We Falls kids hate the Randoms, and they hate us. They hate our show, we hate theirs."

"Well, tough. I love So Random."

"Okay, you're coming with me." He said, dragging me down the hall back the way I came.

"Chad! Let me go!"

"No."

"Where are we going?"

"My dressing room."

"Why?"

"Because you like So Random."

"Thanks, Chad, that really clears everything up for me." I rolled my eyes.

"Sarcasm."

"You noticed?"

"Just shut up, Munroe."

He opened his dressing room door, and I gasped in shock. It was _huge_! He had a huge TV, two couches, four separate doors leading who-knows-where, a computer, and a small kitchenette.

"Wow!"

"Impressed?"

"Totally. But I still don't get what I'm doing here."

"You'll see. Just sit down; I'll be back in a minute."

"Wait, Cha-" he shut the door and I heard a 'click' as he locked it.

Sighing, I went to sit down. After a minute, I got my phone out to play a game. I had one new message.

_Hey, Sonny. Wuu2? –Lucy_

_**Hi Lucy. Nothing really, just locked in Chad Dylan Cooper's dressing room.-Sonny**_

_Yeah, right. Next you'll be telling me you're on Mackenzie Falls.-Lucy_

That was when I remembered-I hadn't told anyone but my mom. I considered telling her, but I knew she wouldn't believe me, so I decided to surprise her.

_**Lol. How about you?-Sonny**_

_Watching So Random. Aren't you?-Lucy_

_**I was, but I got interrupted.-Sonny**_

_How?-Lucy_

I didn't want to lie to her so I tried to avoid the topic.

_**Doesn't matter. How u doing?-Sonny**_

_Great. Do you want to come over tomorrow?-Lucy_

_**Can't. Working -Sonny**_

_Working? Since when?-Lucy_

_**Yesterday.-Sonny**_

_Where do you work?-Lucy_

Oh no. I had no idea what to say. Do I lie, or tell her a bit of the truth, or what. I wanted to tell her, but she's the worst person ever for keeping secrets, so I knew I couldn't.

_**New pizza place down the road.-Sonny**_

_Where? I'll come check it out.-Lucy_

_**Don't bother, the food's terrible.-Sonny**_

_Why do I get the feeling you're not telling me something?-Lucy_

That was when I heard the unmistakeable sound of a key in the lock.

_**Dunno. G2G, Chad's back!-Sonny**_

I couldn't resist saying that last part. I knew she'd think I was joking again. I looked towards the door, which seemed to be taking a while to unlock. I got up to go see what was wrong, when it flew open, and Nico and Grady from So Random walked in.

"Nice on, dude!" Nico said, patting Grady on the back, then freezing when he saw me.

"Erm, hello?" he said to me.

"Hi, I'm Sonny."

"Why are you in here?"

"Chad locked me in?"

"Oh really?" they said simultaneously, raising their eyebrows at each other.

"No! Not like that. I mean, I'm the new cast member at Mackenzie Falls, and I was on my way to your set, because I love So Random and I wanted to see it live, and-"

"Whoa! Did you just say you _love _So Random? Are you sure you're on Mackenzie Falls?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. Why does everyone find that so hard to believe? Anyway, I told Chad what I just told you, minus the whole being on the Falls thing 'cause he already knew that, and he dragged me back here. Then he locked me in and went off somewhere."

"So that's what they were talking about!" said Grady.

"Huh?"

"When we snuck past the set to get here, we heard Chad and the cast talking about an 'intervention'. We just thought it was for the show."

"Oh. Dammit. And I missed So Random! I hate Chad Dylan Cooper!"

"Wow."

"What?

"That's the first time we've heard a teenage girl say that who isn't on So Random."

"Oh. What are you guys doing here anyway?" I asked them.

"Well, we weren't going to pull a prank on Chad, if that's what you're thinking!" said Grady, in a voice that made it obvious that that was exactly what they were going to do.

"Well, be my guest. I'm leaving."

"Wait, are you serious? You're just going to let us prank him?"

"Why not? He deserves it."

"I must be dreaming."

"Just don't pinch yourself. It hurts. Learnt that the hard way." They laughed.

"Wow, a Mack Falls kid who's actually got a sense of humour. Never thought I'd see the day."

"Well, you know what thought did. See you guys later!" I said coolly, though inside I was screaming.

_I just met Nico and Grady from So Random! Best. Day. Ever. _


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Thanks for still reading! I think I made the Mackenzie Falls characters too nice before and I was planning for them to be horrible, so I tried to make them seem meaner, but please tell me if u think I went too far with it! Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the plot line!**

Chapter Seven

After I left Chad's dressing room, I decided to head back to my own. I didn't want to see him or anyone else from the Falls cast. No doubt he told them all about my liking So Random and I was way too tired to deal with that. Checking the time, I groaned. It was only 3:00. _Another two hours until mom comes to pick me up._

When I was about to turn the corner, I heard a voice. _Chad._ Turning round, I saw a door to my left. I grabbed the handle, and it was unlocked. It was a closet, a very small closet, and I was claustrophobic, but I really didn't want to deal with them, so I got in anyway.

"She was on her way to their _set. _She actually wanted to watch it live. And she seemed pretty excited about it!" the voice was muffled, due to the closed door, but she could tell ti was Chad.

"What a freak," this was Marta, "I told you guys she wouldn't fit in here."

"Calm down, Marta. We said we were sorry, didn't we? And now we are going to sort her out." Fergusen sounded a lot less like he had airing rehearsals, and much more like the cold-hearted monster I had spoken to this morning.

"Erm, guys, what do you mean, 'sort her out'?" Chad, for some reason, actually sounded slightly worried.

"Why do you care? All you need to know is that by the time we're dome with her, she'll be so scared she'll flinch at even the word 'Random'. She'll never watch the show again."

"You're not going to hurt her, right?" Chad asked.

"If we have to, yeah."

"You can't!" okay, now Chad definitely sounded scared. Why would he care?

"Why not?"

"Because-erm-well-you can't hit a girl!"

"Why do you think we brought Marta?"

"And me!" Chloe piped up.

"Chloe," said Skyler, "are you really going to hit her?"

"Oh god no," phew, at least I have one friend, "I might break a nail. Plus, it's so much more fun to watch!" Or not.

"Aw, come on, guys. So what if she likes the show. As long as she never brings it up, we'll survive, right?" Why on earth was Chad defending me?

"But we'll still know that she watches it. And that's just too disturbing to ignore."

"What if she quits?"

"Then we'll have to find a new actress to play Isabella."

"Aw, c'mon, she's an amazing actress; we're never going to find someone as good as her on such short notice." Chad thought I was an amazing actress? That was new.

"Chad, there were hundreds of girls here for the auditions; surely one of them must have been good enough?"

"Well, only eight of them, including Sonny, passed the test in the first place, and Paul said that Sonny was miles better than the rest of them."

"Who gives a shit?" I mentally flinched.

"If the actress is rubbish, it'll ruin the show. She isn't just another guest star, Ferg; she's actually a main character!"

"Look, Chad, we all know that this show is a load of crap anyway. Sonny Munroe isn't going to make any difference to that."

"The show is not rubbish. I'm in it," Typical Chad, "and, look, I've seen the drafts, and I think this Isabella character is really going to turn it around, and if Sonny plays her, it'll be perfect. Please."

"Why do you care so much Chad?"

"Because I like Sonny!" he shouted. Silence.

"You _what? _How could you like someone so, _plain_?" coming from Marta, I'm going to take that as a compliment.

"I don't mean _like _like. I just mean, she stands up to me, argues with me. No-one else does that. I like fighting with her. That's all." _No, I'm not disappointed that he said that._

"Look, Chad, we get that, but it's for the good of the cast. We can't have a Random fan on the cast. We just can't."

"Please, Ferg?"

"Sorry, Chad." They stopped talking then, and I waited a few seconds before opening the door a crack to see if they were gone. I saw no-one, so I stepped out.

"Sonny?" I jumped, turning to see Chad stood behind her, looking very confused.

"Heyyyyy, Chad!"

"What were you doing in a closet?"

"That was a closet? I thought it was my dressing room. I wondered why it was so much smaller than it was earlier!" my voice sounded higher when I lied. I just hope Chad didn't figure that out.

"I know you're lying. What were you really doing in there? Were you eavesdropping?"

"No, I swear!"

"Really, Sonny, really?"

"Well…I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but I was going back to my dressing room, and I heard you coming, so I hid in there, and then I heard what you guys were saying, and then you all shut up, so I figured you were all gone, so I came out, and you were here!" I said.

"How much of that did you hear?" he asked, cringing. I considered lying, but I didn't really see the point.

"Everything from when you said that I was on the way to the So Random set."

"And, when I said…"

"That you like me?"

"Yeah."

"Nah, I didn't hear that part."

"What?"

"Kidding. So, you like fighting with me?"

"Maybe."

"Really, Chad, really?"

"Okay, I admit it. It's the best part of my day."

"Chad, I've only been here a day."

"I know." He actually smiled. He didn't smirk, he smiled. No matter how good he looked anyway, he looked twice as good when he smiled.

"Thanks, Chad." I said, blushing.

"This is the part where you say that it's the best part of your day too."

"But it's not."

"Oh." He said. I felt bad. He looked hurt.

"I do enjoy it, though. I've always said 'fine' back if someone ever said it, and the same with 'good', but I've never met anyone who's actually been as stubborn as me and replied. It's kind of refreshing."

"I've never done it before. It was just that, when you say it, I can't just let you have the last word like that. So I say 'good', and so on."

"But you always let me have the last word anyway."

"Yeah, but you're answering my question, so that doesn't count."

"Erm, yeah, it does."

"No, it doesn't."

"Yes, it does!"

"No it doesn't!"

"Yes, it does!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"So are we good?"

"Oh, we are so good!" I said, laughing.

With that, we started walking off in different directions.

"Oh, and Sonny?"

"Yeah?"

"It still doesn't count!" he said quickly, before running off down the hall. I shook my head at his antics. _Maybe Chad isn't so bad after all._

When I got to my dressing room, I was still smiling widely. I sat down to watch TV. Then I heard a commotion outside my door. Someone knocked, so I got up to answer it.

"Hel-HAH!" I burst out laughing. It was Marta, Skyler, Chloe and Fergusen. They were covered in brown gooey stuff, and they were fuming.

"What h-h-happened to y-y-y-you guys!" I stuttered, trying to control my laughter.

"You did!" yelled Marta.

"W-w-what?"

"You tried to prank Chad, but we walked in, so you pranked us instead!"

"What are you talking about? I didn't try to prank-oh yeah. That. That was Nico and Grady. They picked the lock to Chad's dressing room, which was how I got out by the way, and told me they were planning to prank Chad. So I said 'go ahead', and apparently, they did. Only they got you guys instead. Although I don't think they'll mind all that much."

"I can't believe you! Why would you just _let _them prank Chad? You're a Falls kid now, and Chad actually likes you. Because you fight or something, but still!" Chloe said.

"He locked me in his dressing room. He deserved it. And actually, I'm kinda glad that they got you guys instead. After what I heard you guys say you were going to do to me, just because I like a TV show, I think you guys deserve it way more than Chad did. Now, if you excuse me, I only saw half of today's episode of So Random, so I need to go watch the rest of it."

"That's fine, Munroe, but watch out. We're going to get you. Piece of advice; sleep with your eyes open tonight."

"Why would I do that? Are you planning on doing something to me in my sleep? 'Cause I think seeing your face in the dark would be enough to give me a heart attack."

I closed the door on them, and I heard Marta growl 'bitch', to which I automatically relpied.

"Language!" I shouted through the door.

"English!" replied Chloe.

I was laughing for a good ten minutes. The girl was clueless!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Eight

The next two and a half weeks passed pretty quickly. I argued with Chad a lot, but at least he wasn't intentionally mean to me. My mom managed to catch up with Mackenzie Falls, and she was really looking forward to the new episode. Four days before the episode was due to air, we had one scene left to film. The last scene, the scene that I had done my best to avoid in rehearsals. Where Chad, as Mackenzie, has to kiss me, as Isabella.

Walking onto set that day, I felt someone staring at me. Looking around, I spotted Chad, and waved. He smiled shortly, and then beckoned for me to go over.

"Hey Chad. What's up?" I asked. He looked worried about something.

"We have to film the kiss scene today. I don't want things to be awkward between us, so do you think you would rather change the script so that we don't kiss, because Penelope walks in or something?"

"Nah, it'll be fine. We're going to have to do it at some point anyway, we might as well get it over with. Don't worry, it won't be awkward. You're my friend. It'll be like kissing my brother."

"You have a brother?"

"Nope." I smiled widely.

"Oh. Anyway, I would be your very hot older brother that all your friends liked, right?"

"Sure Chad, whatever helps you sleep at night."

"Thanks. Means a lot to me." He murmured sarcastically.

"Watch the sarcasm. Complexion, remember?"

"Ha ha, very funny. Speaking of friends, are yours looking forward to your TV debut?"

"Well, actually, I haven't told anyone."

"Why not?"

"Because, most of my friends are blabbermouths, so it would probably end up in a magazine. Plus, most of them wouldn't believe me. Remember when you locked me in your dressing room?"

"Yeah."

"Well, Lucy texted me. I told her I was locked in Chad Dylan Cooper's dressing room, and she said 'yeah, right. Next you'll be telling me you're on Mackenzie Falls.' I thought I'd surprise her. And when they all see my face on the screen, they can't exactly say that I was lying, can they?"

"I guess, but I can't believe you've kept it a secret. I don't think I could have."

"Yeah, well, that's why I have so many friends. I'm great at keeping secrets."

"Can you keep one of mine?"

"Sure. What?"

"I think," he leant down to whisper in my ear, "I'm looking forward to our kiss scene later. And I think you are too."

"Maybe," I laughed, blushing bright red, "deep down. Way, way deep down."

"Aw, c'mon Munroe. Admit it. You can't wait to kiss me."

"Well, I guess I'm not dreading it as much as I thought I would. But I'm not exactly happy about it."

"Sure you are." He said, smirking.

"No, I'm not."

"Yeah, you are."

"No, I'm not!"

"Yeah you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yeah, you are!"

"No!"

"Yeah!"

"No!"

"Yeah!"

"Yeah!"

"No! Wait-"

"Ha! Tricked you."

"Touché, Munroe."

"I'm going to get ready for filming."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"So, are we good?"

"Oh, we are so good." I smiled and left for my dressing room.

"Mackenzie, Chloe loves you. I can't do this to her!" I said dramatically, careful not to over-act.

"Yes you can. She'll never find out." Replied Chad, walking towards me. I walked backwards, until I was against the wall.

"What if she does? She'll never forgive me!"

"Me and her were never an item, Isabella. We've never even kissed."

"She still loves you, and she knows that I know that she loves you."

"So? Look, I like Chloe. But I like you more. A lot more. I just get this, this feeling, when I'm around you, and I just really want to kiss you."

"But-"

"Shhh," he said, putting his finger to my lips, like he did in rehearsal, "the time for talking is over."

He smiled. He did that in rehearsal too. He leant in. He did that in rehearsal too. Then he kissed me. He definitely did _not _do that in rehearsal. It was just a quick kiss, only lasting a few seconds at the most, before the director yelled 'cut' and he pulled away, smirking. But it was the best kiss I had ever had.

"So, Sonny. Did you like it?"

"It was okay." _It was magical._

"Really, Sonny, really?"

"Yes, Chad, really."

"Whatever you say, Sonshine."

"Sonshine? Really, Chad, really?"

"Can't friends give other friends nicknames?"

"Well, I guess, but 'Sonshine'? How cheesy can you get?"

"Oh, trust me, I could get much cheesier."

"I guess. Anyway, we're done filming. My first episode, done! This is so much easier than I imagined!"

"Yeah, but Sonny, you had three weeks to rehearse and film this episode. From now on, you'll only have a week."

"Oh, I'm sure I'll manage."

"Well, if you ever need any help, come to me."

"I will. If everyone else is busy." I joked, laughing.

"Fine, you do that!"

"Fine, I will!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"So, are we good?"

"Oh, we are so good." Then I did something I never thought I would have done. I leant forward and kissed him on the cheek.

"Wh-wh-what was th-that for?" he asked, shocked.

"What? Can't friends kiss friends on the cheek?"

"I guess."

"Great. I have to go, my mom wanted me to call her when I finished filming."

"Okay. See you later."

"Bye Chad."

He walked off, across set, still looking bemused. Shaking my head slightly, I turned, only to come face-to-face with Marta.

"Hey, Marta. You okay?"

"Hands off my boyfriend, bitch." I flinched.

"What? I never touched your boyfriend!"

"Erm, actually, you just did. I saw you."

"What? Oh, you mean Chad? I didn't realise you two were dating!"

"Well, we're not exactly 'exclusive' yet, but still. Hands off, he's mine!"

"Hey, calm down, we only kissed because of the Falls. It was scripted, you know that."

"You kissed him again."

"Yeah, on the cheek. He's my friend, I've kissed friends on the cheek before."

"Have you kissed _guy_-friends on the cheek before?"

"Yeah, actually, all the time. Ask anyone."

"Okay, I believe you. But you better watch out Munroe. Don't even think about making a move on him."

"Trust me, I wasn't."

"You'd better mean it." And with a toss of her hair, she was gone. _Weird, _I thought, _why would she think I would make a move on Chad?_

The answer to my question was right in front of me, but I was too blind, or stubborn_, _to realise.

I went back to my dressing room, to find Anna sat up against the wall, playing on her phone.

"Hey Anna!" I said.

"Hey Sonny. I was just waiting for you. I have something to tell you."

"Okay, sure," I said, unlocking the door and stepping inside, "are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just that Stan and I used to date, but we broke up, like I told you. Only, I lied about the whole 'no sparks' thing."

"Really? Then why did you break up?"

"There was am incident."

"Anna, I can't help you if you don't tell me what happened."

"I guess…okay. I caught him cheating on me."

"What?"

"Yeah, I walked in on him making out with this girl when I decided to surprise him at work one day. So, I dumped his ass."

"Good for you. So, why were you making out with him a few weeks ago?"

"I don't know, I mean, we passed in the corridor, and we said 'hi' to each other, and then he randomly blurted out 'I'm so sorry, Anna', and I said 'I forgave you a long time ago, Stan. I want us to be friends', and he said okay, then he hugged me, and all of a sudden, we were kissing. Then you walked in."

"Okay. So, what did you want to ask me about?"

"Well, nothing's happened since then. I mean, we've talked, but nothing more. And then yesterday, he came up to me and asked me to give him another chance. And I know I forgave him and everything, but I'm not sure. I still really like him, but what if he does it again? I don't want to have my heart broken like that again, Sonny!"

"Calm down, Anna," I said, "don't get upset about it. Look, you have to follow your heart, okay? I know that your head is telling you that he isn't worth the pain, but does your heart agree? Do you really want to go through life wondering 'what if'?"

"You know what? I don't. Thanks Sonny, you rock!" she said, standing up from where she was sat on the couch and hugging me.

"Glad I could help."

"Oh, and Sonny?" she said from the doorway.

"Yeah?"

"I think you should try taking your own advice. Follow _your _heart."

"What do you-" I started to say, but she was already gone.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! I am soooooo sorry! That's what you get when you write two stories at the same time! I am really sorry, that was Chapter Nine from my other story Surprises, this is the right one x So sorry! **

**Thanks for reading and please review, even if it's just a couple words to motivate me, cuz sometimes I'm a lazy cow! I won't be updating until Sunday afternoon, (British Time), at the earliest, 'cause it's my bezzie's birthday party sleepover! Happy birthday Laura! Hope you like the chapter, sorry about the cliff hanger, it's been written for a while now, so I didn't do it on purpose! Please keep reading, and reviewing, it means a lot!**

Chapter Nine

I spent the rest of that afternoon, and most of the rest of the week, trying to figure out what she could have meant. 'Follow my own advice'? She could have just meant it in general, for some time in the future, but I got the feeling that she was talking about something more specific. But why would I need to follow my heart? I wasn't in love with someone. I didn't even have a _crush_. The rest of the week passed quickly, because I wasn't working since we already finished filming the episode.

Finally, the air date came. An hour before the show was due to come on, I was sat on the sofa in the lounge, feeling sick to my stomach. What if I looked really terrible? What if I looked really hideous and fat next to the other girls on the show? What if all my friends laughed at me for making a fool out of myself? All these thoughts and more were funning through my head, and as the seconds ticked by, I was getting more and more worked up.

My mom was working late. She was gutted that she was missing it, but I was recording it for her, since they wouldn't give her the afternoon off. I was beginning to regret passing up her offer to just blow off work altogether. I was beginning to find it hard to breathe, and I got up to get a glass of water.

As I was on my way back into the lounge, there was a knock on the door. Glad for the distraction, I ran over, and yanked open the door.

"Chad?"

"Hey Sonny. How you doing?"

"I'm good."

"Really, Sonny, really?" he asked, smirking.

"Oh, who am I kidding? No, Chad, I'm not fine, I'm freaking out!"

"Relax. I was kind of nervous about my first episode airing too, believe it or not."

"Really? Chad Dylan Cooper was nervous?"

"Nope," he said, looking down at the ground, "but Chad was. You know, the normal, down to earth guy I am when I'm not pretending to be an arrogant jerkthrob."

"Sure, you're _pretending._" I said sarcastically.

"Okay, so maybe it's not all an act. But I'm not always bad."

"I know. So, why are you here?"

"Thought you might need some company. Isn't your mom still working?"

"Freaky stalker behaviour much?"

"Not really. I overheard you on the phone to her in the studios yesterday."

"Oh." _Duh. Like he'd ever be interested enough to stalk me._

"So, Munroe, you gonna invite me in or am I watching from here?"

"Oh, yeah, right, come in." I said, feeling myself go bright red.

"Nice place. It's…"

"Tiny? Cramped? Messy?"

"Actually, I was going to say cosy. My place is always too clean. But I guess that's what happens when you're mom's a clean freak and you have four maids."

"Who needs four maids?"

"Apparently, my mom. Although, of course, it's me who pays for them." He said bitterly.

"Erm, well, do you want a drink? Something to eat?"

"Sure, a soda would be great."

"Okay, I'll go grab you one. Just sit wherever." I said, gesturing around the sparsely furnished room.

"Thanks, Sonshine."

"Anytime, _Chaddykins_!"

"Sonny, if you ever call me that again, I swear you will not live to see your second episode of Mackenzie Falls."

"Okay, Chad-muffin."

"Sonny!"

"What, so you get to give me a nickname, but I can't give you one?"

"Yup."

"So not fair."

"As soon as you come up with a nickname that doesn't make me sound like a nerdy idiot, you can call me it. Until then, my name is Chad."

"Okay, but I promise you, one day I will come up with the perfect nickname for you!"

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good!"

"So are we good?"

"Oh, we are so good, _Chadford."_

"I'm going to say it one time and one time only. Don't. Ever. Call. Me. Chadford." He said, shooting me a murderous glare.

"Whatever." I said, tossing him a can of soda from the fridge.

"Thanks. You coming to sit down? It's on in a minute."

"Yeah," said, about to sit down, before shooting back up, "wait! I forgot popcorn! I can't watch Mackenzie Falls without popcorn!"

"C'mon, Sonny, just sit down, you can get popcorn in the break!" he whined.

"No! It's tradition. I cannot watch even a minute of Mackenzie Falls without popcorn. You want salty or sweet?"

"Salty. Sweet is disgusting."

Shocked, I turned back to him.

"Did you just say what I think you said?"

"Huh?"

"Sorry, it's just that I've never met anyone else who prefers salty before. Me and my mom always argue about it, and when I have it with my friends I have to make both."

"Well, that's great and all, Sonny, but I really want to watch this, so can you please hurry up and get us some popcorn?"

"Right, popcorn, sorry." I smiled. _Maybe we do have some things in common other than or stubbornness._

After I had made the popcorn, I passed it to Chad, and reached for the remote as I flopped down on the seat. As the title sequence rolled, I reached for a piece of popcorn and brushing his leg with my hand. Blushing, I pulled away, surprised at the tingles I felt when I touched him.

"Sorry." I mumbled.

"It's fine." He said, making a shushing gesture and staring intently at the screen.

I grabbed some popcorn, making sure to look where I was putting my hand this time.

We watched the first ten minutes in silence, me looking forward to, but at the same time dreading, my first scene.

"Hey Mackenzie," came Chastity's voice from the screen, "this is my cousin, Isabella. My _distant _cousin."

Then the camera switched to the door, and there I was. And I looked good. Not just the 'not bad' type of good. I mean, I looked _amazing. _My hair was done up in a perfect ponytail, and my make-up was done just right, so that I looked much more put-together than usual, but you could still tell it was me.

"Arrghh!" I screamed, bouncing once in my seat. I heard a gasp, to see Chad, covered in popcorn, and soda, looking very soggy and very angry.

"What. Did. You. Do?" he said quietly.

"Sorry! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to, I swear. I was just so excited, and-"

"Forget I asked. Look, where's your bathroom? I need to clean up, it's all down my shirt."

"Down the hall, the door on the left, the one that doesn't say 'Sonny's Room' on it."

"Okay. Be back in a minute." He said, getting up and heading out of the room, leaving a trail of popcorn behind him.

I paused the TV, and waited. Glancing at the bathroom door, I suddenly realised. _Chad Dylan Cooper is in my bathroom. Probably shirtless. _Shaking my head, I tried not to wonder why that fact gave me a funny feeling in my stomach. Drifting into a daze, I jumped at a sudden loud knock at the door. Confused, I grabbed my phone to check the time. _Weird, _I thought, _mom shouldn't be home for another hour at least._

That was when I saw it. The 'messages' button. I had 47 new messages. Mostly from Lucy, and the rest of my friends who watched the Falls. _Whoops._

Getting up again, I walked over to the door. I opened it a crack, and Lucy barged in.

"Hi, _Sonny," _she glared at me, "funny story. You see, I was sat in my lounge, watching the latest episode of my favourite TV show, as you do. Then, all of a sudden, they show the new cast member for the first time. And she looks suspiciously like my _best friend_, Sonny Munroe. But no, I thought, it can't be her. Because if she was on Mackenzie Falls, she would have told me-"

"Hey, Sonny, have you got any towels. I need a shower, I stink of salty popcorn." Came Chad's voice from the other side of the room. Me and Lucy turned at the same time, to see Chad, stood behind the couch, shirtless. He probably looked confused, but I was too busy staring at his chest to look at his face.

Blushing bright red, I turned away to talk to Lucy, but she wasn't there anymore. I heard a thump as she hit the ground.

"Dammit!" I cursed under my breath.

"Did she just faint?" Chad asked. I didn't want to risk looking at him again, so I just knelt down next to Lucy, nodding.

"Why?"

"Because she didn't know I was on the Falls, so when she saw me on TV, she came over. Then she saw Chad Dylan Cooper in my lounge room, shirtless. That's why."

"Oh."


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! Sorry for the wait, again, but I'm pretty proud of this chapter. It's my favourite so far. You'll see why. After this, I may have to start uploading one a day, since it takes too long to write and I don't want to get behind on my homework and stuff because of this, even if this is much more fun!**

**Finally, a chapter in Chad's point of view! I've actually been really looking forward to writing this! Thanks for sticking with me, guys!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the plot line.**

Chapter Ten

CPOV

So, I walked out of the bathroom, shirtless, hoping to make Sonny blush. I knew I looked good without a T-Shirt on, and I wanted to know if Sonny noticed. But I get in the room, and she's in there with some girl, who proceeds to faint when she sees me.

"Sonny? Is she okay?"

"Sure, she'll be fine. Sadly, this isn't the first time this has happened." She sighed.

"So, she's fainted at the sight of me shirtless before?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"We both have." She mumbled quietly. I don't think she meant for me to hear, but I have the ears of a bat.

"So, I make you faint?"

"What? You heard that?" she blushed bright red.

"Yup."

"Well, that was before."

"Before what?"

"Before I met you."

"Ouch!"

Smirking, she reached down to pick up her friend, giving me a clear view of her perfect a-door! Front door. Yeah, her front door is perfect!

"You need any help, Sonshine?" I said, trying to distract myself from thoughts of her…door.

"Sure. Could you grab her feet? I want to get her on the couch; she'll wake up in a minute."

"Okay." We spent the next few minutes in silence, trying to lift her friend onto the couch. Easier said than done. We managed to manoeuvre her so she was lying on the floor lengthways next to the couch, and facing each other, we decided to try to lift on three.

"One…two…" she started, bending down to grab her friend's shoulders, giving me a clear view down her top.

"Three." I heard her say, but I couldn't seem to look away.

"Chad? CHAD!" she yelled, standing up, folding her arms over her chest, blushing furiously and glaring at me.

"Sorry." I murmured, embarrassed. Any other time I would have just smirked, and acted like I had every right to look if she was showing it off. But this was Sonny, and for some reason, I didn't want her to think badly of me.

"I can't believe you!" she cried, throwing her hands up in exasperation.

"I said sorry."

"Not just for that. I can't believe you in general. When I first met you, you were the biggest, most stuck-up jerk that I had ever met. Then I met the rest of the cast, and you were a close fifth. But you eventually show your true colours, and we are sort of friends, even though we still fight a lot, and then you come and do something like this!" she said angrily, but she also sounded really confused.

"Something like what?" I asked, honestly not knowing what she was on about.

"This! Turning up on my doorstep unannounced, as if it's a regular occurrence. I guess I managed to convince myself that you were just trying to be a good friend, and then you go and do this!"

"Do what?" I asked again, still honestly confused.

"You come out of the bathroom shirtless, asking for a towel, making my best friend faint. She's going to think there's something going on between us, Chad! And now, you're staring at me, like you're fascinated by me and everything, and when I call you on it, instead of saying something arrogant like I assumed you would, you apologise! I just don't get you!"

"What is there to not get?"

"Everything, Chad! Why do you act like an arrogant jerk one minute, then like a genuine friend, a normal, caring guy, the next? It's driving me insane, Chad! You have two completely different personalities, and I find it hard enough to bear being around one of them!" shocked, I stepped backwards.

"Fine. If that's how you feel, I guess I'll just leave." I said dully. I can't believe she said that. I thought we were friends, and then she goes and says that!

"What? Oh! No, I didn't mean it like that, I swear!" she said, looking sorry. But why would she have said it if she didn't mean it.

"Then what did you mean then?" I demanded, ready to leave if she hesitated even just a little.

"I just meant that sometimes I find it hard to be around you. But not for the reasons you're thinking."

"Then what, Sonny? Why else would you find it hard to be around me? Let's face it, Sonny, you hate me." I said, trying to sound calm, when I was breaking inside.

"No! Chad, I don't hate you. You're my friend."

"What kind of friend am I if you can't stand to be around me, Sonny?" I asked, exasperated, for once allowing the pain to creep into my voice.

"The kind of friend that I'm in love with!" she shouted. I just stood there, staring. She was breathing hard, and it took her a few seconds to comprehend what she had just said. When she did, she clapped her hand over her mouth, eyes wide.

"You're…in love with me?" I asked softly.

"I think so. I've never felt this way before, about anyone. I'm sorry if I've ruined any friendship we might have had, by telling you, but I just couldn't keep it a secret any more. I understand if you don't want to speak to me anymore, I-"

Before she could say anymore I stepped over her friends limp form and grabbed her into a tight hug. Pulling away slightly, I whispered in her ear.

"Good. 'Cause I think I'm in love with you too." And with that, I kissed her. It was only quick, and I was shaking really badly so it was kind of sloppy, but I felt something inside me change, and I knew, this was her. The girl for me. Just that one quick kiss and I knew I would never love anyone as much as I loved her right then. And she must have felt the same, to some degree, because she pulled me back, kissing me fiercely, and making me feel things I had never, ever thought I could feel.

Winding her hands into my hair, she smiled into my lips, and I just had to smile back. After a few seconds, I pulled back for air, and rested my forehead on hers. We stayed like that for what felt like seconds, but must have been a good few minutes, until we heard a croaky 'Sonny?' from the floor.

Jumping, we pulled apart, hanging our heads and blushing.

"Were you guys…making out? While I was lying here, on the floor, out cold?" she asked incredulously.

"Sorry, Lucy! I totally forgot! Please don't be mad!"

"Mad? Why on earth would I be mad? I just wanted to know if you guys were making out, which you obviously were. I can't blame you for forgetting about me. You were making out with Chad Dylan Cooper. You, _Sonny Munroe, _were making out with _Chad Dylan Cooper. _And you're on Mackenzie Falls. And Chad is shirtless. _Chad Dylan Cooper _is in your house, shirtless. _Oh my God you were making out with Chad Dylan Cooper shirtless! _This is so going on Twitter, and Facebook, and MySpace. I can't believe this!" she babbled as she got up, grabbed a bag off the table in Sonny's hallway, and walking out the front door.

"Well. That was more than slightly strange." I commented.

"Oh, she's always like that. It's just what she does."

"Okay. Did you hear what she said? About putting it on Twitter, and Facebook, and MySpace?"

"Yeah, but it's not like anyone's going to believe her, right?" she said.

"Erm, Sonny, you do realise that all your friends have just seen you on Mackenzie Falls?"

"Oh, yeah I forgot."

_Three…two…one…_

"_Shit!"_

"That's it Sonny, let it out." I smirked. Glaring at me, she grabbed her coat from the peg by the door and gestured for me to follow her, no doubt to try and catch up with her friend before she told the whole world about us.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading! If you have any criticism/advice or just want to say you like it, (hopefully you like it if you've read this much!), I really appreciate it! I don't think this chapter is very good, it's kind of a filler, but I think there's enough drama in the next one to make up for it! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except for the plot line and this banana-wait-actually, the banana's gone now :P**

Chapter Eleven

SPOV

We ran to the elevators together, and when we were inside he grabbed my hand and squeezed. Outside I made him let go, in case there were any paparazzi, which there usually is, and I didn't want anyone to know just yet.

"Calm down Sonny, how far could she have gone?"

"Chad, she left about thirty seconds before us. It takes about ten seconds for her to type a tweet usually, and roughly two milliseconds to publish that tweet. So, in those thirty second, she could have already tweeted three times!"

"Good point. Which way would she have gone?"

"That way," I said, pointing down the street that led to Lucy's house, "she lives down there, and I'm pretty sure she would have gone home."

"Okay, well, c'mon then."

We walked down the street as fast as we could without looking strange, and when we finally got to Lucy's house, we knocked on the door. Her mom answered. _Oh-oh. _She never really liked me.

"Hey, Sandra. Is Lucy here, by any chance?"

"Of course she is, where else would she be?" she sneered.

"Well, she was-"

"SONNY!" said Lucy from behind her mom, making hand gestures to tell me to shut up.

"Oh, hey Luce."

"Hey. Wow, what a surprise. And you're with Chad Dylan Cooper. Weird." She said, overacting slightly.

"Chad Dylan Cooper? Isn't that that guy you're obsessed with from that silly soap opera you like so much? What's he doing here?" asked her mom, looking confused.

"Oh, no, mom, that's…Brad Simon Blooper."

"Are you sure? He looks suspiciously like the guy on all your posters."

"Yeah, I'm…a lookalike!" Chad cut in.

"A what?"

"I look like Brad. So I changed my name to make it rhyme, and I make a living from it."

"How?" she asked suspiciously.

"Girls pay me to pretend to be Brad and come meet them and their friends."

"Lucy! Don't tell me you are paying this boy to impress your friends!"

"No! Chad's a friend of mine! I just thought I'd introduce him to Lucy, free of charge. As an early birthday present."

"Well, in that case, go right ahead." She sighed, but moved away from the doorway to let us past.

"Thanks, Sandra."

"It's fine. But Lucy, make sure you keep your bedroom door open!"

"Mom! It's not like I'm alone with a boy! Sonny's here too!"

"Never stopped me when I was your age."

"MOM!"

"Sorry. But keep that door open, or else young lady!"

"Whatever."

Blushing bright red, Luc led us both up to her bedroom.

"So sorry, guys, she's so embarrassing!"

"It's fine, whatever." Smiled Chad, looking around the room.

"Oh. My. God. Chad Dylan Cooper is in my bedroom! And he's dating my best friend!"

"Oh, yeah, Lucy, about that."

"What? You haven't broken up already, have you?"

"No! I mean, we were never going out. And we never will if you tell anyone about this, okay. If we date, we are keeping it quiet, and the minute the media finds out, the pressure from paparazzi and fans will drive us crazy and we'll end up breaking up."

"Oh. Well, in that case, you're very lucky."

"Why?"

"Because, it would already be all over the internet, but I left my phone her when I snuck out, so I couldn't tweet on the way back, and then I had to pretend to be doing homework, because mom came in, and then she went down to answer the door, and I was just logging into Facebook when I heard your voice."

"Oh. So, you haven't said anything? To anyone?"

"Nope, not yet. And, if it bothers you so much, I won't. I promise. But if you're a good friend, you won't make me keep such a big secret."

"And if you're a good friend, you wouldn't try to guilt me into something I don't want to do. And you wouldn't 'borrow' my clothes and 'accidentally' shrink them in the wash so that they don't fit me, and you have to keep them. So I guess we're even."

"Hey! I only did that, like, twice."

"You have seven tops, three skirts, and five pairs of jeans that used to be mine. They're all in that drawer over there." I said, pointing to the middle drawer on her dresser.

"What? How did you know about that?"

"When you leave me alone in here, what else am I going to do other than explore?"

"I can't believe you went through my stuff!"

"Like you haven't done it to me!"

"I- actually, never mind. I forgive you."

"That's what I thought. Anyway, so, do you promise you won't tell anyone?"

"Sure, I guess."

"Thanks, Luce, it means a lot to me."

"Sure, whatever. Now, you guys should probably leave. I need to prepare myself."

"For what?" I asked, confused.

"For mom. She's probably preparing flash cards for the 'talk' we're going to have later."

"What-oh. Sorry, Luce. Maybe I should have left Chad outside."

"Hey! I'm not a puppy!"

"Sure, Chaddy, sure."

"Sonny!"

"I like saying Chaddy! It's cute!"

"But I hate it!"

"So? I'm still going to say it."

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"So, are we good?" he yelled as we were walking out of the front door.

"Oh, we are so good." I giggled, leaning forwards to kiss him quickly.

We walked back to my place in silence. It was cold out, and I started shivering, so he wrapped his arms around my shoulders, allowing me to snuggle into his side.

"Chad?" I asked when we got to my front door.

"Yeah, Sonshine?"

"Can you stay here for a while?"

"Well, I would, but are you sure your mom would like that?"

"Well, she won't be back till early morning, and you don't have to stay over. I just don't want to be alone all night. I get scared." I admitted, blushing.

"Okay, sure, I'll stay for a little while."

"Thanks."

"Just promise me something?"

"Sure, Chad, anything."

"Promise me you won't try to take advantage of me?"

"What-Chad!" I whisper-shouted, slapping his arm playfully. He laughed as I blushed even harder.

"You look like a tomato, Sonny."

"Thanks, Chad that really boosts my self-esteem."

"Aw, don't worry Sonny. You're a very beautiful tomato. Sexy, too."

"Chad? Did you just say I was a sexy tomato?"

"Yup."

"Chad? Please stop talking now."

"Good idea."

We went inside, planning to sit down and watch some TV, but when we saw the state of the couch we decided that that wasn't the best idea. There was a big brown stain on Chads side, and the whole thing was covered in popcorn.

"Great, I bet that stains. I told mom we shouldn't have gotten a white couch! And it's going to stink of salt for ages! She's going to murder me!"

"Aw, c'mon Sonshine, it's not that bad. Look, we can start cleaning it up now, and then we can spray it with some air freshener or something to get rid of the smell."

"And what about the stain?"

"Turn the cushion over, then put something heavy on it for a while so it looks like it's been sat on."

"Wow, looks like you are pretty smart after all."

"Yeah, well, I've cleaned up a lot of messes in my life."

"Really, Chad? What type of messes?"

"Not mine."

"Wow. You mean, you, Chad Dylan Cooper, actually cleaned up someone else's mess? Who knew."

"Well, that was a long time ago. And the guy I was always cleaning up after is out of the picture now, so…"

"Why do I get the feeling that you're not talking about cleaning up this type of mess?"

"Because I'm not, not really."

"You want to talk about it?"

"Not really."

"Okay then."

"But I think you deserve to know."

"Chad, really, it's not important. I don't mind."

"No. If you and I are going to work out, you need to know about my past."

"Are you sure? We can talk about it another night if you'd prefer."

"Nah, it's fine. It was a long time ago now. I'm mostly over it."

"Then why is it important?"

"It just is, okay?"

"Okay!" I said, surprised at his tone of voice. He sounded angry, but something else as well. Almost…sadness, regret. I had a terrible feeling that whatever he was about to tell me was pretty big.

"Okay, so, it started about twelve years ago, when I was five…"


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! Sorry for keeping you in suspense with that last chapter. I hope this makes up for it! Please review if you liked it, have any advice, or any constructive criticism. And by the way, if you don't like the story, don't read it, and please don't leave hateful reviews. Not to me or to anyone! IIt's great to tell people what they could improve on, it really helps, but telling someone that they are a rubbish writer and have no talent isn't going to help, if anything, it'll knock their confidence, and you'd have to be pretty sick to think that doing something like that is good, in any way.**

** Thanks for reading, guys, I hope you enjoy the chapter, I definitely enjoyed writing it!**

Chapter Twelve

"When I was five, my older brother, Zac Matthew Cooper, started hanging out with some guys. They were from a rough neighbourhood, and they weren't the best company to keep. But he hung out with them anyway."

"Wait! You have a brother?"

"Sonny, please, let me explain. So, he brought them to the house once, when mom and dad were out, and they called all of their mates and it turned out to be a full-on party. When I asked him if he knew anyone there, he said no, only his mates, but they all knew everyone, so it was fine."

"And you just believed him?"

"Sonny, I was five. Of course I believed him."

"Oh, sorry."

"Anyway, that night, after everyone left, he was drunk, and went to bed. So I was left to clean up the mess. I looked up to my older brother, and I didn't want him to get into trouble. So I did the best I could, and then, when he got up in the morning, he finished it off."

"So, wait, you were five, and he left you to clean up the entire house? How terrible!"

"Well, like I said, I did the best I could, but there was a lot left that he had to do. But still, he thanked me, and said I was the best little brother in the world, and I loved it. He never really paid me much attention, and suddenly he was praising me, complimenting me. What little boy wouldn't love that? So, I kept doing it. And by the time I was ten, I was sick of it. But by that time, he had changed. He had, at some point, decided that it was my responsibility to clean up his mess."

"So, what, he made you keep doing it?"

"Yeah, and he was making me do more stuff too. He made me cover for him with mom and dad when he went out, and when he got into drugs, he made me hide them in his room, 'cause he didn't want to be caught with them. Then, once, when I was thirteen, I left the house during one of his parties. I went to my mate's house, and didn't go home until late that afternoon. Of course, he didn't know I had left, so he expected to wake up in the morning to a clean house, and happy parents."

"But he didn't, right?"

"Right. When I got home, mom and dad were in the kitchen, talking, and he was wandering around the house, shoving rubbish into garbage bags. When I walked in, he glared at me, then told me to follow him into his bedroom. That was the first time he ever beat me up. But it certainly wasn't the last."

"He beat you up? How could he?"

"Quite easily. I was a really weedy kid, no muscles at all. Anyway, for the next two years, things were bad. And they only got worse. It progressed from covering for him with my parents, to covering for him with the cops. And then, when they found drugs in his locker in school, he made me go out and bury his stash in the woods outside my house. And every time I did something wrong, or tried to refuse, he would beat me up. Mom and dad thought _I _was the delinquent, getting into fights at school. If only they knew."

"So you never told them? Why not?"

"Because, Zac was their angel. They never would have believed me. Anyway, after the third or fourth time he beat me up, I decided I didn't want to be helpless anymore. So I started going to the gym, and boxing whatever I could find that would help me. I could afford it, with my allowance. I think I even tried karate, but I was crap at it. Anyway, I didn't want him to realise, so I started wearing baggier clothes to hide my muscles. Can you believe, he actually started calling me fatty, telling me to lose weight."

"So, did you never fight back? Even with all those self-defence lessons?"

"Well, I didn't want to fight back until I knew I was strong enough to beat him, and I knew that if he found out I was training, he'd stop me. So I didn't. Then, when I was fifteen, he was twenty three. He still lived at home, but my parents thought he was going to university. Idiots. Anyway, I was changing for school one day, and he walked in, and saw me shirtless. One look at my stomach, and arms, and he knew. He went bright red, and ran at me. But I was prepared this time. I dodged his first swing, then hit him square in the jaw. He staggered back, and I expected him to recover fast and come at me again. So I followed up with a shove to the chest. Only, he was wasted. So he went flying backwards and hit his head on the side table."

"Oh my God. Was he okay?"

"No. He hit it really hard. Mom and dad heard the bang, and came running up. They yelled at me to call an ambulance, and I did. He was in a coma for about three months before they turned off the life support."

"Oh my God. He died?"

"Yeah. I killed him."

"No! Well, sort of, but it was self-defence!"

"Yeah, that's what the lawyer said. But my parents never believed me. He also refused to believe that he was drunk, no matter how many times the doctor told them. The coroner told them that he had been drinking heavily for roughly ten years, and doing drugs for at least five. He had also been smoking, on and off, for eight years. But they still refused to believe that he was the bad one. They still, to this day, refuse to talk to me. You know, in the court case, they testified against me. They wanted me to go to prison."

"Well, then, your parents were, or are, terrible parents, and you deserve so much better."

"But, the thing is, I don't. I killed my brother Sonny. I KILLED HIM!"

"No, Chad, you saved yourself. And you didn't mean to."

"Really, Sonny, really. Are you sure I didn't mean it?"

"Yes, Chad. I'm sure."

"Well, I'm not."

"What? Listen Chad, when you hit your brother, did you, even for a second, imagine killing him, or seeing him die, or anything like that?"

"No, but-"

"No buts, Chad. You didn't mean to kill him. And if he hadn't been drunk, or if he hadn't been a psyco who beat up his little brother, he wouldn't be dead. Chad, he brought it on himself. And anyway, he most likely would have died, or ended up in prison, anyway. It's not your fault, Chad."

"So you don't hate me?"

"Hate you? Why would I hate you? Chad, I love you. And the fact that you had a crappy childhood, and terrible parents, and an evil brother, doesn't affect that. I will never stop loving you, Chad. I promise."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Thanks Sonny. Oh, and by the way, I love you too. I'll never stop loving you either. I promise."

"Thanks for telling me, Chad. It means a lot to know that you trust me."

"It's fine. Shouldn't we be getting back to cleaning the couch now?"

"Oh yeah. Shit! It's nearly midnight! Do you need to get home? Wait, who do you live with? Don't you live with your mom? Annabeth said something about your mom."

"Oh, no, I live with my aunt. The whole family knows about everything, and we just tell everyone who doesn't know that my aunt is my mom. I actually call her mom now. She's always believed me, and she's always there for me. But she's not expecting me home. I spend a lot of nights at the studios, so she's used to me not turning up. She doesn't mind, as long as I text her or call her in the morning."

"Okay, then. So, let's do this quickly, 'because I'm tired."

"So am I. Look, I know it's a lot to ask, but could I stay on the couch tonight? I'm too tired to drive, and there aren't any buses or trains to where I live."

"Sure, but you don't need to sleep on the couch."

"Erm, Sonny…"

"Oh, no! I meant, we have a guest room. You can stay in the guest room. I didn't mean my room. I mean, not that I wouldn't like that, I'm just…"

"Sonny? It's fine. Forget about it. If that's okay, I'll sleep in the guest room then?"

"Yeah. That's great. Now c'mon, help me turn this cushion. It's heavier than it looks."


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading! Please review, I really appreciate it! It actually does mean a lot to me! Thanks for all the support! Any ideas or advice, please let me know! I'm open to consructive criticism! **

Chapter Thirteen

SPOV

I couldn't believe how messed up Chad's life had been. Now I understood why he was the way he was. I was surprised that he wasn't more screwed up. I mean, he was abused and beaten for years, he killed his brother, and his parents now hate him. How unfair can life be? Why does bad stuff always happen to good people? I was lying in bed thinking. Chad was in the guest room right down the hall, but I wished he could be closer. I knew that mom would kill me if he slept in my room, or I slept in the guest room with him, but I so desperately wanted to be closer to him. I couldn't explain it; I just got a bad feeling, like I was starting to get sick, when I wasn't with him.

Closing my eyes, I tried to fall asleep, but I just couldn't. I jumped when I heard the stairs creak. It sounded like someone was coming upstairs. Grabbing the closest thing I could find, I silently crept across the room and out the door. I saw shadows from the kitchen, and went down to investigate. Somewhere, deep down, I knew I was being silly, that it was probably just mom, but I was somehow still scared.

"FREEZE!" I yelled, walking into the kitchen and raising my weapon.

"Woah! Sonny, chill!" Chad yelped in surprise.

"Sorry. What are you doing down here?"

"I wanted a drink. How about you?"

"I thought someone had broken in, so I came to scare them off."

"With a bra? Really, Sonny, really?"

"What?" I looked at my hands, confused, and saw that the 'weapon' I had grabbed was, indeed, a bra.

"Whoops. I guess I'm more tired than I thought I was. I thought it was a baseball bat."

"Go to bed, Sonny. You must be a light sleeper if I woke you up. I tried not to make any noise."

"Nah, don't worry, I was awake. Can't sleep."

"Oh. Well, join the club."

"You can't sleep? I thought you were tired?"

"I thought _you_ were tired."

"Good point. Well, I guess we should go back to bed. We have filming tomorrow."

"Ugh! Who works on a Sunday? I mean, really?" I said, turning off the kitchen light as we began walking up the stairs.

"People who have a TV show to rehearse and film and only one week to do it in."

"I suppose. Maybe we should start filming one episode every two weeks?"

"You could ask, but I seriously doubt it."

"I know. Well, c'mon then." I said, starting to pull him towards my bedroom door.

"Erm, Sonny?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sleeping in the guest room, remember?"

"Okay, usually I'd be embarrassed, but I'm too tired to care. Neither of us can sleep, so we can just talk for a bit until we pass out."

"Okay, but I warn you, I'm pretty heavy, so you'll have a job carrying me to my bed."

"Well, then, we'll just have to share, won't we?" I said, blushing bright red when I realised how that sounded.

"Sure, Sonny. But remember, don't take advantage of me." He replied, smirking.

"Shut up! You know that's not what I meant!" I said, punching his arm playfully.

"Really, Sonny, really? Are you sure you weren't planning to rip my clothes off and have your wicked way with me?"

"Pretty sure! Now shut up, Chad!"

"Fine."

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"So, are we good?"

"Oh we are so good." I finished, kissing him hard on the lips.

Grabbing my waist, he pushed me up against the door, reaching for the handle. Pulling back for air, I smiled at him, giggling as the door flew open and we stumbled into the room.

Smiling, he kissed me again, and I wrapped my arms around his neck. We stood there for a while, until we had to breathe. He kissed me along my jaw, then along my neck, down to my collarbone, making me shiver with every touch. Finally drawing his lips back to mine, I kissed him even more deeply than before, and he moaned.

Before I even realised we'd been moving, my legs hit the side of the bed and I fell back, Chad on top of me. Some small part of me was screaming at me to stop, that this was going way too far. But the rest of me was on fire with desire to do more, to keep going. I had never wanted anything more than I wanted Chad at that moment in time.

"Sonny?" he asked, uncertainly.

"I'm fine. Better than fine. I'm great."

"You sure?" he asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Positive." I said, pulling him back to me. Reaching for the hem of his shirt, I pulled it over his head, throwing it across the room. I ran my hands down his chest, and he shivered. Giggling, I kissed him harder as he ran his fingers through my hair.

He reached down for the bottom of my shirt when I heard it. The sound of a door slamming. The front door. Gasping, I shot up, sending him flying.

"OW!" he gasped.

"Ssssshhhhh!" I yelled, putting my finger to my lips.

"Look, Sonny, if you wanted me to stop, you could have just said so."

"No! I mean, no, it's not that, it's just-" I was cut off as the door flew open, to reveal my mother, arms folded, looking very, very angry.

"Sonny? Would you like to explain this? Or is it what I think it is?"

"No mom, it's not what it looks like, I swear!"

"So, what, you were just talking and your clothes and hair just got messed up and his top 'accidentally' fell off? And I'm assuming he's on the floor because you were playing duck-duck-goose, right?"

"Erm, okay…maybe it is what it looks like."

"Oh, whatever. I'm too tired to be angry. I'm going to bed. Chad, you can stay here, but you sleep in the guest room, and Sonny, you stay in here, and no-one leaves their rooms until at least eight o'clock. Got it?"

"Got it, mom."

"Oh, and Sonny?"

"Yeah mom?"

"Nice one. He's hot!"

"MOM!" I shouted, once again turning red.

"Sonny!" she shouted back, laughing at me. She walked out, and Chad smiled at me, embarrassed.

"Sorry about that. I should have-"

"Forget about it Chad. It's fine."

"By the way, you look like a tomato again."

"A sexy tomato!"

"Don't I know it!" he smirked, kissing me on the cheek again before walking out. I slept much easier after that.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! Thakns for still reading, I hope you like it. Please please please please please please please please please please review! PLEASE! ****Even just a word or two, it really would make my day! Thank you so much! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I haven't done this for a while, but I don't own anything except the plot line! I wish I did though, 'cause if I did, Sonny and Chad would _Definitley _have gotten back together. Actually, they never would have broken up, and they would have been dating from pretty muc the start!**

Chapter Fourteen

That morning, I woke up smiling. I had had the best dream ever! Clambering out of bed, I yawned and stretched. Walking over to my dresser, I turned off my alarm. I grabbed some clothes from my closet and went to get a shower. After I was dressed and ready, I went downstairs for breakfast.

"Hey, Sonny." Chad greeted me when I walked into the kitchen, making me jump. I had thought he would still be in bed.

"What are you doing up? I figured I'd have to practically drag you out of bed!"

"Well, I guess I'm an early riser. By the way, I love the new look."

"What new look?"

"The 'hedgehog' look."

"What? I don't-shit!" I cried, finally catching a glimpse of myself in the mirror. My still damp hair was completely messed up, sticking out in places and lying flat in others. I had to agree with Chad; I did look like a hedgehog!

"Oh God! I'll be back in a minute!" I said, rushing out and back up the stairs into my room, slamming the door. Grabbing a hairbrush, I sat down in front of my mirror to try to tame my hair.

"Hey, Sonny?" Chad said as he knocked at the door.

"What?"

"I didn't mean to upset you. If it helps, you're a sexy hedgehog."

"Really, Chad, really?"

"Quit stealing my line!"

"It's a free country, I can say what I want!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"So, are we good?"

"Oh, we are so good."

"Can I come in then?"

"Nope." I said, laughing.

"Why not?"

"Because, I'm-erm- getting changed!" I lied, wanting him to go away. I didn't want him to see me like this any more than he already had.

"Is that supposed to make me want to leave?"

"Chad!"

"Sorry. I'm a guy, I can't help it."

"Well, try!"

"Whatever. But hurry up; we've got to go to work soon."

"Okay. Give me ten minutes," I said, turning back to the mirror, "or fifteen."

I listened as he went back down the stairs, hoping that mom had already left for work. She would definitely have said something embarrassing if she had been there. Turning on my radio, I smiled as my favourite song came on. Dancing along as I did my hair, I got so lost in the music that I failed to notice that the song had changed. And again. And again. Almost half an hour later, I heard a banging at my bedroom door.

"Sonny! We're going to be late! Come on!"

"Shoot! Sorry, Chad, I lost track of time!"

"Wow, I never knew that brushing your hair could be so distracting." He said sarcastically.

"Actually, I was dancing."

"Well, have you brushed your hair?"

"Yeah, hang on, I'm coming." I said, turning off the stereo, then leaving the room. Putting his arm around my waist, Chad lead me down the stairs and out to his car, opening the door for me like a true gentleman. That is, until he spoke.

"Careful not to touch anything. Petunia is very special to me."

"Petunia? You name your cars? How cliché can you get?"

"Shut up, Munroe."

"Oh, so we're back to last names now, _Cooper_?"

"Sorry, Sonny. Chad sounds much more attractive!" he smirked and I punched his arm playfully.

"You're so cocky!"

"Well, you're right about that."

"I know I-hey! That's not what I meant!" I said, blushing. I can't believe myself sometimes!

"Ha! Gotcha!"

"Shut up, Chad."

"Okay. But, you know, I was telling the truth. I am pretty well-gifted, if you get what I mean."

"CHAD!" I shouted, seriously embarrassed by now.

"Sorry. But we're an item now, so I thought it was something you would want to know."

"Chad!"

"What? We can tell each other these things. Like, you could tell me what bra size you are, and it wouldn't be embarrassing, because we're dating."

"CHAD!"

"Calm down Sonny. You keep repeating my name. Although, I'm sure you'll be doing a lot of that in the near future, but for a completely different reason…"

"CHAD! Stop the frikking car! I'm getting out!" I yelled, embarrassed at the funny feeling I got in my stomach when he said things like that.

"Sonny! Chill, I'm sorry, I'll shut up now. But you're not getting out of the car."

"Swear you're going to shut up?"

"I swear!" he said, trying to look as innocent as possible, but failing miserably.

"You know, you'd think that the greatest actor of his generation would be a pretty good liar, but apparently not."

"So you admit it? I'm the greatest actor of my generation?"

"Sure, Chad, I admit it." I replied sarcastically, although considering the huge smirk on his face, I was pretty sure he took it seriously.

Later, in rehearsals, we were trying to avoid eye contact, and failing miserably. The rest of the cast were shooting us weird glances, as every time we looked at each other we smiled. We didn't want everyone knowing yet, but it seemed like they were going to figure it out anyway pretty soon.

"Chad?" I said when we were finally alone in his dressing room after rehearsals. We had gone straight after we finished, and he was currently fiddling with the lock on the door.

"Yeah?" he asked, finally managing to lock the door.

"I don't think I can do this."

"Do what?" he asked huskily, walking slowly towards me.

"Keep this thing a secret." I said, trying to keep my voice calm when I was screaming inside.

"Well, if you don't want to, we don't have to."

"Are you sure?" I whispered. He was so close now, almost touching.

"Positive. Now shhh, the time for talking is over." He smiled when I laughed at his cheesy 'Mackenzie' quote. I quickly closed the gap between us, and his hands were instantly around my waist. Smiling, I wrapped my arms around his neck, running my fingers through his hair. He groaned, and I slipped my tongue into his mouth. We were kissing like that for a while before we stumbled towards the couch. He sat down, and I straddled him, pushing him back into the soft couch cushions.

I trailed my hands down his chest and he groaned, slipping his hands from my waist underneath my shirt. I pulled away, but only long enough to yank his top over his head and onto the floor. We had done this before, but this time we were in private, the door was locked, and there was nothing to disturb us. So I was expecting it, and perfectly ready for it, when he slowly pulled my top over my head.

Blushing, I automatically pulled away to cover my chest with my hands. He looked stricken for a second, and I wondered why. When I realised, I smiled.

"Don't worry. I'm fine, you aren't rushing me. I've just never gone this far with anyone before."

"Look, I'm sorry, I just got carried away. Do you want to get dressed and go to the canteen or something?"

"No! I'm fine. Chad, I want this. Maybe I'm not ready to go all the way, but I love you, so much, and I don't want to be so shy that I end up a forty-year-old virgin."

"Yeah, but we're only seventeen, you still have plenty of time. If you're uncomfortable-"

"Chad! I'm fine. Honest." I said, and just to prove my point, I kissed him again. And this time it wasn't slow and passionate. This time it was so much more. I felt like I just wanted to be closer to him, and no matter what I did, I still wanted more. Flipping us over, he smiled, running his hands down my bare stomach, fingertips brushing the bottom of my bra. I shivered, pulling his head down more forcefully onto mine.

Twisting so that we were lying next to each other lengthways across the couch, we eventually stopped kissing; just lying there in an embrace so intimate it almost felt like we were still kissing. I had my hands around his neck, and his were still on either side of my waist, tracing patterns on my skin.

We stayed like that, in silence, for a while, until we were shocked by a loud knocking on the door.

"CHAD DYLAN COOPER! Where have you been? You're an hour late for rehearsal! Sonny is too. Wait, are you in there with Sonny?" came Marta's voice, sounding more pissed off with every word that came out of her mouth.

"Chad! She's right, we are late!" I whisper-shouted.

"I know. Whoops. Oh well, they've only just sent Marta to get us, so they must have been fine without us."

"Chad! I know you're in there! The door's locked, and you can't lock it from the outside!"

"Well, what are we going to do?" I asked him, panicking.

"This is just a shot in the dark, but I'd say we should probably go to rehearsals."

"Very funny. I mean, if we leave together, she'll figure it out!"

"And? You said earlier you didn't want to keep it a secret. This is the perfect chance to let people know. Knowing Marta, it'll be all over the news within an hour.

"Okay. Come on then." I said, jumping up and grabbing my top, throwing him his at the same time.

We left together, and I was desperately trying to fix my hair when I saw her eyes widen. Chad was still in the process of putting his shirt back on, and my clothes were all rumpled. _Shit. _This was going to be bad.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys! Thanks for still reading! I've recently had a review saying that Sonny's getting a little too OOC, so I've tried to make her a little more in character for this chapter! Thanks to KellyTheLovatic for letting me know, I appreciate it! Please review! Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot line!**

Chapter Fifteen

I can honestly say that I don't know what came over me. I wasn't planning to go any further than I did with Chad, but when I'm around him I get this really weird feeling. Now that I look back on things, I'm really embarrassed! I'm supposed to be a good girl! I go to church, I pray before I eat, I give money to charity. I've always been a good girl. So why, all of a sudden, am I acting so not-good-girl-y?

After we walked out of the room and Marta saw us, I went bright red. Strangely enough, so did she.

"Hey, Marta!" said Chad, sounding surprisingly unembarrassed.

"Hey, Chad." She said weakly, looking slightly sick.

"We were just…erm…rehearsing! Yeah, that's what we were doing!" I cried, trying to save myself the embarrassment of her going to the press and saying I'd been doing…stuff…with Chad Dylan Cooper.

"Since when is there a sex scene in Mack Falls?" she asked. I blushed red again at the word 'sex'.

"We weren't-I mean, we didn't-erm…"

"Well, it sure looks like it!" she replied, looking angry and slightly jealous.

"Well, we weren't!"

"Calm down, Sonny. Look, Marta, this actually isn't what it looks like. Yes, we're dating. But no, we weren't doing anything! I swear."

"Why should I believe you? What's stopping me from going to the press right now and telling them that Chad Dylan Cooper, Hollywood's bad boy, has stolen the innocence of Sonny Munroe, Hollywood's newest starlet?"

"Have I ever lied to you before, Marta?" he asked her, looking sincere.

"Yes! All the time!"

"Well, I'm not lying this time, I swear!" he said, looking worried now.

"Sure, sure. Look, I'll make you a deal."

"What type of deal?"

"I won't tell the press…if you get rid of _her._" She said, looking at me like I was something unpleasant on the bottom of her shoe.

"What?" I cried, surprised.

"Why would I get rid of her? We're dating!" he said, confused.

"Well, if this gets out, you're reputation as a bad-boy heartthrob will be ruined."

"How?"

"Everyone will hate you for taking advantage of someone as innocent as Sonny Munroe."

"What? But her didn't take advantage of me!" I protested, feeling my face go even redder.

"So? The press will believe anything that will give them a good story."

"Well, everyone will know it was a lie when we stay together!"

"By the time you've proved it, people will hate you so much you'll be fired, and your career will be ruined."

"Please, Marta, we'll do anything, just don't make Sonny leave!"

"No. You either lose Sonny, or lose your job. Your choice. You have until tomorrow afternoon."

We watched, shocked into silence, as she walked off down the hall.

"What are we going to do?" I asked, shaking.

"Well, I have an idea. But it's a long shot."

"What?"

"Kill Marta, bury her body, and hope no-one ever finds her body."

"Really, Chad, really?"

"Well, you got any better ideas?"

"No, but we can't kill her."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"So are we good?"

"Oh, we are so good."

He kissed me then, before pulling back and smirking.

"We should probably go to rehearsal now, before Paul gets really mad."

"Good idea." I said, smiling as he dragged me down the corridor by my wrist.

We were rehearsing for three hours straight before we were allowed a break, then another two hours until we were allowed to go home.

Chad gave me a lift to my apartment, but I told him I was tired and just wanted to go to bed, so he didn't come in. I did go straight to bed when I got in, but it was hours before I managed to sleep. I just lay there, thinking about Chad. Why did I feel the way I did around him? Was it just hormones? But I had never felt this way around any guy before, and though Chad was absolutely gorgeous, I had met a couple guys just as good-looking as him. And they were much less self-centred, and irritating, and cocky, and thoughtful, and arrogant, and kind, and open, and…the list was endless. Chad was so many things, and I loved everything. So much. But I needed to learn to control myself around him. Because I am so not ready for any of this.

The next day I was woken up by a loud banging on the front door. Checking my clock, I realised I had overslept. A lot. _Sh-Whoops. _I really needed to stop swearing, even if it was only in my thoughts. It's still bad.

Getting out of bed, I stretched, then ran down the stairs to answer the door.

"Hello?" I said, surprised to see Chad on the doorstep.

"Hey, Sonshine. You look like you've just got up."

"Probably because I have. My alarm must be broken."

"Well, you should probably get dressed. We're already late. Where's your mom?"

"She left at four. She usually does. Unless she works late. I'm just gonna go get changed." I said, suddenly realising that all I was wearing was my skimpy tank top and shorts that I slept in. Turning away to hide my blush, I hoped he wouldn't notice.

"Oh, Sonny?"

"Yeah?" I replied.

"Nice PJ's. Hello Kitty Rocks."

"Oh, don't I know it!" I called over my shoulder, before rushing up the stairs to get changed.

We were half an hour late for work, but no-one seemed to mind. In fact, everyone seemed to be in a pretty good mood, especially Chad. I couldn't figure out why, considering he had to choose between me and his job today.

"Hey, Sonny, Chad. Congratulations, I knew you guys would end up together from the first time you met!" said Anna, wrapping her arms around me tightly.

"Whoa, chill, Anna. Wait, what?"

"Haven't you seen today's _Teen Weekly_?"

"No."

"Well, you're front page news, Sonny!"

"What? Chad? Do you know anything about this?"

"Well, I might have made a quick phone call last night."

"But why?"

"Because, now they know we're an item, if Marta goes to them and tells them her story, they won't be so quick to believe it. Me and Marta used to 'date'," He said, putting quote marks around the word 'date', "so they'll just think she's jealous."

"Wow. Cute and smart. I love you more and more every day!" I said, laughing.

"What can I say? I'm a man of many talents."

"Too bad kissing isn't one of them."

"What?"

"Nothing!"

"What did you just say? Because I think you just insulted my kissing skills."

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't."

"Hey, guys," Anna cut in, "I'm gonna go, you know, before this heats up. In any way."

"See you Anna!" I said, waving.

"Where were we? Ah yes, I remember. You insulted my kissing skills!"

"Well, you're not exactly bad, but you're not great either."

"What? I'm an amazing kisser, Sonshine. You just haven't had enough experience to know what's good and what's not so good."

"Really?"

"Really really."

"So, what do we do now?"

"Well, I guess I'm just going to have to prove to you that I'm a good kisser."

"I'd like that."

"I know you would."

We kissed then. It wasn't as heated as before, but I had decided I wanted to take things slower, and when he tried to slip his tongue into my mouth, I pulled away.

"What's wrong?"

"We need to get to work."

"Okay. Have I proved I'm a good kisser yet?"

"You're getting there. But you may need more practice."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good!"

"Good!"

"So, are we good?"

"Oh, we are so good. Now we need to get to rehearsals."


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys! Sorry this one is short, but I wanted to post it quickly so I could get your feedback before I write the next chapter. Any ideas what the photos could be? I know it sounds vague now, but it will make sense after you read the chapter. I really want as many people as possible to give me some advice for this. Also, any other ideas of what I could do? Please please please please review! I really want your help! Thank you for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot line!**

Chapter Sixteen

After rehearsals I went straight to my dressing room. It had been another kiss scene between Isabella and Mackenzie, and was feeling pretty jelly-like. This was surprising, since we're together now, but every time we kissed, I felt funny, like it was the first time.

"Sonny!" I jumped when I heard my name.

"Oh, hey Anna." I said, relieved but also a little disappointed that it wasn't Chad.

"What's up? You look upset."

"Nothing, I'm fine."

"Okay…Well, do you have time to talk? You need to tell me all about you and Chad!" she said, grabbing my arm and jumping up and down a little.

"Calm down, Anna. Really, it's not that great a story. The most exciting part is when my best friend almost exposed us-oops! I need to call her!"

"What? But you need to talk to me! Why do you need to call her?"

"Because, we made her promise not to tell anyone, but we've told the press. She's gonna be so mad!"

"Well, call your friend, but then you have to talk to me!"

"I know, I know. Don't worry, I'll tell you all about it!"

We went into my dressing room, and I called Lucy, explaining to her why we had to tell the press. She didn't seen too upset, but I wasn't the only one who could act.

"So," Anna said, after I hung up, "tell me everything!"

And, for the next two and a half hours, that's exactly what I did. Once she was happy I had told her everything, we switched on the TV and started watching Glee. We only got ten minutes in before there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." I said, although I don't think she really cared. She was too engrossed in the programme to even hear me.

Running over, I yanked it open, to be greeted by the smiling face of my boyfriend. _Man it feels weird to call him that! _

"Hey, Chad, what's up?"

"I wanted to ask you something. Privately." He said, looking pointedly at Anna who was now staring intently at us.

"Sorry. Let's talk out here."

Closing the door behind me, I turned to face him, only to be assaulted by his lips as he pushed me against the wall. Smiling, I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer. He put his hands on my waist, soon started moving them onto my back, and down…

"Chad!" I gasped, pulling away. I was short of breath, and bright red, but more due to the reason that I didn't even _want _him to stop. That was what scared me the most.

"Sorry. I mean it, Sonny, I am sorry. I got carried away. Please, don't be angry. I swear I didn't mean it. Talk to me, Sonshine!"

"Hang on a second." I said, staring suspiciously at the door. I counted to three, and slammed my fist down, hard, causing Anna to scream from the other side, where she had, no doubt, been eavesdropping.

"Sorry. It's fine, really. In fact, it's more than fine. That's why I was so scared. I wanted it, I wanted more. But I'm supposed to be a good girl, Chad! When I'm around you, I feel anything but a good girl, and it terrifies me!"

"Oh. Well, in that case, I guess we should take things slower."

"That sounds great, Chad. Thanks for understanding."

"Of course. I don't want to lose you, Sonshine. I'm willing to do anything to keep you. Within reason, of course. Which is why, tonight, I'm picking you up at seven, and we're going to the movies. Our first date. And we can have popcorn. My treat."

"Salty?"

"Duh."

"Sounds great, Chad. Really! I can't wait."

"Neither can I. Although it may be a little difficult."

"Why?"

"Because, the press know about us now, and they won't leave us alone. At least, not for our first date."

"Well, we'll just have to be sneaky, won't we? Oh, and by the way, have you seen Marta?"

"Yeah. She seems pretty pissed, but when does she not? I don't think she's going to bother saying anything. She's smart enough to realise they won't believe her unless she has proof, which she doesn't have."

"Okay, then. So, what do you want to do now?"

"Well, we don't have to rehearse any more today. We start filming tomorrow, and we're off schedule, so we're gonna be busy for the next few days. So, we should make the most of our alone time now."

"Okay. How about a walk in the park."

"Oh. Sure, I guess, but I was thinking more along the lines of a dressing room, and a locked door…"

"Chad! Stop it!" I mock-yelled, slapping his arm lightly.

"Sorry. You're just so irresistible."

"Really, Chad, really?"

"Quit stealing my line, Munroe."

"It's a free country!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"So are we good?"

"Oh, we are so good."

With that, he put his arm around my shoulders and led me towards the studio. I completely forgot that Anna was still in my dressing room.

NPOV

Anna left Sonny's dressing room after she realised that Sonny had gone. Unfortunately, she didn't have a key, so the dressing room was left unlocked. And when Marta walked past a little while later, she decided to try and get in. When she found the door open, she smiled.

Walking into the dressing room, she looked around. What could she do to mess with Sonny? She had warned her, after all. Chad was _hers._ No-one else's. And she wasn't going to let him go without a fight. Spotting a photo album on the dresser, she smirked. She knew exactly what she was going to do. Running back to her own dressing room, she grabbed her purse, taking the photos that she always kept in there. She knew it was risky, and that if Sonny showed Chad, he would know exactly what she was up to. But she just hoped Sonny would be too angry to talk to him.

Putting the pictures into her pocket, she jogged back over to Sonny's dressing room. Grabbing the photo album, she slipped them into the next available slot, hoping that Sonny would look sometime soon. Luckily for her, but not so luckily for Sonny or Chad, Sonny looked through her photo album every day.

**PLEASE READ A/N AT THE TOP! IT'S IMPORTANT!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews! Hope you like the chapter! Please review! I want to say thanks to those who review regularly! I really appreciate it, and I try to reply to all my reviews, unless they're anonymous, obviously! **

**Shout outs to: , ItsLittleMe, Thecowgoesmoo29, Slinky Flower the Lovatic and Cakey Potter! And anyone else who's reviewed a few times who I've missed, I'm sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except the plot line!**

Chapter Seventeen

I spent two hours getting ready for my date with Chad that night. Mom was home, strangely, so she helped me do my hair and make-up. I even asked her for her opinion on my dress, which was an above-the-knee strapless red dress. I knew it was only the movies, but I wanted to impress him anyway, and it was the nicest dress I owned. It wasn't that expensive, since I hadn't been on the show long enough to be earning much money, but it was really nice.

"Sonny! He's here!" I heard my mom call from downstairs. Quickly spreading my lip-gloss, I grabbed my jacket and ran down the stairs.

"Hi, Sonny! You look great, as usual." He smiled, looking me up and down, his gaze lingering too long for my mother's taste, obviously, as she quickly spoke up.

"Well, don't you two need to leave? Wouldn't want to miss the movie, now, would you?"

"Yeah, mom, you're right. C'mon, Chad, let's go." I said, hurriedly grabbing my purse and pushing him out the door.

"Sorry, mom's a little overprotective." I told him, blushing.

"That's fine. I'm not surprised, with a daughter that looks like you."

"Aw, Chad!" I gushed.

"C'mon, your mom was right; we are going to miss the movie if we don't hurry up."

"Do we have time for a hello kiss?" I asked innocently.

"If you want. I suppose it doesn't matter if we're a little late…" giggling, I pulled him in for a quick peck, which would have been more had my mother not chosen that moment to knock on the window and make a shooing motion.

"Sorry. Like I said, overprotective."

"No problem, Sonshine. We should go."

We got in the car, and began the journey in a comfortable silence. After a while I was beginning to feel awkward, so I turned on the radio. _The One That Got Away _by Katy Perry was just coming on.

"I love this song!" we said, simultaneously. I laughed, and started singing along.

"_Summer after high school when we first met_

_We make out in your Mustang to Radiohead_

_And on my 18th Birthday_

_We got matching tattoos_

_Used to steal your parents' liquor_

_And climb to the roof_

_Talk about our future_

_Like we had a clue_

_Never planned that one day_

_I'd be losing you_

_In another life_

_I would be your girl_

_We'd keep all our promises_

_Be us against the world_

_In another life_

_I would make you stay_

_So I don't have to say_

_You were the one that got away_

_The one that got away_

_I was June and you were my Johnny Cash_

_Never one without the other we made a pact_

_Sometimes when I miss you_

_I put those records on (Whoa)_

_Someone said you had your tattoo removed_

_Saw you downtown singing the Blues_

_It's time to face the music_

_I'm no longer your muse_

_But in another life_

_I would be your girl_

_We'd keep all our promises_

_Be us against the world_

_In another life_

_I would make you stay_

_So I don't have to say_

_You were the one that got away_

_The one that got away_

_The o-o-o-o-o-one [x3]_

_The one that got away_

_All this money can't buy me a time machine (Nooooo)_

_It can't replace you with a million rings (Nooooo)_

_I should've told you what you meant to me (Whoa)_

_'Cause now I pay the price_

_In another life_

_I would be your girl_

_We'd keep all our promises_

_Be us against the world_

_In another life_

_I would make you stay_

_So I don't have to say_

_You were the one that got away_

_The one that got away_

_The o-o-o-o-o-one [x3]_

_In another life_

_I would make you stay_

_So I don't have to say_

_You were the one that got away_

_The one that got away"_

"That is such a good song!" I smiled.

"Kinda sad, though."

"Yeah, but all the best songs are sad."

"Good point."

"So, are we nearly there yet?"

"Really, Sonny, really?"

"What?"

"You sound like a little kid."

"Sorry. Are we?"

"Yeah, we'll be another couple minutes, that's all."

"Okay. What movie are we watching?"

"That's a surprise."

"Aw, c'mon, Chad! I hate surprises!"

"No you don't, you love surprises."

"I know, but it was worth a try."

"Just be patient. You'll find out soon enough."

"Can't I at least have a hint?"

"Nope." He smirked, popping the 'p'.

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"So, are we good?"

"No."

"What?" he asked, surprised I'd messed up our infamous 'fight'.

"Tell me what movie we're watching."

"No can do."

"Whatever." I said, rolling my eyes and crossing my arms over my chest, trying to hide the grin threatening to take over my face.

We drove the rest of the way listening to the radio. I wasn't really listening though. I was thinking. What if it was a horror movie? I hated horror movies! I always embarrassed myself, screaming and hiding behind my popcorn bucket, or shutting my eyes and putting my fingers in my ears like a little kid.

Or what if it was a comedy and I was laughing so much I snorted, or something embarrassing like that? I don't think I could stand snorting in front of Chad.

Or what if it was a romance and I cried? I always cried at romantic films, and I didn't want to leave the cinema crying, in case the press get a picture and make up some sort of story about me and Chad. I had the same problems if it was a sad film. God, what film could we watch where I wouldn't embarrass myself?

"Chad?"

"Yeah, Sonshine?"

"Are we watching a Looney Toons movie?"

"No," he said, chuckling but also looking confused, "why?"

"No reason." I said. _Dammit. That was my only chance._

"Don't worry, Sonny, it'll be fine. Look, we're her now."

Looking up, I realised that we were. Heart beating loudly, I clambered out of the car, smoothing out my dress and covering my eyes at the sudden flashing lights as we were assaulted by the paparazzi.

"Mr Cooper, is this your first date with Miss Munroe?"

"Miss Munroe, are you really dating Mr Cooper, or is it for publicity?"

"Chad, are you planning to add Miss Munroe to your long list of conquests in the dating department?"

"Sonny, are you and Chad really married?"

"Miss Munroe, is it true that you are pregnant with Mr Cooper's child, and are only dating to keep the truth about your one-night-stand a secret?"

I couldn't help laughing at those last two. Stepping towards one reporter's microphone, I spoke.

"Chad and I are two teenagers going out on our first date after being together for a little while. I'm not pregnant, we are not married, or even engaged. Okay?"

And with that, I grabbed Chad's hand and dragged him towards the entrance.

In the end we watched a rom-com, and I was fine. I laughed at the funny parts, and smiled at the romantic parts, but overall I didn't embarrass myself too much. I say too much because I might have spilt my drink on the lap of the woman sat next to me, but luckily she didn't seem too angry. Chad just laughed and shook his head.

We got salty popcorn, but I hardly ate any of it, since Chad eats pretty fast. When we left the theatre, we walked to the park across the road and just talked for a while, running back to the car hand in hand when it started raining. Then we drove home, and Chad pulled over just around the corner so we could kiss goodbye without being interrupted, and I opened the front door and walked in a full eight minutes before my curfew, resulting in a happy mother.

Chad texted me just before I fell asleep, telling me he had a great time and that he loved me. I told him so did I and that I loved him too. The whole thing was perfect, and I couldn't help but think; _this is how things are supposed to be. _Everything was perfect.

Little did I know, that wouldn't last long.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Eighteen

Chad picked me up for work the next day. He called me an hour beforehand, so I had time to get ready, so we got to work early. We went straight to my dressing room, but we just sat and talked. He knew I that I didn't want to make out, and he respected that. I was thinking about the reporters' questions last night. One question in particular.

"Chad, can I ask you something?"

"You just did."

"No, seriously."

"Sure, Sonshine."

"What did that reporter mean last night? You know, when he asked 'are you planning to add Miss Munroe to your long list of conquests in the dating department?"

"Oh, you caught that?"

"Sure did."

"Well, did you not read the magazines before you came to the Falls?"

"Sometimes, but I never really cared about Celebrity gossip. I only read the Mackenzie Falls articles, nothing about you or the cast members."

"Oh. Well, if you had, you'd know. Before you came, I used to be a right player. I dated a different girl every week. I guess it was my way of making up for everything that happened with my brother. I wanted someone to love me, but I couldn't bring myself to love them back, in case they did what Zac and my parents did."

"Oh. I'm sorry. Look, I don't want to hurt you, but I need to ask you something else."

"No, Sonny."

"What? I haven't asked you yet."

"It's kind of obvious what you were going to ask. And no, you're not one of those girls. I tried not to love you, but I couldn't help it. And I know you're not going to hurt me. You're not a week-long thing for me, Sonny."

"Oh, I know that."

"Huh? Then what were you going to ask me?"

"I was going to ask if your brother is the reason you hate Zac Efron. You know, same name and everything."

"Oh. That. Well, no, not really. I don't really hate him. I've never met the guy."

"Then what's with all the rumours?"

"I think it was when I was doing an interview, and a reporter asked me how I felt about High School Musical, it had just come out, and I said it was okay, a little childish, and then something about Zac that must have been taken the wrong way."

"Oh. And you never set them right?"

"It helps my reputation. Zac is a good guy, through and through. If everyone thinks I hate him, it only adds to the 'bad boy bravado' I put across."

"Well, I guess that makes sense, but what happens if you meet him, and he's a great guy, but he doesn't like you because of all the rumours?"

"Well, I guess I never really thought about that. But, I mean, come on. He's a huge star, everyone knows him, what are the chances that a small-time soap star like me will ever meet him? Even if I am the greatest actor of our generation?"

Wow. I'd never heard Chad talk about himself like that. Well, other than the last part, obviously.

"Wow! I can't believe you said that!"

"There's more to me than meets the eye, Sonshine."

"Oh, trust me, I know that."

"So, you know all about my screwed up life, how come you've never talked about yours?"

"Well, there's not much to talk about. I was born in Wisconsin, but I don't remember because after my dad died when I was one my mother moved here with me. I've grown up with just my mom, until a couple years ago when she met Gary, her boyfriend. He's alright, I suppose, but he tries too hard, you know what I mean?"

"I think so. I'm sorry about your dad. I never realised, I just assumed your parents were divorced or something."

"Oh, don't be sorry. I don't even remember him. Sure, I wish he was alive, but if he was I never would have moved here, and my life would be completely different, so I can't really bring myself to regret it."

"Oh. So, you don't remember him at all?"

"No. I mean, my mom's told me stories, and I have pictures, but that's all."

"You have pictures? Does he look like you? Well, I guess he must, because you don't really look much like your mom. No offence, obviously."

"None taken, everyone says that. Why the sudden interest in my life?"

"Well, you know about mine, and I want to know as much about you as possible. Isn't that what boyfriends do?"

"Well, yeah I suppose. I have the pictures in my photo album. You wanna see?"

"Sure."

I got up to get the album, but it wasn't where it usually was. _Weird. _I found it on the opposite side of my desk. I figured I must have moved it when I was looking for something.

Opening the album, I was surprised when a load of little pictures fell out. I knew they weren't mine, but it was definitely my album. Picking them up off the floor, I looked at them. And my horror grew with every one.

_Chad and Marta kissing. Chad and Marta on the beach, half-naked. Chad and Marta at a restaurant. Chad and Marta on a couch, half-naked. Chad and Marta making out. Chad on top of Marta. Marta on top of Chad. _I couldn't bring myself to look at any more. I dropped them on my dresser and sank to the floor.

"Sonny? Are you okay?" Chad asked, sounding panicked. It was probably fake. This was all probably fake. The pictures were obviously recent. He was probably just trying to get into my pants, to prove that he could get any girl. He was probably planning to seduce me, and then go crawling back to Marta when he was finished with me.

"You said it was fake. You lied." I whispered, just loud enough for him to hear.

"What?" he asked, confused.

"Just get out."

"Sonny, what-"

"JUST GET OUT!" I roared, finally letting my anger and hatred consume me.

"Sonny!"

"YOU LIED! YOU WERE USING ME! YOU WERE JUST GOING TO GO BACK TO HER! I HATE YOU! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Sonshine!"

"Don't call me that." I whispered, my anger ebbing away, leaving behind confusion and sadness and hatred.

"Fine. I'll go. But I'll be back, Sonny. When you've calmed down, I'll come back. I don't know what I've done, but I'm sorry. I love y-"

"Don't, Chad. Just…don't. Please leave." I said, shaking with suppressed tears.

"Okay. Bye Sonny. See you later." He sounded confused and hurt. So, so hurt. But I knew it had to be an act. Why would he be hurt? It was all a lie, and at least now he could run back to Marta. As soon as I heard the door shut, I let the tears flow. And flow they did. I sat there for what felt like hours, just letting the tears stream down my face. I thought he loved me. He told me he loved me. I fell in love with him. And somehow, despite what I knew now, I was still in love with him. I knew I would never stop loving him. And that's what hurt the most.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys! Thanks for still reading! I really want to hit 100 reviews, and I only need 3 more, but please, review! I really appreciate it! Plus it motivates me to write and upload faster! So please review! I get if you dont have time, but even just one word really makes my day! Thanks! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot line!**

Chapter Nineteen

I went to rehearsals and tried to act normal, but I was dying inside. For some reason, Chad left early. He managed to convince the director to film the scene we were planning to film last, which had everyone but him in it. When we finally finished, I rushed back to my dressing room, only to freeze in the doorway. Chad was in there, the pictures in his hands.

"Chad? What are you doing here?"

"Investigating. I wanted to know why you were so upset earlier, and I think I figured it out."

"Well, whatever you have to say, save your breath. Just tell me one thing."

"What?"

"Were you dating Marta all this time? Was this whole thing a dare? Were you using me?"

"No. Please, let me explain."

"Why should I?"

"Because, I can give you detailed reasons for all of these pictures. And they're all the truth."

"Fine. You have twenty minutes."

"Half an hour."

"Twenty-five. Don't push it." I warned.

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good!"

"Good!"

"So are we good?"

"Oh, we are so good. You have twenty-four minutes."

"Sorry. Come here, then."

I walked over, planning to sit beside him on the couch, but he had the pictures spread out on the cushion, so I sat on the floor.

"Right. Picture one; me and Marta kissing. If you look closely, you can see a Mackenzie Falls tie. And if you had watched season four episode five, you can see that it's just the Mackenzie-Penelope kiss scene flipped over and cropped so it looks real."

"Oh, yeah. I never realised. What about the rest?"

"Picture two; me and Marta on the beach, in our swimming costumes. When we finished filming the season finale of season five, which wasn't long ago, that's why it looks recent, the entire cast of Mack Falls went to the beach to celebrate. I know she's a bitch," I flinched at the swear-word, and he smirked, "but she's a friend. We were just playing around."

"Oh."

"Then there's this one," he said, pointing to another one on a beach, which I hadn't seen the first time, "picture three; I have my arm around her because we were playing catch. And I was 'it'. Picture four; this one was when we were fake-dating. We went to a meal; this picture was in loads of magazines, Sonny. I'm honestly surprised you've never seen it before."

"Actually, now that I think about it, I think I have." I said, blushing. Now I felt really guilty.

"Picture five; this one's Photoshopped. I'm pretty sure that's Marta, but that guy's skin is darker than mine. Can't you tell?"

"I suppose…"

"Picture six; again, this was when we were fake-dating. This one wasn't in any magazines that I know of, but it was all over the internet. Picture seven; me and Chastity, slow dancing. This is Photoshopped too. When the studio had this big dance thing, Chastity's date bailed, so I danced with her, because I felt bad."

"Oh. I never even saw this one, but it's obvious it's not her. I'm sorry, I should have asked you about them. But what about these? Were these when you were fake-dating too?"

"No, actually, these were real."

"What?"

"She ran into me. I fell. She landed on top of me. That's the first one. The second one is when I was getting up, and the picture was taken at just the right time to make it look bad, but I was just getting up."

"Oh." I felt so guilty. I had done pretty much exactly what his parents had done. I'd jumped to conclusions. At least, I'd done half of what they had done. Unlike them I was going to listen to him, and believe him. Because I knew he was telling the truth.

"Sonny? Say something! Do you believe me?"

"Yes. I believe you. And I'm sorry. Really sorry. I'm such an idiot!"

"No worries. But I have a bone to pick with you."

"I know, I did what your parents did, I'm a terrible person, and I understand if you never want to talk to me again!"

"What? That's not it at all! I mean, yeah, you jumped to conclusions, but you had reason to. I have to admit, at first glance, they do look pretty real. But you've done something they never did; you've listened to me. You've given me a chance to explain. And you believe me. That's better than I expected, better than I deserve."

"No, it's not! You deserve more than me, so much more!"

"No, Sonny, I don't. But let's not fight about this. I have you, and you have me. Let's leave it at that."

"Okay. So, if that's not it, what do you mean you have a bone to pick with me?"

"Why do you have pictures of loads of guys in your photo album?"

"Oh. That. Well…before we were dating, I used it as a 'crush diary'. Me and my friends all had one. I have pictures of all my celebrity crushes in there."

"Oh. So, that's why I'm in it?"

"Well…" I said, blushing bright red. No, I was never obsessed with him like a lot of girls, but of course I liked him. What girl wouldn't?

"I knew it. But I don't mind about that. What I care about is the fact that you have a picture of Zac Efron in here!"

"I thought you didn't hate him?"

"I don't, but I'm assuming that you didn't know that when you put his picture in here."

"Well, I didn't, but…"

"I can't believe it! You were cheating on me, even before we even met!"

"Chad, I didn't cheat on you. We weren't together then."

"Well, you cheated on me in your mind…" even he realised how lame that sounded.

"Chad?"

"What?"

"Would you like me to take those pictures out of my photo album?"

"Yes please."

"Tough." I smirked, grabbing the album and running to the door. But he was too quick. Before I could get it open, he had his arms around me.

"Chad! Let go!"

"Not until you get rid of those pictures!" he laughed.

"Never!" I cried dramatically.

"Well, then, I guess I'll have to do this!" he whispered in my ear, before dragging me back to the couch and throwing me down. I braced myself for tickling, but was surprised when he leant down and kissed me.

"Are you going to take the pictures out now?" he said huskily.

"Nope." I said, and he smiled, kissing me again. Only this time, he didn't pull away. Dropping the album, I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. He didn't expect it, and fell on top of me. I moaned, and he slipped his tongue in my mouth. This time I didn't pull away. Some part of me was screaming at me to stop, but I ignored it.

We stayed like that for a while, just kissing, occasionally pulling apart for air. Then he shifted his weight, and I felt something suspiciously hard against my leg. _Oh no. _Surprised, I pushed him off me.

"Ow! What was that for?" he asked. I felt myself turn scarlet. I had never been so embarrassed before.

"I-I-I'm sorry. I-erm-you…"

"Spit it out Sonny! Did I hurt you?"

"No. I…I felt something…_hard._" I whispered the last part, feeling my face get hotter. I watched as his face changed from confusion, to realisation. Then he started laughing. Like, properly, uncontrollable laughter.

"What's so funny?" I asked, a little angry that he found my embarrassment so funny.

"I-you-I-you thought-I-"

"Chad!" I yelled, really mad now.

"You thought I-erm-well, you thought I was, you know…"

"Well, what else am I supposed to think?"

"Sonny…" he said, finally controlling his laughter.

"What?" I snapped.

"I have my phone in my pocket." He said, bursting into laughter again.

"Oh."


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys! Thanks to everyone still reading! Shout out to my hundredth reviewer, XRock-HardX. Thanks to all my other reviewers too, obvs! Please R&R, it means a lot! Hope you enjoy the chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot line!**

Chapter Twenty

After Chad finally managed to stop laughing, we went back to set. Everyone except Marta was there. I'd seen her before, while I was angry at Chad, and she looked pretty smug. I didn't know why, but when she walked in, saw me and Chad together, and scowled, I realised.

"Chad! It was Marta!"

"What?"

"Marta! She put the pictures in my photo album!"

"Well, duh! Who else would it be?"

"Good point. Man, I'm such an idiot! I should have realised!"

"Don't beat yourself up. Save that for her."

"Chad!"

"What? She made you angry at me! I have a right to want you to beat her up."

"Why me? Why don't you do it?"

"I can't hit a girl!"

"I suppose. But I'm not going to hit her! I'm better than that!"

"Most girls would want to hit her."

"Oh, trust me, I want to. But that's the wrong thing to do. You fight fire with fire, you just get burnt."

"I still think you should hit her." He mumbled.

"Chad! I am not going to hit her!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"So are we good?"

"Oh, we are so good."

"Good." He smirked as he leant down to kiss me. I heard a disgusted groan and turned to see everyone staring.

"So, what, you haven't dumped her yet?" said Skyler, trying to pick a fight, as usual.

"No, and I don't plan to. Why? You like my girl, Sky?" Chad replied, causing Skyler to blush.

"Why would he like her?" scowled Marta.

"Same reason I like her. She's perfect." Chad smiled at me, and I blushed, looking down.

"Yeah, right. Whatever you say, Chad," Fergusen smiled mischievously, shooting me a condescending look, "We all know you'll break her heart by the end of the week."

"No, I won't."

"You don't have to defend yourself, bro. We don't mind. In fact, it suits us. You dump her, she's heartbroken, and the Random-loving lunatic leaves the show. Then Portlyn can come back."

"What are you talking about?"

"Didn't you know? Port wants her job back. And they don't have the money to pay four female leads. So one of them has to leave. And who do you think they're going to kick off?"

"They wouldn't! Ratings have gone through the roof since Sonny joined the cast!"

"So? People love drama, and if Isabella, the new favourite character, suffers an untimely death, ratings will rise even more!"

"Yeah, and then drop again!"

"You know old Condor. He won't see it that way. He never does."

"They wouldn't hire Portlyn back! She walked out! She set filming back by weeks!"

"Yeah, but viewers liked her. And the crew liked her. And we liked her."

"The viewers like Sonny! And the crew like Sonny!"

"Correction; some viewers like Sonny. Most hate her for stealing Mackenzie away from Chloe. And yeah, the crew like her, but we don't."

"Chad! Calm down, its fine. If they fire me, I don't care. I'll find another job. It won't be hard, not after I've been on the Falls."

"That's not the point, Sonny! They can't fire you! They just can't!"

"Yes, they can, Chad! Just let me do my last few shows as well as I possibly can. Then at least I can leave with some dignity."

"This still isn't fair. C'mon, let's go talk to Mr Condor." Grabbing my arm, he pulled me towards the exit.

"Chad! Stop! I don't need to speak to Mr Condor!"

"You do, Sonny! They can't just fire you! I'll miss you too much!"

"Look, it hasn't even been confirmed yet, has it? They might just be making it up to scare us…" I trailed off as we turned the corner to see Portlyn leaving Mr Condor's office, smiling widely. When she saw us, her eyes narrowed.

"So, this is the pathetic little cow that thought she could replace me, is it?"

"No. Actually, this is Sonny, the amazing girl who actually did replace you." replied Chad, glaring at her.

"So, you still haven't gotten over it?" she smirked, causing Chad to grip my hand tighter.

"Gotten over what?" I asked, clueless.

"Oh. So, he didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"Before I left, me and Chaddy here dated. And, let's say, I took _everything _from him, then broke his heart." I stood, shocked, as the meaning of her words sunk in.

"I-Chad-how could you?" I asked, furious.

"Quite easily. After a couple drinks he didn't even try to say no." she grinned maliciously, and I turned to see Chad wince and try to pull his hand away from mine. I held on tighter. He had to know that I was here for him, no matter what this girl told me.

"Just leave us alone."

"Are you sure that's what he wants?" she said, looking at Chad pointedly. He was biting his lip now, and I could see the tears in his eyes.

"Chad? Are you okay?"

"I'm good. Can we just go? Please?"

"Sure. C'mon." I said, tugging him back in the direction of my dressing room.

When we got inside, I locked the door and pulled Chad into a hug. When he stopped shaking, we sat down on the couch.

"What's wrong?" I asked, feeling terrible.

"She-she…She got me drunk, one night. I remember leaving the club with her, then waking up in this big pink bed. Naked. I never felt so dirty. I know it's usually girls who go through this, and I know it makes me seem so stupid, but I always wanted to, you know, lose my virginity to someone special, someone I cared about. And she messed that up for me. Completely."

"I'm so sorry Chad! When did this happen?"

"About a year ago, on my eighteenth birthday. She called it a birthday present. Worst birthday present I ever got. I thought I was over it, but apparently not."

"If it happened a year ago, how come you managed to work with her all that time before she quit?"

"It was hard. The reason I reacted so badly today was because I thought I'd seen the last of her, and I was shocked when she turned up. Plus, I didn't want you to meet her. I knew she'd tell you that, to try and make you angry with me, and I didn't want you to hate me."

"Why would I hate you? It was her fault."

"Yeah, but I'm not…"

"Chad? Seriously? No offence, but I didn't expect you to be."

"Oh. Well, I guess that's a good thing. I think." He said, looking relieved and confused at the same time.

"Look, how about we just forget about Portlyn, and watch a movie or something?"

"Sounds great." He smiled, kissing me quickly on the cheek.

"Chad?"

"Yeah?"

"You can kiss me, you know."

"I just did."

"Properly. You've never kissed me on the cheek before."

"You've kissed me on the cheek!"

"Shut up and kiss me, Chad!" I said. And that's exactly what he did. Again, and again, and again…


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey guys! I know Sonny has been pretty OOC for this fic, and even more so in this chapter, but you have to remember she's older in this, and she's obviously going to be different as she's on Mack Falls instead of So Random. Chad and Sonny take their relationship a step further in this chap, so I'm sorry if you weren't expecting it, or don't really want it. It's not graphic, but if you don't like, don't read!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything excpet the plot line!**

Chapter Twenty-One

When we left the studios that night, Chad drove me straight to my house. On the way, it started raining. Crossing my fingers, I hoped it wasn't a thunderstorm. I had been afraid of thunder all my life and it had only gotten worse as I got older. Kissing Chad goodbye quickly, I jumped out the car and ran to the front door. I waved as he drove off, then opened the door and went inside. Turning on all the lights, I relaxed, leaning against the door. That is, until I heard it. The unmistakeable boom of thunder. Wincing, I dropped my bag and ran to my room. I jumped on my bed and curled up in a tight ball, planning to stay like that until it ended.

I was surprised when my phone rang not long later. Shakily, I reached out to grab it from my dresser.

"Hello?" I whispered, trying to keep my voice steady.

"Sonny? It's mom. Are you okay? I'm sorry, I can't come home. Can you ask one of your friends from the cast to come over? Or Lucy, she lives nearby."

"I-I'll be f-f-fine, mom."

"No, Sonny, you won't. Call Lucy."

"O-okay then. B-bye."

"Bye sweetie. I'll call back in half an hour to make sure you're okay."

"Thanks m-m-mom." I know it seems irrational, but I was literally terrified.

Dialling Lucy's number, I waited as it rang. Her mom answered.

"Sonny?" she asked. _Dammit. _There was no way she would let me speak to Lucy, let alone let Lucy come over.

"C-c-can I speak t-to L-L-Lucy please?" I asked.

"Sonny, it's eleven o'clock. No, you most certainly cannot speak to Lucy."

"B-but its im-im-import-tant."

"I don't care. Lucy is asleep. Goodnight." She said curtly, hanging up quickly. I had no choice. Unless I wanted to spend the night alone, which I_ really_ didn't, I had to call Chad.

He answered on the first ring.

"Ch-Chad?"

"Sonny? What's wrong?" he asked, sounding worried.

"C-c-can you come over? P-p-please?"

"Sure. I'm on my way." I heard keys jangling.

"C-can you s-s-stay on the ph-phone?"

"Yeah. So, what's up?"

"I'm s-scared of thunderstorms." I whispered, embarrassed.

"Oh. Well, no worries, I'll be there soon."

"Thanks, Chad. You're the best. Can you just talk?"

"About what?"

"Anything. Just keep talking. It calms me down."

"Okay. Well, you're not the only person I know who's afraid of thunder."

"Really?"

"Yup. My Aunt is. You know the one I live with? She can't be alone in the house if there's a storm. She gets really shaky, and can't talk at all. Honestly, it used to scare me, but after a few months I got used to it, and now I know what to do when it happens?"

"What d-do you do?" I asked, intrigued.

"Well, I make her a hot chocolate. She usually spills most of it, but then I make her another one, and she drinks all of it. Then, if she wants, I make her another, or if not, I get her some ice-cream."

So that's why he didn't laugh, or even sound surprised when I told him I was scared.

"Wow. Sounds great. I never knew you were so c-caring."

"Well, usually I'm not. But when it comes to the people I love, which is pretty much just my Aunt and you, I can't _not _care."

"Aw, thanks!"

"Anytime. I'm just pulling into the drive now. You in your room?"

"Yeah. The door's open, can you just come up?"

"Yeah. I'm gonna hang up now, 'kay?"

"Yeah. See you in a minute."

I listened as the door opened and closed. I heard footsteps coming up the stairs, and then smiled when the door opened and he poked his head around it.

"Hey, Sonshine!" he said, walking towards the bed and jumping on it. I screamed as I flew into the air, and then started laughing, and he soon joined in.

"Thanks Chad! I feel better already!" I smiled.

"I tend to have that effect on people."

"I know. So, are you okay now?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you know, what happened with Portlyn. Are you okay?"

"Sonny, it was a year ago. I'm fine."

"I meant what happened today, dopey."

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was mostly upset because I thought I'd lose you. But I haven't, so it's okay."

"Oh. Well, good. What do you want to do?"

"I can think of a few things…"

"Erm…I have monopoly! And, erm, movies! Yeah, we could watch a movie!" I was nervous for some reason. Maybe it was just because we were alone, or because we were in my room, on my bed…

"Really, Sonny, really? Monopoly?"

"Well, I'm just…nervous, okay?" I blurted, feeling my cheeks heat up.

"Why? Because we're all alone? No distractions, nothing to stop us from…" he trailed off, moving closer to me. I couldn't stand it anymore. I closed the distance between us and kissed him.

This time it was different. It was…urgent. I felt so many different emotions, but the most obvious was need. I needed him. It was as simple as that. Pulling him with me, I lay back. It felt so good to feel his weight on top of me. I shuddered. I knew that I should stop, that this was going too far, but as I pulled his shirt over his head, I couldn't bring myself to pull away.

I moaned as he ran his hands up my back, under my top. Reaching down, I helped him tug it over my head. I blushed, but this time, I didn't cover myself. Pulling away, he looked at me. Really looked at me, in a way no-one has ever looked at me before. I could see longing in his eyes, and desire, but mostly I could see love. It was then that I knew he really loved me.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Are you sure about this? I mean, I want to, a lot, but I don't want you to do anything you'll regret, or-" I cut him off with a kiss.

"Chad, be quiet. I'm sure. I'm positive. We're both seventeen, nearly eighteen, and I'm ready."

"Okay…" he still looked hesitant, so I pulled him back to me for another searing kiss, leaving us both breathless.

"Am I doing a good job convincing you?" I asked, trying to sound flirty.

"Yeah. But I'm not quite convinced. I think I might need a little more convincing…"

Shaking with nerves, I quickly kissed him again. This wasn't something I had planned to do until I was married, but I knew I was ready. I had never felt as scared as I did right then, but I wanted this. All my life I had been a good girl, living up to everyone's expectations, never doing anything wrong. So, obviously, I was worried about what would happen. But no-one but me and Chad ever have to know.

Don't get me wrong, I wasn't doing this to prove anything. I was in love, and we'd been dating for a while. We were ready for this.


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews for last chapter! I was worried people wouldnt like it, but obviously some do! Please review, even if its just to say what you dont like and think I should change! And if anyone wants me to read and review their own stories, please just ask! I'll read any TV show, book or movie FanFiction (if I know it), not just SWAC! Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot line! :D**

Chapter Twenty-Two

I'd love to be able to say that it was perfect. But that would be a lie. In reality, it was awkward, and kind of embarrassing. I was shaking pretty bad, and it actually hurt quite a lot. But I didn't regret it. In fact, I had never felt as happy as I did afterwards. I lay there, Chad's arms wrapped tightly around me, and drifted off to sleep. I had the best dream ever that night. And the best part? Waking up and realising that it wasn't a dream; it was my reality.

I'd been asleep for a couple of hours when my phone went off. It was my mom, texting me to tell me she would be home in ten minutes. I was about to go back to sleep when it hit me; Chad was still there! In my bed! And we were still naked! Shooting upright, I jolted Chad awake. Rubbing his eyes, he sat up, smiling awkwardly at me.

"Good morning." He said.

"Good morning. Chad, my mom is on her way home! She'll be here in ten minutes!"

"And?"

"We have to get dressed!"

"Oh yeah. Sorry, I forgot." He smiled, standing up, giving me a full view of his entire body…

Blushing, I looked away. I reached down and grabbed my clothes from the floor, using them to cover myself as I jogged into my ensuite bathroom.

"Sonny? Don't tell me you're shy, not after…you know."

"Shut up and get dressed Chad. My mom will be home anytime now!"

"You said we had ten minutes!"

"Yeah, but she always says she'll be longer than she actually is."

"Okay. I'm done. You?"

I was just pulling my jeans back on, so I left the bathroom to see Chad stood there, still shirtless. Blushing again, I scowled at him.

"You said you were done!"

"Really, Sonny, really? You're upset about seeing me shirtless? After last night?"

"I'm a shy person! Gimme a break!"

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good!"

"Good!"

"So, are we good?"

"Oh, we are so good." I said, walking towards him and kissing him softly.

"No regrets?" he murmured against my lips.

"None." I whispered back, smiling.

We went downstairs and I started to cook some pancakes while he sat at the dining table and flicked through a magazine. I jumped when the door opened, and my heart started beating madly, but Chad managed to stay calm. I was worried that she would figure it out, that somehow she would know.

"Hey honey. Chad." She smiled, looking confused when she noticed Chad.

"Hi Mrs Munroe."

" I don't mean to be rude, but why are you here?"

"Sonny called me last night, because she was scared. I stayed over, we fell asleep before the thunder stopped."

That wasn't technically a lie; we fell asleep before we realised the thunder had stopped. But we never actually noticed when it stopped. At least, I didn't.

"What happened to Lucy?" she asked me, trying to look normal but I could tell she was angry by the way she was gripping her bag like she would die if she let go.

"Her mom answered, and wouldn't let me speak to her. I don't really have any other girl-friends, so Chad was the only person I could call."

"Oh, okay." She visibly relaxed, but I could tell we'd be having a 'talk' later on.

"Oh, Sonny, I have to go in a bit. I'm meeting some old friends in the park."

"Oh. Well, can I come with?"

"Sure. We can go after breakfast. You need any help with that?" he said, pointing towards the pancake batter on the worktop.

"Excuse me? Sonny, were you planning to ask me if you could go?"

"Oh, sorry mom. Can I?" I really hoped she would say yes. I was not in the mood to answer questions.

"Sure, but be back for dinner. I'm making spaghetti. Actually, Chad, would you like to have dinner here tonight?"

"Sure, Mrs Munroe. I'd love to."

We ate the pancakes in silence, and when we were done I quickly kissed my mom on the cheek and we left.

"Wow. Awkward…" Chad whistled.

"How were you so calm? I was dying inside! I couldn't stop thinking that she was going to realise!"

"Why would she?"

"I don't know! I'm freaking out her, Chad! I'm supposed to be a good girl!"

"Hey, calm down," he smiled, pulling me into a hug, "I'm sorry if you regret it, but it doesn't make you a bad girl. You're legal, and most girls have lost their virginity a lot younger than seventeen."

"Oh, no, I don't regret it. At all. I'm just worried about what people will think!"

"Sonshine, no-one's going to find out. Contrary to popular belief, you don't look any different after your first time."

"I know that. I know I'm overreacting, but I can't help it!"

"I know, Sonny. C'mon, let's go."

"Who are we meeting?"

"Some old friends of mine. They're cool."

We drove in silence, him holding my hand with his free one, occasionally letting go to change gear. When we got to the park, I couldn't see anyone for miles, except for a group of scary-looking guys huddled together, smoking what didn't look like normal cigarettes. I was sure that they couldn't be the guys Chad was friends with, but when we got out he immediately started dragging me in their direction.

"Chad? They're your friends?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"They just look a little…scary."

"Well, I guess they do, but once you get to know them, they're good guys."

Somehow I found that hard to believe, but I nodded anyway. When we got close, one of them, a big scary guy with freaky tattoos in a leather jacket, turned and smiled at us. He high-fived Chad, then looked me over, his gaze lingering too long on my chest area for comfort.

"Y'aight, mate?" he said, looking at Chad. The others were silent, but they were all staring at me. I squirmed.

"I'm good, thanks, Teddy. You guys?"

"We're doing good. Man, you look more like your brother every time I see you, squirt." I froze, shocked. Could these be the guys Chad's brother got involved with? I saw Chad wince when they mentioned his brother, and I squeezed his hand supportively. He glanced at me, looking surprised, as if he'd forgotten I was there. _Ouch._

"Yeah, I guess. So, you said you wanted me?"

"Yeah, our usual guy got nicked, and we need a temporary runner until we can find a new guy. You in?"

"Do I have a choice?" Chad asked dryly.

"Not really."

"Then sure. What do you need me to do?" they weren't talking about what I thought they were talking about, were they?

"I'll drop off a load at your place tomorrow, with a list of places."

"What time?"

"Whenever I get there." The guy grinned, but I could see the threat in his eyes.

"Okay. Well, I've got to get my friend here home, so I'll see you later." _Friend? What?_

"Friend, huh?"

"Yeah." He said, his grip on my hand tightening.

"So, you're not dating then?"

"No, just friends." Okay, now I was confused. Why was he saying this? Did he mean it?

"So, what, you wouldn't mind if she hung out with us for a while, then?" he said, wrapping his beefy hand around my wrist, making me squeal.

"No! I mean, yeah, I would mind. She's my friend. I'm not letting you touch her." Chad said angrily, glaring at the guy. I expected him to ignore it. Chad was, after all, half his size. But he dropped my wrist, stepping back and putting his hands up.

"Sorry! No harm done, eh mate?"

"Whatever. Just don't touch Son-her. Don't touch her."

"Calm down, man. We won't!" came a voice from behind Teddy. This guy was shorter, and where Teddy had muscle, he had fat, but he was equally as scary.

"Good. See you guys later." He said, turning sharply and pulling me towards the car roughly. I didn't talk until we were in the car and on the road.

"Chad?"

"Yeah?"

"Why do I get the feeling those guys aren't really your friends?"

"Because they're not. They're the guys I told you about, that my brother got involved with."

"Thought so. So, why are you still involved with them?"

"Because I killed my brother. I owe it to him to help out his friends."

"What? On what world does that make sense? And what was that you were talking about; when you said you'd be a 'temporary runner'? Does that mean what I think it means?" I asked, getting angry.

"Look, Sonny, I'm just doing a couple of jobs for them, 'kay? Nothing to worry about. I'm not actually doing drugs, just delivering them."

"So? Chad, that's just as bad! You don't owe these guys, or your brother, anything! How could you be so stupid?" I cried.

"I do owe them, okay? Look, when my brother died, the police did a little digging. They would have found out some stuff, but I didn't want my brother to be remembered as a druggie, or a dealer, or whatever else he was. So I asked the guys to cover his tracks. And they did. So now I owe them."

"I can't believe this, Chad! You need to tell the police about them! You can't deliver these drugs, Chad. If you get caught, you'll go to prison!"

"I have to, Sonny, okay? You don't get it. These guys, they have all the power. If I don't do what they say, they'll get mad. And then they'll go after the ones I love."

"Why did the big one, Teddy, back off when you told him to leave me alone, then, if they have all the power?"

"We have an agreement. They don't touch anyone I know unless I say they can. They're bad guys. They don't exactly 'date' girls."

"I know what you mean. So why did you say I was just your friend?"

"Because, if I ever upset them, they'll go after the ones I love. I don't want them to hurt you, Sonny. I couldn't stand it if they hurt you." He looked upset, so I let it go.

"I still think you should go to the police, Chad."

"I can't, Sonny. Look, they only make me do stuff from time to time, other than that they leave me alone. As long as I do what they say, I'll be fine. Plus, if I go to the police and they're not sent to prison, they'll be angry." I knew it was the wrong thing to do, but I just nodded and shut up.

"So, are we going to work?" I asked, trying to break the tension.

"Yeah. We don't start until midday, so we'll be early, but we can hang out in a dressing room for a bit, if you want?"

"Sounds good." I smiled, trying to hide the fear and worry on my voice. I knew that our problems were far from over.


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading! Please review! Please! I need some advice! And please tell me if you want me to check out any of your own stories! I hope you like the chapter, and as you can see I've started updating once a day. It may go up or down, depending on how much h/w I get, but I've got to start focusing at school since I've got my GCSE's next year, and I've already started them in a couple subjects, so school is going to be no.1 priority at the moment. But don't worry, I'll keep writing; it's the only thing keeping me sane! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot line!**

Chapter Twenty-Three

Dinner that night was awkward. Every time mom looked at me, I blushed, and every time I looked at Chad, I blushed. I was so worried that mom would somehow figure it out. She'd kill me, and I would be so embarrassed. Maybe that meant I wasn't ready. But surely I would have known at the time if I wasn't?

Knowing about what Chad had gotten into, with those guys, I began to worry about our future together. What if he got into trouble? What if he ended up in prison? I knew it was wrong of him to do this, but I also knew that he really, truly believed that he owed it to his brother. That kinda made it better. But not much.

"Sonny? Are you going to eat that?" asked my mom, staring at my plate. I realised I had been so busy thinking that I hadn't even been eating. Smiling, I nodded.

"Yeah, sorry mom. It's really good, by the way!"

"How would you know? You haven't tasted it yet."

"It…smells good. Yeah, it smells really good. I'm just distracted."

"Well, are you sick? You look kind of pale, dear." She looked concerned, and I realised I wasn't feeling too good. Probably because of all the stress.

"I'm alright. Just a little tired. And, now that you mention it, I do feel a little sick. Probably just a cold or something, though. No need to worry." I grinned widely, trying to look perfectly happy when inside I was screaming.

"Do you want to go to bed, Sonny?"

"Nah, I'll be fine. Chad's here, anyway."

"Actually, I've got to go home in a minute. My au-mom's expecting me." I was confused for a second, then realised-not everyone knew about his parents, and he told most people that his aunt was his mom, to prevent all the questions.

"Oh. Okay, then, I guess I'll go to bed then. You done, Chad?" I said, standing up and picking up my still mostly full plate, and reaching for his empty one when he nodded.

I piled them on the worktop in the kitchen, then went back to grab my mom's plate. I piled them into the dishwasher, then went into the hall to say goodbye to Chad, who ws putting on his jacket.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" it wasn't supposed to, but it came out as a question.

"Probably. But if the, erm, _job, _takes too long, I might not go to work."

"What if they get angry?"

"If they get angry, the worst they could do is fire me. If Teddy and the guys get angry, the worst they could do is kill everyone I love, then me. I'd rather be fired than watch the people I love die."

"Sorry. I forgot. But I still don't think this is a good idea. You should go to the police, Chad."

"I know I should, Sonny. But I owe them, and-"

"Stop it, Chad! You don't owe them anything! You don't owe your brother anything! Why can't you see that?" I cried, finally losing my temper.

"You don't get it Sonny! And you probably never will! This is my battle, Sonshine, not yours. Please, don't try to get involved."

"If you didn't want me involved, why did you take me with you today?"

"I don't know! I guess I'm just scared of them, and I figured they'd be less likely to hurt me if I brought you. They would never beat me up in front of a girl. I guess I didn't really consider how dangerous it was for you. I was being selfish; I'm sorry." He hung his head, and suddenly I felt guilty again. I placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, but he shrugged it off.

"I'm gonna go, Sonny. I'll text you, okay? Even if I don't make it to work."

"Sure, Chad," I smiled softly as he walked out the door, "bye."

Walking back into the lounge, I froze when I saw my mom sat on the couch with a 'we need to talk' look on her face.

"Erm, I think I'm gonna go to bed now…" I figured it was worth a try.

"No, you're not. Sonny, tell me, what happened last night?"

"Nothing. Well, there was a storm, but you know about that. And I asked Chad to come over. You know about that too. Oh, and he stayed the night. He was tired. But you know about that too." I tried to keep my voice steady, but it was slightly higher than usual, like it always is when I lie. I hoped mom wouldn't notice, but unfortunately, she did.

"Tell me the truth, Allison. Although, I think I already know. I can't think of any other reason you would lie to me, but I really don't want to believe it."

"Believe it mom. You're right. I'm so sorry."

"How could you be so irresponsible, Sonny? And in my house! When you move out, and you live alone, then it's fine with me. But I can't believe you would do that under my roof!"

"Sorry, mom, really. I know you're disappointed, but I'm old enough now, and we weren't breaking any laws…"

"What? Your age has nothing to do with it! And I understand that you weren't breaking any laws, unless you had alcohol, of course, but I'm going to give you the benefit of the doubt on that. But that's not the point! You were breaking my rules! You betrayed my trust!"

"Well, technically, you never specifically said I couldn't…"

"I figured it was implied! You did a good job of tidying up, I admit, but how could you have thought I wouldn't find out?"

"Wait, what?" I asked. Tidying up? Did she really think it was like that?

"Don't try to play innocent with me, Allison Munroe! I saw the garbage bags out front! I know you have more friends now that you're on the Falls, but that does not mean you have to be irresponsible and stupid and have a party!"

"What? I never had a party! That's not what I thought you were talking about me and Chad ha-you know what? Never mind. But I swear, mom, I didn't have a party!"

"Then what are those bags outside the house?"

"What? Oh, you mean those big black ones? Those are my old clothes; I'm taking them down to the charity stores tomorrow." I sighed in relief, thinking I was off the hook. But apparently not.

"Oh. So what did you think I was talking about?" she looked even more suspicious.

"Oh, nothing."

"Sonny."

"Really, it's not important."

"Sonny, if you don't tell me, I won't let you go to work until you do."

"What? But they'll fire me!"

"Well, then I guess you'll just have to tell me. Funny how that worked out, eh?"

"Well, look, I know you're going to be disappointed in me, but hear me out."

"Oh, Sonny, you're not doing drugs are you?"

"No! Look, this is going to be really awkward to tell you. Let's just say, as of last night, I'm not 'innocent little Sonny Munroe' anymore."

"What? Sonny, what did you steal?" she looked at me angrily, but I could see a faint spark of humour in her eyes.

"I didn't steal anything mom! How can I say this? Me and Chad, we…slept together." I winced at the phrase. It made it sound so…dirty.

"Well, I know that."

"You do?" I asked, surprised.

"Yeah, you told me. He came over because you were scared, and you fell asleep." It was when I noticed her trying to hold back a grin that I realised she was messing with me. But I decided to play along.

"Oh, yeah. I did tell you, didn't I?" I said, feigning innocence, "well, I guess I can go to bed now. Night!"

Stretching my arms, I began to walk towards my bedroom.

"Sonny, wait!"

"What?"

"Tell me the full story, Allison."

"But, I thought you understood."

"Sonny, quit fooling around. Okay, you got me; I know what you were trying to tell me. But I want to hear you say it."

"Okay mom. Me and Chad, we…we had sex, mom. I'm sorry, I know I've let you down, and you have every right to be disappointed in me, but-"

"Sonny! Stop babbling! Look, answer me one question; were you, you know, _safe_?"

Blushing, I nodded. That part was probably the most awkward moment of the whole thing. I did not want to think about it…

"Okay then. Its fine, Sonny. I'm not disappointed. In fact, I'm proud you waited till now. Most girls lose their virginity much younger that seventeen. And I know you love this guy, Sonny. It's obvious from the way you talk about him, and act around him. As long as you were ready, and he didn't pressure you into it. He didn't, right?"

"No, mom. I wanted it just as much as he did." She cringed, and I clapped my hand over my mouth.

"Too much information, honey."

"Sorry mom. So, you really don't care?"

"Nah. I can't say anything, really. I was a lot younger than seventeen when I did it the first time…"

"Mom!" I gasped. Talk about too much information!

"Sorry honey. You going to bed now?"

"Yeah," I yawned, "see you in the morning!"

She smiled at me and I went back into my room. Curling up into a ball, I sighed in content. _One worry down. One to go. _Unfortunately, it would be a lot more difficult to fix this problem than it was for the fist one.


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated, I've been so busy the last couple of days. So much Homework! Thanks for all the reviews! Please keep reviewing, they're the only reason I keep writing, and special thanks to those who have reviewed almost every chapter! The feedback is so encouraging! Hope you like the chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot line!**

Chapter Twenty-Four

That morning was pretty awkward. I went downstairs to find my mom cooking bacon for breakfast. When I smiled at her quizzically, she motioned for me to sit down.

"Sonny. Look, I know you don't want to, and I don't either, but after work, we need to talk."

"About what?"

"About what we began discussing last night…"

"I can't mom!" I cried, desperately trying to think of an excuse.

"Why not?"

"I'm…sleeping over at someone's house tonight!" I flinched when my voice rose in pitch, as it usually did when I lied.

"Chad's?" she asked, raising her eyebrow.

"No! It's…one of the girls. We haven't really gotten off to a great start, and I was really hoping to use tonight as a chance to bond. It's the only night she can do for weeks!" I crossed my fingers, hoping she would believe me.

"Well, okay. But the next night, definitely. Okay?"

"Sounds great, mom. I've got to go now, mom!" I stood up and walked towards the door.

"Sonny? You have an hour before you need to be at work!"

"We…we need to be in early today!" I said over my shoulder as I walked out the front door.

"Don't you need a lift?"

"Chad's picking me up down the block. Bye, mom!"

Slamming the door a little harder than I had meant to, I jogged down the path. Then I realised, I'd be waiting an hour for Chad! I grabbed my phone out of my coat pocket and dialled his number.

"Hello?" he said groggily.

"Hey, Chad, it's Sonny. Can you come get me? I need a lift."

"What? You're early."

"Trying to avoid a _talk _with my mother." I rolled my eyes.

"So you told her?"

"Yup. She didn't even care. Well, she asked if we used protection, so I told her yeah."

"How could we forget, right? Awkward much…"

"Just don't mention it. Anyway, I also said I was sleeping over at one of the Falls girls' place tonight, so I could avoid it later."

"But you're not, right?"

"I'd rather explain to my mother, in detail, exactly what happened that night."

"Okay. So, you wanna stay over here?"

"Would you mind?""

"'Course not. But I might have a little difficulty with that lift you just asked for."

"Why?"

"I have a job to do. Remember?"

"Oh, yeah. I can't believe I forgot. I still don't like it!"

"Yeah, Sonshine, I know." He sighed, clearly not wanting to argue with me. So I let it go.

"So, I'm on my own?"

"Nah, Sonshine, I'll come get you."

"Aw, thanks Chaddy!" I smiled.

"You're lucky you're cute."

"Would you still love me if I wasn't cute?"

"What? Why would you ask me that? You aren't planning on getting surgery, right?"

"No! I just wondered…"

"Well, then, of course I'd still love you. You'd still be Sonny."

"Aw, Chad, you're so sweet. Now hurry up and come get me! It's cold."

"Gimme a minute, I'm not even out of bed yet."

"Well, be quick!"

"I will. See you soon."

"Bye."

I hung up the phone and sat down on the curb to wait for Chad. Checking the time, I realised that my mom would be leaving the house right about now, and if she saw I hadn't gone yet, she'd be suspicious. Turning around, I searched frantically for somewhere to hide. When I heard an engine rev from our driveway, dove into the bushes, scratching myself in too many places to count.

I watched as her car drove by, and I saw her nodding her head along with the music on the radio. Smirking, I slowly tried to extricate myself from the bush, but was failing miserably. Ten minutes later, I was crying, my clothes were ripped, and I was even more tangled up than I was in the first place. I jumped when I heard an engine, then relaxed when I realised it was Chad. He pulled up and got out, looking around. I assumed he was looking for me, so I called out to him.

"Chad! I'm over here!"

He looked over in my direction, frowning, obviously confused. Doesn't take a lot to confuse him though, to be fair.

"Sonny?"

"Over here! I'm...erm…in the bush." I mumbled, embarrassed.

He spotted me and smirked, walking over.

"What the fuck are you doing in a bush, Sonshine?"

"Language!" I said automatically.

"Sorry, _mom_! What the _hell_ are you doing in a bush?"

"Well, it's complicated. I was hiding from my mom, and I got stuck. Help me!"

"So, you didn't think to hide behind the wall?" he said, pointing to the wall separating our neighbour's garden from the street.

"That's someone's garden." I said.

"So?" he frowned, and I would have hit him if I hadn't been busy trying to get out of the bush.

"I can't go in somebody's garden! That's trespassing!"

"Nobody's home." He shrugged.

"So? I would have known I had done it, and I would have felt guilty for ages!"

"Sonny, would you really rather get stuck in a bush than go into someone else's garden for twenty seconds?" he raised his eyebrows, and I had to admit he had a point.

"Well, I never thought I would get stuck in the flipping bush!"

"Calm down, Sonshine. Here, gimme your hand, I'll pull you out."

"I would, but it's stuck."

"Helpful." He groaned sarcastically.

"Can't you grab me and just pull me out?"

"It's gonna be awkward. But I can try." He said, slipping his hands under my arms and trying to pull me upwards. He managed to drag me about half way out before I slid free quickly and we went flying. He landed on the ground and I ended up on top of him. Smirking, he whispered in my ear.

"So, did you enjoy the other night so much you're willing to do it again on the street? Man, I must be good!"

"Chad! You're the one that fell. I guess you just like the feeling of me on top of you."

"I'm not going to deny that…" he raised his eyebrows suggestively, and I smacked his arm, rolling off him.

"C'mon, let's go to work."

"You aren't really considering going to work like that, are you?"

I looked at him questioningly, and he looked pointedly at my body, which was now quite visible in various places due to the amount of holes in my clothes.

"Whoops! Good thing I'm close to home!" I giggled, turning to hide my blush as I tried to hold my clothes together in a way that hid most of my body.

Walking back towards the front door, I reached under the welcome mat for the spare key. It wasn't there. Then I remembered where it was; the key bowl by the door. _Inside_. I'd used it not long ago and never put it back.

"Erm, Chad?" I looked at him nervously.

"Yeah?"

"I can't get in."

"Well, then, you can't go to work."

"I could go in and get some clothes from my dressing room…"

"Nuh-uh. You're not going anywhere in that, even if you are just running in to get changed. You can come to mine and see if I have anything that will fit you. Or my aunt."

"Sounds good. But we'll have to be quick, I don't want to be late."

"You won't. Plus, I need to get back soon. Teddy said the guy would be there with the things," he checked his watch, and grimaced, "five minutes ago. Shit, he's going to kill me!"

"Language." I murmured, but shot him an apologetic look when he glared at me.

"Can we go now? The later I am, the angrier he'll be. With any luck, he'll be late. They usually are…"

"C'mon, Chad, what are we waiting for?" I jumped down the steps and ran towards the car, smiling when I heard him chuckle and follow me.

We jumped in the car and started driving home. He was putting on a brave face, but I could tell he was worried. Grabbing his hand, I smiled as he visibly relaxed. I hoped that me being there would stop them from overreacting this time too, but somehow I doubted it…


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey guys! I've just realised something! In chapter 21 , Chad told Sonny about what happened with Portlyn on his _eighteenth _birthday, but in all the other chapters, before and after, he's seventeen! So, let's just pretend that that says his _seventeenth _birthday, okay? Thanks! And thanks to everyone who has reviewed, and is still reading!**

**Please Review! Pretty please with a cherry on top! And/or whipped cream!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot line!**

Chapter Twenty-Five

When we got to Chad's house, he was visibly shaking. I took his hand, but he just shook it off. I think he was embarrassed, although he had no reason to be.

"Chad? Are you okay?" I asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Great actually, never been better." He remarked bitterly. I knew he was scared, but I was still kinda annoyed.

"Okay, sorry, no need to get snarky."

"I think I have the right to be snarky considering…" he trailed off.

"Excuse me? I'm the one who told you that you should go to the police, Chad. You're the one who wouldn't, so this is your fault, and you have no right to be angry with me!" I stopped walking, angry now.

"I can't go to the police, Sonny! You know I can't! I would if I could, trust me! But I can't, Sonny, I just fucking can't!" he yelled, but I could tell his anger was no longer directed at me, but at the rest of the world.

Wrapping my arms around him tightly, I brought my head down onto his shoulder and whispered in his ear.

"Don't worry, I'm here, everything is going to be fine. I promise. Okay?"

"Yeah. Thanks, Sonshine, you're the best." He had stopped shaking, but was still afraid; I could see it in his eyes. We walked into the garden and went to the front door. When we saw that someone had kicked it in, I heard him curse under his breath.

"Its okay, Chad. It'll be fine." I tried to calm him down, but even I was shaking by this point. If this guy was strong enough to knock down a door, what else was he strong enough to do?

"Chaddy, my man!" came a booming voice from behind us. We turned, shocked, to see a huge giant of a man stood there, smiling threateningly, revealing black and yellow teeth.

"Hey, Mouse." Chad sighed, obviously disappointed to see him. Mouse? Really? This man was the farthest from a 'mouse' I had ever seen…then again, that was probably the point.

"So, this your newest conquest? Teddy mentioned there was a new chick, but I wasn't to mess with her. Too bad I don't really follow the same rules as Teddy, though, isn't it?"

"Don't you touch her! This is my fight, Mouse, not hers! Just leave her out of it!"

"Why would I do that?" he chuckled.

"Please, Mouse! Just let her go home. Please!" he shouted, stepping in front of me protectively.

"Chad!" I said, gripping his hand from behind, "I'm not leaving."

"Sonny! Just go, now!"

"No. I said I'd be here, so I am."

"Well, that suits me just fine. I get twice the fun!" cut in Mouse, lurching forwards. Chad tugged me out of his way so fast that I lost my balance and fell on the ground, pulling Chad down with me.

"Get up, you two. I don't have time for games." He sighed dramatically.

"Leave us alone!" I shouted as he took a step towards us menacingly.

"Now why would I do that?" he said again.

Chad jumped to his feet, then pulled me up with him.

"Just let her go home, Mouse, and we can settle this like men."

"You're not a man. You're just a boy, a silly little boy who got mixed up in stuff you shouldn't have, and now you're going to pay for it…and your girlfriend."

"Sonny, run!" he shouted, putting something in my hand at the same time, and for once, I did as I was told. I ran full out towards the car, only stopping when I had almost reached it to make sure that Chad was behind me. He wasn't. He was back there, trying to punch Mouse while the bigger guy pushed him away. I was confused for a second, then I realised, he was distracting him so I could get away. Looking down at my hands, my suspicions were confused when I saw his keys. That's what he had given me.

My expression changed to one of horror as Mouse suddenly shoved Chad into the wall and I heard a thud as his head hit the wall and he slumped to the ground, unconscious. At least, I hoped he was unconscious. I stared at his limp form for a minute, searching wildly for any sign of life, before I finally noticed the slight rise and fall of his chest. That was also when I noticed that Mouse was coming towards me.

The scary part was, he wasn't even running, or even walking fast. He was just strolling towards me, smiling slightly, as if he knew that I was too afraid to try to escape. Shakily, I fiddled with the small knife on Chad's key chain, but it was too late. He grabbed me, making me drop the keys, and pulled me towards him.

"Scream, and I'll tie you up and make you watch as I slit your boyfriend's throat. Got it?"

I nodded weakly, too afraid to speak.

He dragged me back towards Chad and then wrapped his right arm around me, letting go with the other one to grab Chad. Slinging him over his shoulder, he walked into the house. I had a feeling he would have locked the door, if it was still there.

I felt rather than saw Chad wake up. Something dug into my hip, and I looked down to see Chad's foot moving as he struggled to get free. Mouse just chuckled, before throwing him down onto the couch, then me.

"You know, if you'd just let me have your little girlfriend here, we wouldn't be in this mess, Chaddy boy. But you just had to be a man. Surely you realised that if you're late, you need to be punished? If you hadn't brought her here, I would have hit you a few times, then given you the stuff and left. But it's like, when you're being bullied, and he's expecting to steal a couple of sweets. Then you turn up with a hundred dollar bill in your hand. Do you really think I'm just going to settle for some measly sweets when there's a hundred bucks on offer?"

"Just leave. The cops are on their way." Chad stuttered. I admired him for trying, but it in vain. There was no way Mouse would believe that now.

"Sure they are. And the president will be waiting for me when I get home, too. Seriously, Chaddy, don't you have anything better than that?"

Chad just glared at him, making Mouse smile.

"Now, you gonna give her up without a fight, or am I going to have to tie you down and make you watch?" he smirked, before turning to me and looking me up and down, I felt dirty already, and the guy hadn't even touched me yet.

"Leave her alone!" Chad shouted, standing up. But all Mouse had to do was shove him lightly and he was back down again.

"Ah, I get it. You wanted to save her for yourself, did you? I wondered why you would go for her; you never really liked the innocent types. I've got to hand it to you, bro. Trying to bed a virgin without forcing it. I've never managed that. Then again, I don't really have the patience…"

I looked at Chad, horrified, but he was just smiling. Grinning, in fact.

"So, you've raped girls, Mouse, is that what you're trying to say?"

"No shit Sherlock. Of course I have, though only virgins. In fact, I'm planning to add another one to that long list right now." He smiled, reaching for me. I flinched, and then looked at Chad in shock when he laughed. He must have gone mad.

"What's so funny? You finally lost it, my boy?"

"Nah, I'm laughing at you."

"Why?" Mouse looked honestly interested. Glancing at me, he mouthed 'sorry', before turning back to Mouse and saying;

"You think she's a virgin? She's dating me, and you think she's a virgin? She may look all innocent, but trust me, she isn't. I took her V-card weeks ago. Told her I loved her. I even asked if she was _sure._ All it took was for me to tell her I loved her a few times, and she let me do whatever I wanted. In fact, she still thinks I love her. Well, probably not anymore, but up until a few seconds ago anyway." I stared at him, shocked, tears streaming down my cheeks. What did he mean by 'weeks ago'? It was only the day before yesterday. But never mind that. What mattered was the fact that he didn't love me. He just wanted sex. I felt so disgusting, so violated. I shuddered at my own stupidity.

"Really? Then why were you trying to defend her earlier?"

"I had to keep up the act. If I had just let you have her, she would have figured it out. I didn't want it to go this far, but whatever. Is the stuff outside? I'll go get it, and you can do what you want with Sonny." I couldn't believe my eyes when he got up and walked out, leaving me alone with this guy. I hated him. I hated both of them.

"So, _Sonny, _looks like it's just you and me, Shame about the not-a-virgin thing, but I'm sure we'll still have plenty of fu-"

"FREEZE! WE HAVE YOU SURROUNDED. PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR, AND STEP AWAY FROM THE GIRL!"

I watched, relieved, as a load of police officers ran in through the open doorway, tackling Mouse to the ground and cuffing him. I half expected to see them drag Chad in too, but he walked in on his own, no cuffs, and ran to me.

"Sonny, I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" I stared at him disgusted for a minute before replying.

"Get your hands off me, Chad. I never want to see you again. Just leave me alone." I said, before shakily getting to my feet and walking out of the room. I never saw his face, but I'm pretty sure that if I had, I would have slapped it.

**Just wanted to say again, PLEASE REVIEW! :D**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey guys! Sorry I didn't update yesterday, no time!Blame my teachers, they gave me too much homework! I hope you like the chapter! Please review it means a lot to me! :D**

**Disclaimer: I own everything. SWAC is mine. Oh, and I also own six of Saturns rings, and I used to own Pluto but I sent it back when someone told me it wasn't really a planet! *KIDDING* lol I wish...**

Chapter Twenty-Six

I managed to avoid Chad for the rest of the day. I was taken to the police station where I was asked a lot of questions about what happened. When I told them about what Chad had said, they just nodded and asked me to tell me everything I could about Mouse and Teddy and the rest of the guys. I had never been so confused in my life! Unfortunately, Chad managed to catch up with me when I was waiting for my mom to pick me up. It was almost midnight, and I was outside, so as you can imagine, I was tired, cold and cranky. And I really wasn't in the mood to talk to him.

"Hey, Sonshine!" he smiled, jogging over to me. I just scowled and looked away.

"What's up with you?" he asked when he reached me.

"You, Chad! You're what's wrong with me! How could you think that after everything that happened I would just come back to you?"

"What? Look, I'm sorry that you got involved; I know I shouldn't have taken you, but I gave you a chance to get away, but you wouldn't leave, Sonny! It kills me that I put you in danger like that, but I tried to get you out of it!"

"That's not what bothers me, Chad! After all that you said, how could you think that I'm upset about that?" I cried, exasperated.

"What? What did I say?"

"All that stuff about 'taking my V-card', and how you don't really love me! What, did you think I would blink and miss all that?" I shouted.

"What? I didn't mean that. Any of it! Didn't you get that? It was all lies! I told him it happened weeks ago, Sonny. Surely you realised that was a lie? I thought you would figure out that it was all lies!"

"Well, I didn't. And everything you said, Chad, that's all the stuff I have been worried about since we got together. I knew your reputation, Chad! Why else do you think I was panicking yesterday?"

"I thought you were worried about your mom finding out?"

"I was, but not too much. Chad, I was worried that you would leave me, once you had gotten what you wanted! I had thought that after the thrill of the chase was gone, you'd leave!"

"Oh. I'm sorry. But you have to know, I didn't mean a word of what I said in there, Sonshine! I love you, and I would never do that to you!"

"Then why, Chad? Why say all that?"

"To distract him! To give him a reason to let me leave, so I could get help. The police were there all along, Sonny, watching. They were planning to come in if there was any sign of trouble, but I knew that you wouldn't scream, because you wouldn't want to put me through that. So I had to get out there, I had to go get them!"

"What? Why were they there?" I was less angry now, but even more confused than I was before.

"Because I called them, Sonny."

"What? When?"

"Yesterday, when you told me to. I wanted to call them all along Sonny, I just needed someone to tell me that I didn't owe it to anyone, and that's exactly what you did."

"So why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought you might give it away. Mouse may not look it, but he's seriously intelligent."

"Chad, I'm an actress!"

"And I'm an actor. I'm sorry; I know it would have been easier on you if I had told you. But I couldn't risk you, Sonny. A secret is easier to keep if less people know about it. And if he had figured it out, we would have been in a lot more trouble. He has a gun, Sonny. It would have gotten ugly."

"Oh. Well, that makes sense, I guess, but I just…I can't…I don't understand what you see in me, Chad!" I didn't mean to say that. It just slipped out.

"What? Sonny, I feel the same way! About you, of course! I mean, I don't understand what you see in me!"

"Well, what wouldn't I see in you? You're gorgeous, obviously, and you're a bad boy, but you let me see what's underneath that, and that's a sweet, loveable guy who cares about people even though the things that have happened to him in the past would screw a lesser person up completely. You're annoying, and conceited, and sometimes you're a jerk, but you make me feel things I've never felt before, and you make me smile, and laugh and you make me love you!" I paused, trying to read his expression.

"Really? You really see all those things in me?"

"Yeah, I do." I smiled when he broke out in a huge grin.

"Well, what wouldn't _I _see in _you_? You're smart, funny, beautiful, witty and perfect. I treated you exactly the way I treat everyone, and you still managed to find the good in me. No-one else, except my family, has ever done that. I love you! I love how you always argue with me. You never let me have the last word. You don't let me get away with anything. You make me smile when I'm down, even if you don't mean to. You mean everything to me. And I can't believe I just said all of that! You make me sappy!" he smiled, and I hugged him.

"I don't care if you're sappy, as long as you're sappy about me."

"Only you, Sonny. Now, you want to go home?"

"Well, my mom was picking me up, but I can tell her I want to stay with you tonight."

"You can't tell her that! Imagine what she would think! She'll never let you stay!" he stared at me in mock horror, and I started laughing.

"Shut up!" I giggled, pulling my phone out to call my mom.

"Hello? Sonny? I've been held up, I'm sorry, I'll be about an hour late."

"Oh, that's fine, mom. I was calling to ask if I could go to Chad's place."

"Wasn't that where you were going originally?"

"What? NO!" my voice rose with the lie, "I was planning to go to one of the girls' house. It's just, after everything, I just wanted to spend some time with Chad."

"Look, Sonny, I'm not stupid. I know you were lying this morning. You can go to Chad's house. Just text me a couple times, okay, so I know he isn't taking advantage of you…or vice versa."

"Mom!" I shouted, blushing.

"Sorry. Couldn't resist."

"Okay, then. See you tomorrow, mom."

"Bye sweetie. Oh, and Sonny?"

"Yeah mom?" I sighed, bracing myself for some embarrassing question I would refuse to answer.

"Be safe!" she chuckled, then hung up. I went even redder, before putting my phone away and turning to face Chad.

"What did she say? Why are you blushing?" he asked, smirking when he noticed my red cheeks.

"Nothing. But I can stay at your place. I'm so tired, I could just sleep for days!" I said, yawning and stretching my arms.

"Well, I hope you can manage a few more hours."

"What? Why? Where do you live?"

"Only a few minutes down the road."

"Then why would have to wait a few hours?"

"Really, Sonny, really? I'm a teenage guy, you're my girlfriend, and you're spending the night in my house, where my aunt won't be, meaning we'll be all alone…" he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, and I finally got it.

"Chad! Please! Don't say that! What about your aunt?" I felt like I was on fire, I was blushing so much. Surely this aversion to…_that topic_ should have gone, or at least lessened after my first time?

"She's on a business trip. That's why she wasn't there today, remember."

"Oh, yeah, good point. Look, can we just go. I'm cold."

"Sure Sonny. Let's go home. I'm sure I can figure out some way to warm you up…"

"CHAD!"


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey guys! Thanks for still reading! I know this one is a little later than usual, but again, blame my teachers! Or you can blame my friends for distracting me while trying to do my homework so that it takes longer and I cant write... or you could just blame me, I guess! Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter, I tried to fill it with delicious Channy-ness especially for you guys! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot line!**

Chapter Twenty-Seven

When we got to Chad's house, he was grinning wildly and I was blushing furiously. I never understood why he could be so unembarrassed about everything! How he managed to get all those innuendo's from an innocent conversation I will never understand. He got out of the car and walked around to open the door for me, since I was still struggling with my seatbelt.

"Looks like it likes being in the hole, Sonshine…"

"Chad! Shut up! I mean it, you're driving me mad!"

"With lust." I glared at him, but he just smirked right back, not even flinching.

Sighing, I got out of the car and stomped to his front door. Well, it used to be his front door, now it was just his front…gap. I stopped, staring, all of the memories flooding back. I jumped in surprise when I felt Chad's hand on my shoulder.

"You okay Sonshine?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, just nervous. Last time we were here…"

"I know Sonshine, I know." He wrapped his arm around me from behind and slowly lead me through the door and into the lounge. When we got in there, he moved to pull away, but I twisted around and grabbed him. Forcing our lips together in a passionate kiss, I smiled. I was so glad I had let him explain, this was much better than being at home with mom.

He pushed me back so I landed on the couch, and straddled my waist. I moaned at the feel of his body on mine. He took that as an opportunity to slip his tongue into my mouth. I knew I should probably stop, but I couldn't bring myself to pull away. He was like a drug; no matter how much I have, I always want more.

"Sonny?" he asked, breaking the kiss. I looked at him questioningly; the only sound our heavy breathing and the 'tick tock' of the clock in the corner of the room.

"Do you want me to put a movie on?" I knew he was only trying to make sure he didn't push me into something I didn't want to do, but I was kind of pissed at him for ruining the moment.

"Sure." I sighed. He smiled lightly, running his fingers through his hair as he stood up and walked across the room. He looked a little shaky. I could hardly believe that I would ever make a guy, especially a guy like Chad, shaky, but apparently I could.

"Okay, we've got Jurassic Park, Godzilla, King Kong…" he trailed off when he saw my face.

"Really, Chad, really? Do I detect a theme here?"

"So what if I like monster movies? I am a guy, in case you didn't notice!"

"Oh trust me, I noticed." I smiled, and he shook his head, laughing.

"Good. That's good." He chuckled.

"So, are you honestly trying to tell me you don't have a secret stash of chick flicks?"

"Well…I may have a copy of Marley and Me lying around somewhere…and my aunt has the complete collection of Tom Cruise."

"Oh my gosh! Does she have Cocktail?" I squealed. That had to be my all-time favourite movie. Tom Cruise is just so…Tom Cruise! I love him!

"Probably, in the kitchen." I looked at him, confused.

"Why would it be in there?"

"Well, duh! I'm assuming they're in the drinks cupboard. Sex on the Beach or-"

"No! I meant the movie, donut!"

"What movie?"

"The movie, Cocktail. The one with Tom Cruise in it. It's the best movie in the world! Tom Cruise is the second most gorgeous guy on the planet! He's hotter than Taylor Lautner!"

"Wait, isn't he, like, really old now?"

"Who, Taylor? No."

"No, I mean Tom Cruise."

"Oh, yeah, he's pretty old, but when he was younger…"

"Oh, well, on second thoughts, I have a feeling my aunt might not want us to watch her DVD's…"

"Chad!"

"Okay!" he huffed, turning to walk over to the door. I counted to five, and he turned around.

"Wait. Didn't you say he was the second most gorgeous guy on the planet?"

"Yup."

"Well…"

"Well what?"

"Well…who's the first?"

"Duh. You, you donut."

"Aw, Sonshine, I'm touched."

"Hey, I'm only saying that because we're dating, so I'm kind of obligated to say it…"

"Really, Sonny, really?" he smirked, but this time, I just smirked back. He started walking towards me when I nodded, and I stood my ground.

"Yes, Chad, really."

"Well, I guess I'll just have to change your mind." He grinned, grabbing me around the waist and kissing me roughly. I pulled away, feeling slightly dizzy already.

"What about the movie?" I whispered, breathless.

"Screw the movie. I want to give you a tour…of my bedroom." He grinned evilly, kissing me forcefully again.

"I'm supposed to be Hollywood's good girl, right?" I asked. He looked surprised, but answered anyway.

"Yeah, I guess."

"So is it bad that I didn't even feel the slightest bit embarrassed by what you just said? 'Cause it kinda turned me on…"

He smiled, grabbing my hand and practically running out of the room.

"Nah, Sonshine, it's not bad at all."

We got to a room with a huge gold star on the door-typical Chad-and he pushed it open. Dragging me inside, he slammed it shut and pulled me up against him, kissing me again.

"Am I the most gorgeous guy on the planet now?" he asked, between kisses to my jaw and neck.

"Maybe…" I breathed.

"How about now?" he asked, slipping his hands underneath my top and up my back. I shivered.

"Possibly…"

"Now?" he asked again, dragging my shirt over my head.

"Yes. Definitely." I giggled, running my hands through his hair. He growled.

"Don't touch the hair. You haven't earned that right yet."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes really."

"Oh. Well, in that case, I think I'll just leave…"

"Can I touch 'the Hair'?" I smirked, knowing full well that he would give in.

"Fine." He sighed reluctantly.

"Fine." I replied.

"Good."

"Good!"

"So, are we good?"

"Oh, we are so good." I replied. I wrapped my arms around his waist and kissed him again, slowly guiding him towards the huge blue bed. Suddenly I was nervous again, but I knew what to expect now. And I knew it probably wouldn't hurt as much, if at all, this time. And I loved him, I wanted him. Screw being a 'good girl'. It's not like anyone has to know, right?

"You okay, Sonshine? Are we going too fast?"

"No, Chad, we're going to slow." I whispered in what I hoped was a seductive voice. Kissing him again, I grabbed the hem of his shirt, pulling it up over his head. I ran my hands down his bare chest, making him shiver. I grinned. This was where I wanted to be in ten years' time. Maybe not _here _exactly, but I wanted to be with Chad. In ten years, in twenty, thirty…forever.

**Please review! The more reviews I get, the faster I update...just saying. :D**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hey guys! Hope you like the chapter! I loved writing it! PLEASE READ A/N AT THE BOTTOM! IT'S IMPORTANT!**

Chapter Twenty-Eight

When I woke up in the morning, Chad wasn't there. I panicked for a second, all sorts of scenarios running through my head, but then I heard the shower running. Sighing in relief, I slid out from under the covers. I smiled when memories of last night flooded my mind. It hadn't even hurt this time. I jumped when the bathroom door opened and Chad walked out, a towel around his waist. I hadn't even heard the water turn off.

"Sonshine? You okay?" he looked worried, but I smiled.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Actually, I'm great. Perfect. Couldn't be better." He smirked.

"I knew I was good, but…"

"Oh shut up Chad!"

"Okay. You want anything for breakfast? Or brunch, since it's almost twelve."

"Really? It can't be!"

"Well, we did have a late night, and you were pretty tired out…"

"Chad! Anyway, if we eat before twelve, it's still breakfast. So if we're quick, we can still have cornflakes!"

"You're a freak, you know that?"

"Yup. Now c'mon, I'm starving!" I grabbed his hand and started dragging him out the room, before realising I was still only wearing the skimpy tank top and boxers, (Chad's), I had slept in. Running back into the room, I pulled on some jogging bottoms, (Chad's again), then ran back out.

"You know, you look good in my clothes, Munroe. Almost as good as I do."

"Arrogant much? Anyway, trust me; I look much better than you."

"Oh, who's the arrogant one now?"

"Still you. When I compliment myself, I'm telling the truth."

"Ouch. That hurts, Sonshine, that really hurts." He put his hand over his heart and pretended to stagger, as if he was in pain. I just laughed.

"God, Chad, you're such a drama Queen!"

"Drama King, actually. I am a guy. You should know that by now. Unless you need me to show you exactly how much of a guy I am?" he whispered in a seductive voice, bringing his face close to mine so I could feel his breath on my face, making me shiver, but not from the cold.

"Maybe later. C'mon, I'm hungry!" I pushed past him and walked into the kitchen, trying to hide my flushed face. The things he did to me…

"So, Sonshine, you want cornflakes?"

"Please!"

"Oh. Damn. There isn't many left. We'll have to fight over them." He grinned, holding out his hand.

"Rock paper scissors, Chad? Really?"

"Well, I'm not exactly going to wrestle you for them."

"Fine. Let's go." The next few minutes were spent playing rock paper scissors and bickering. I accused him of cheating when he won for the fifth time, and he dropped the box in outrage. I jumped, wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him, before whispering 'thanks' in his ear. He looked confused, then shocked when I pulled away, bent over to grab the box, and ran out of the room.

"Oh no you didn't! Sonny Munroe, you are so going to get it now!" he yelled after me.

"Not if you can't catch me!" I yelled over my shoulder, laughing as I ran up the stairs and into his bedroom. I turned to shut and lock the door, but apparently Chad was fast, because he was already there. I yelped and ran around to the other side of the bed, holding the cornflakes behind my back. He smirked and started to walk around the side of the bed, but I went the opposite way.

We were doing this for a while, when he suddenly jumped onto the bed and dashed towards me. He tugged, and I jumped on the bed to meet him.

"It's over, Sonshine, just let go." He smiled, but I just smirked right back, a plan forming in my head.

"It's not over until I let go of the box. And I can guarantee that isn't going to happen anytime soon."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really." I grinned, before putting my arms up and twisting the box, dumping the contents all over his head. He looked at me, shocked, but I was too bust staring at the bed around us to care.

"Chad! You said there were only enough cornflakes for one of us to have them. This is, like, the whole box! What the hell?"

"I wanted to annoy you. Plus, I eat a lot of cornflakes."

"Seriously Chad?"

"Sorry. Trust me, I wouldn't have lied if I knew you would empty the box over my head."

"You're such a jerk sometimes, Chad."

"But you love me anyway. Right?" he suddenly looked worried, so much so that I just had to laugh.

"Of course I do, dopey. You may be a jerk, but you're my jerk." I smiled, and he kissed me. It got heated pretty soon, and it wasn't long before I jumped and wrapped my legs around his waist, momentarily forgetting we were stood on the bed. He stumbled and fell backwards, and I ended up sat on his lap on the bed, in the midst of a sea of cornflakes.

Yes, we were odd. Yes, we were different. Yes, we were the last people you would ever expect to see together. But yes, we loved each other. And yes, we had our fights. We had our disagreements. But in the end, we loved each other, and isn't that all that matters? We made each other happy. And yes, sat there with him, surrounded by cornflakes, I was happier than I could ever remember being, with any other person.

"Sonny?" he pulled away for a second, and I smiled slightly, confused.

"Yeah? What's wrong?"

"I love you. So much. I really do. I never thought I would love anyone like I love you. Ever since my brother, and my parents, I thought that anyone I ever loved would leave me. That's why I'm always so distant around everyone. I dated girls, lots of girls, because it would ruin my image if I didn't date, but if I stayed with one girl for too long, I might fall in love. And I couldn't let myself fall in love. Because it always ends in disaster. But then you came along. And I didn't even have to date you to fall in love with you. From that first time we met, you remember, when you insulted me and I got mad?"

"Yeah, I remember? How could I forget? That was the first time I ever spoke to you."

"Yeah, well, I think I even loved you then, if only just a little bit. And over time, no matter how much I told myself to stay away from you, to avoid you, I never could. You were like a magnet, I was drawn to you. And I know it sounds cheesy, and cliché, but I have to do this."

"Do what, Chad?" I asked, placing a hand on his shaking shoulder. I wondered what on earth could be so important that it would make him shake.

"I can't leave myself open to heartbreak. Because it hurt enough with my parents, and my brother. But I love you ten times more than I ever loved them. But if I stay your boyfriend, you could leave me, or I could hurt you and make you leave, so easily."

Oh no. He wouldn't, would he? He wouldn't dump me so that I couldn't break his heart later? Surely he should know I wouldn't give him up without a fight. Holding back the tears, I listened as he continued speaking.

"I know we haven't been together long, and I know you've never done anything to make me think you're going to leave me. But I don't think I can live my life worrying about you breaking my heart. At least this way, you can't just walk away from me. And vice versa."

Bracing myself for what I was sure he was going to say, I nodded for him to continue. I was prepared for him to tell me he wanted to break up. I was ready for him to ask me to leave, his house, the show. It would still hurt, but I was expecting it. This was why I was so surprised by what he said next.

"Sonny Munroe, will you marry me?"

**Okay guys, this is where I need your help. Does she say yes or no? I won't update until I get at least five reviews, so please, please please hit that little bottom and tell me whether they should get married or not!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hey guys! I know I said I would upload as soon as I got five reviews, but I had no idea they would be so fast! I hadn't even written it, obviously, since I asked for advice, but still!**

**I don't think there will be many more chapters after this one, unless I get enough reviews to convince me otherwise...just saying! Hope you like the story! And thank you to KellyTheLovatic and my anonymous reviewer 'Meow' for the advice! I may not have followed it strictly but your reviews were definitely the inspiration for this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: SWAC is mine. And my name is Daffy Duck. By the way, I shot Bugs Bunny. Jesus is okay with it but don't tell Porky! (Jokes! I own nothing!)**

Chapter Twenty-Nine

CPOV

The day after I proposed to Sonny, I was sat in my dressing room, alone, reading through my script, when someone knocked on my door.

"Come in!" I shouted, not bothering to get up and open it.

"Hey Chad." Smiled Marta, walking in and sitting down on the couch next to me.

"What do you want Marta?"

"I came to ask you about Sonny. Where is she?"

"She's at home. She has…something on her mind."

"Oh. Why have you been acting so weird? All day, you've hardly spoken to anybody, and you've been sat in here alone for hours. What is going on with you?"

"Nothing, really, I guess I'm just stressed."

"About what? What on earth could you, Chad Dylan Cooper, possibly be stressed about?"

"A lot of things."

"Like Sonny?"

"Maybe."

"What's happened? She didn't cheat on you did she?"

"Nah. At least, I hope not. I just feel, I don't know, different. It seems like everything in my life has just changed overnight."

"Why are you having this conversation with me? Why don't you talk to Sonny, you know, the girl you're dating?" she scowled, as if Sonny's name left a bad taste in her mouth.

"Sonny and I aren't dating anymore." I sighed.

"What? You dumped her? This is great! Now we can get Mr Condor to fire her and take Portlyn back! Finally, the world is right again. Except for one thing…" she smiled before leaning in to kiss me. Before I even knew what was happening, she was pushing me back into the couch cushions, climbing onto my lap at the same time. I pushed her off me, gasping.

"What the hell, Marta?" I yelled, shocked.

"I've been wanting to do that for years. And now that you've broken up with Sonny, I can."

"What? I never said I broke up with Sonny! I just said we weren't dating anymore."

"Isn't that the same thing?" she asked, looking at me blankly.

"No! We're engaged, Marta! I asked her to marry me last night."

"What? You've only known her a little while! How can you be getting married?" she cried, horrified.

"Well, we're going to have a long engagement. She wants to wait at least another six months until we actually get married, but I think it'll probably be sooner than that."

"But you've only known each other a little while! You can't get married! She's, well, her, and you're, well, you! You're complete opposites. The press will have a field day, it'll ruin your reputation, the ratings will go down, and we'll all lose our jobs…" she trailed off, as if the further possibilities were too horrifying to say aloud. Or she just couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Calm down, Marta! None of that will happen! Well, yeah, it might, but so what? We can all get other jobs, and anyway, the ratings would go up! Who wouldn't want to see a real married couple playing an on-screen couple? We'll be the next Zanessa!"

"You hate Zac Efron."

"So? Doesn't mean I can't compare myself to him."

"Well, none of the cast will ever allow it. Mr C will go mad! You just can't do this, Chad!"

"The rest will get over it, and Mr C can go screw himself. He may be my boss, but he doesn't control my life. I love Sonny, Marta. I will never stop loving her."

"How would you know? Have you ever been in love before? And if you're right, and you will never stop loving her, why can't you wait? If you're still together in five years, get married. But if you're not, then obviously you will stop loving her. You can't just marry the first girl you fall in love with. It's like Paul hiring the first girl that auditioned, regardless of how good she was. Which, sometimes, I think he did, 'cause Sonny-"

"Don't you dare! So, you come in here, try to make out with me, which I can forgive since you thought I'd split up with Sonny. Then you try to talk me out of getting married, which I'm angry about, but I'll get over it. But trash talking Sonny? That's taking it too far!"

"Calm down, Chad! I was joking!"

"Whatever. I'm out of here." I said, standing up and walking out, slamming the door shut behind me.

I walked down the corridor to the set, where Devon, Skyler, Chastity and Portlyn were rehearsing.

"Hey, guys? I have something to tell you all."

"What's up man?" asked Devon. Lately, him and Skyler had been pretty neutral about me and Sonny, and Chastity had been, well, Chastity. But I had no idea how they would react to this.

"Well, you all know that Sonny and I have been dating for a while now?"

"Yeah, dude. You guys haven't broken up, have you? Man, you guys were great together. Now we'll probably lose Sonny so Mr C can hire Miss Bitch back." Moaned Skyler, as usual jumping to conclusions.

"Hey!" shouted Portlyn, offended.

"Guys! No, we haven't broken up. The opposite in fact. We're engaged." He flinched, bracing himself for the onslaught of outraged cries, but everyone cheered. Devon and Skyler walked over to pat him on the back, and Chastity threw her arms around his neck on a hug, whispering congratulations in his ear.

"So where's Sonny then?" asked Portlyn, the only one who didn't look happy. At all.

"She's at home. She has a lot on her mind."

In actual fact, Sonny was packing. She had asked me to take her home after she said yes, and we had told her mother together. She said she thought it was a little premature, but she could see how happy Sonny was and agreed that it was fine with her. Then I asked her if she would mind if Sonny moved in with me. And she said that was fine too. So, Sonny is currently at home, packing all of her belongings into boxes, ready to move in with me. I spoke to my aunt, and she is going to be gone at least another month, so we can use this time to find a place to move in that we aren't sharing with my aunt.

"Well, well, well. Chad and Sonny are getting married, I hear." came Mr Condor's voice from behind me. He was stood there, arms folded, looking stern. Marta was behind him, looking smug.

"Yes, Mr Condor. And I understand if you don't like it, but with all due respect, it's my life, and I don't care if you fire me, I am-" he cut me off by sweeping me into a big bear hug.

"I'm so happy for you, Chad. Really, since you started working here all those years ago, I've come to think of you as the son I never had. I want you to be happy, and anyway, why on earth would I fire you? You're Mackenzie. It wouldn't be Mackenzie Falls without you!"

"Well, I guess, but what about Sonny? There have been rumours that you were going to fire her to hire back Portlyn for a while now, and if Sonny leaves, I leave."

"What? Fire Sonny? Are you kidding me? Since that girl joined the cast, ratings have shot up! Why would I fire here? And for Portlyn? Seriously? Didn't she tell you guys why she was here?"

We all shook our heads, bewildered.

"She's the new lunch-lady. In the cafeteria. The old one took a tumble down some steps. Although, Port, you won't be for long if you keep skipping work. You've had the job for five days, and you've only shown up twice."

"Sorry Mr C. I'll do better." She was only blushing slightly, but I could tell she was mortified. And she had reason to be; it was hilarious!

"Well, thanks Mr Condor. Hey, do you think I could have the rest of the day off?"

"Sure. See you and Sonny tomorrow? If she's well enough, that is." He winked.

"What? Why wouldn't she be well enough?"

"Well, I hear morning sickness can be a real bitch sometimes."

"What? No! She isn't pregnant, Mr Condor!"

"Whatever you say, Chad. Good luck!" he called over his shoulder as he walked away. That was when I realised; everyone would assume that Sonny was pregnant. Why else would we be getting married so soon?

"Shit." I muttered under my breath, wondering whether or not it wa a good idea to tell the press.

**Pwease Review!** **Pwetty pwease? Wiv a chewy on top? :D**


	31. Chapter 31

**Hey guys! Sorry for the wait, but I think it's worth it! I'll say no more, since I get a feeling that no-one reads these things anyway! **

**Enjoy! **

**Please REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I own everything. And I'm a talking elephant who can work a laptop. (In case you didnt get it, that was a joke! Sadly, I own nothing.)**

Chapter Thirty

SPOV

When Chad got there, I was finished packing. Walking outside to meet him, I watched as he got out of his car, shaking his head and whispering under his breath.

"Hey Chad, are you okay?" I asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm good. It's just…something Mr Condor said."

"What? He doesn't want us to get married? I knew it; I knew something would go wrong!"

"No, no! He's happy for us. But…never mind." I frowned. I'm _me. _I had to know.

"What? Tell me Chad, seriously!"

"He thinks you're pregnant." He blurted, looking anxious. I didn't see why, it wasn't like I actually was pregnant. Unless…

"Chad, did you, you know, use a…thing…last time we…" I gestured awkwardly, and he looked confused for a minute, then horrified.

"Shit! No, I didn't! At least, I don't think I did. I'm pretty sure I didn't. Dammit, Sonny! What if you are pregnant?" he looked panicked, and for a second I thought he was going to turn around and leave, but he strode forward and pulled me in for a bear hug.

"I promise, no matter what happens I'll be here. And if you are…pregnant… we'll just have to figure out what to do then. Okay?"

"Yeah, that sounds great. Chad?"

"Yeah Sonshine?"

"Can you drive me to the doctor's office?"

"Sure. You think he'll be able to tell you yet?"

"Dunno, but I can't wait for this, Chad. I have to know as soon as possible."

"I get it. You coming?" he smiled, stepping back to let me pass him.

We drove in silence, but it wasn't awkward. More…worried. Neither of us knew what the doctor would tell us. I hoped I wasn't, but there was a part of me, albeit a small part, that wanted to be pregnant. I had always wanted to have kids, just not at seventeen. There was no way I would get an abortion. I know I still have my whole life ahead of me, and a baby would ruin everything, but the baby has it's whole life ahead of him too, and I can't ruin that because I made a stupid mistake.

"You okay, Sonshine?"

"Yeah, fine, why?"

"Because we've been sat in this parking lot for ten minutes now, and you haven't moved a muscle."

"Oh, sorry! Why didn't you tell me?"

"You looked like you were thinking about something. I didn't want to upset you, you have reason to be stressed right now. Anyway, are we going inside now?"

"Yeah, come on." I fake-smiled, jumping out of the car and practically running towards the building. We spoke to the receptionist, an overweight woman in her late forties with a a plastic smile and a way-too-low V-neck top on. She smiled thinly at us and told us to wait for the doctor to call us in.

Sitting down in the uncomfortable chairs in the waiting room, we waited in silence to be called in by the doctor. After ten minutes, we were sent in. Hands intertwined, we walked into the room. I smiled nervously at the doctor, who beamed right back at us.

"How may I help you today?"

"Well, erm…this is kind of embarrassing, but do you think you could tell me if I'm…pregnant?" I stuttered nervously, looking down at the ground.

"Well, there are home pregnancy tests available, you know."

"Yes, but we didn't want to risk any one we know finding out that I was buying a pregnancy test. Or worse, the press finding out I was buying a pregnancy test."

"Oh, yes, that's right, you're on that TV show? McDonald Trips, or something, right? My daughter loves it."

"I think you mean Mackenzie Falls. And yes, we're on it."

"Okay. Well, then, first off, I have to ask, how old are the two of you?"

"Eighteen." Chad said, shooting me a look to silence me.

"Are you sure?"

"Pretty sure."

"Okay, well, this is a private clinic, so I'm not going to press, but I must remind you that if anyone eighteen or over-"

"We know that law, sir. With all due respect, we've been told enough times." I cut him off.

"Okay then. Well, I can run a quick test. Would you like to step over here for me please?"

**(A/N: I don't know how it would work and everything, but imagine the doctor does a test that shows him what he tells Sonny.)**

The test took twenty minutes, and when it was over the doctor asked us to come back tomorrow for the results. I was relieved, and annoyed at the same time. On the one hand, I had another day to be normal, if I was pregnant, but I knew it would only make me more nervous.

"Do you want to stay at home for tonight? One last night with your mom? Do you still want to move in with me? I know this could complicate things."

"Chad, if I'm pregnant, that's even more reason to move in with you. And I'll still see my mom. I'm almost eighteen, I'm old enough to move out."

"Okay, if you're sure."

"I'm sure. Let's go. We never did watch that movie…"

"The Tom Cruise one? What was it called, Cocktail?"

"Yeah. Please can we watch it?"

"Yeah, sure. You need something to take your mind off things."

"Aw, thanks Chad! You're the best boyfriend I've ever had!" I grinned, but he frowned.

"How many boyfriends have you had then? Other than me, I mean."

"Well, there was Jason, Mikey, Logan, Archie, Dean, Joe, and this jerk James Conroy. Eugh." I shuddered, hoping to make him laugh, but he just kept frowning.

"Seven? That's a lot of guys, Sonshine."

"Oh, really? So, if I asked you to list every girlfriend you ever had, you could?"

"Sure. I've had a lot, but I'm not the type of guy to forget their names."

"Yeah right." I snorted.

"Becki, Laura, Keely, Hannah, Sarah, Fiona, Melanie, Henrietta, Jess, Amy, Beth, Lucy, Rachel, Dianna, Patricia, Louisa, Marta, Chastity, Tawni, Lea-"

"Whoa, did you just say Tawni? As in, Tawni Hart? From Son Random? You dated her? Did I, like, blink and miss it?"

"Nah, it wasn't really a relationship. We went out for a couple of days, but she dumped me. First time I was ever dumped, you know? Anyway, back to my list. Tawni, Leanne, Jodie, Kate, Zara-"

"Okay, Chad, you can stop now. I believe you."

"Good. We're here. You coming inside? Or do you want to sit here for ten minutes again?" he smirked, and I punched his arm.

"Stop it! Sheesh! Let's just go. I'll make popcorn, you go get the DVD." I smiled as we walked inside, shivering as the warm air hit my cold skin.

I went into the kitchen and made us some popcorn. _Salty _popcorn. Chad came back with the DVD and we sat down together to watch it. About halfway through, I drifted off, only to be woken up at seven by my phone.

"Hello?" I said groggily into the speaker.

"Hello? Is this Sonny? It's me, Doctor Jones. We have your test results. You can come in anytime." By now I was fully awake.

"We're on our way, Doctor. Thank you." I shook Chad awake, grabbing his car keys. He opened his eyes halfway and asked me what was up, probably planning to go back to sleep, but all I had to say was 'test results' and he was up, off the couch, and halfway out the door.

This time Chad turned the radio on, probably to distract me, but it didn't really help. It just gave me a headache. When we got there we spoke to the receptionist again. This time she was wearing and even lower-cut V-neck, if that was even possible.

We sat in the same place as last time, this time a little more nervous than before.

Finally, after twenty minutes, the doctor called us back in. We waited in silence, holding hands, for him to tell us the results.

"Sonny Munroe, Chad Cooper. I have the results from the test you did yesterday. Miss Munroe, I regret to inform you that you are not, in fact, pregnant."

"Really? That's…a relief, I guess. Wait, why do you regret that?" I asked, confused.

"Well, it isn't just that you aren't pregnant," he took a deep breath, then continued, "Miss Munroe, you aren't pregnant. Nor will you ever be pregnant. Not naturally. I'm so sorry, but you have a rare problem which prevents you from being able to conceive."

I felt like my entire world had collapsed around me. Chad gripped my hand tighter, and the Doctor continued speaking, explaining why and everything. But I couldn't concentrate. There was only one thing going around and around in my head. _I'll never have a baby. I'll never have a baby. I will never, ever, have my own baby. _And right then, I would have given anything to have been pregnant at seventeen. Because being pregnant at seventeen is better than never being pregnant at all.


	32. Chapter 32

**Hey guys! Sorry, again, for the wait! I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**I don't think there will be many more chapters after this one. I don't plan out the story, I write it as it comes to me, otherwise I get sick of writing it as I already know what's going to happen. This way, I'm entertaining myself as much as you guys!**

**Thank you for reading! Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I own everything. And don't tell anyone, but at night, I dress up as Mickey Mouse, and I save people from evil chicken robots. (That was a joke. If you didn't realise that, you need help.)**

Chapter Thirty-One

CPOV

I could tell Sonny was crushed the moment I saw her face. She looked so calm, and serene, but she wasn't smiling. That was the dead giveaway. Sonny always smiled. When she wasn't smiling, she was sad. And when she was crying, she was really sad. And though she hadn't reached that point yet, I knew that as soon as we left the doctor's office she would.

"Sonshine, are you okay? Do you want to go?" I asked, concerned.

"No, I'm fine for a minute. Doctor, is there nothing I can do?"

"Well, obviously, you can adopt like any other person, but I'm afraid you will most likely never have a child of your own."

"Oh. Is it certain? Or is there any possible chance that I may get pregnant?"

"Well, technically, there is a slight possibility, but slim to no chance of any child surviving the full pregnancy, even if you do, by some miracle, manage to conceive."

"Oh. So, if I ever do get pregnant, which is unlikely, the baby would probably die anyway?"

"I'm afraid so, yes."

"Okay. I think I should go now. Chad?" she turned to me, and I stood, helping her up and placing a comforting arm around her shoulders.

I knew she was going to cry. I was expecting it. But it still broke my heart when we got to the car, and she broke down. I helped her to get I and buckle up, then jogged around to my side. Once I was in the car, I turned on the heaters and wrapped my arms around her, rocking her back and forth, trying to stop her sobbing.

"Shhh, Sonshine, its okay. We'll get through this, its okay." I whispered.

"How? How will I ever get through this? Chad, I'm never going to have a baby of my own. Ever. How will I ever have a normal life if I can't have kids?"

"A lot of people don't have kids, Sonshine. And they're happy."

"You don't understand! I've always wanted kids, since I was a little girl! I've always imagined myself holding my new born baby in my eyes, my loving husband by my side, surrounded by the people I love the most. But that will never happen now! I'll always be the girl who watches children running around, wishing that one of them could be my own! My life is ruined!" she cried, holding onto me as if she was drowning and I was a life preserver. But I got the feeling that she was going down anyway.

"Sonshine, listen to me. You will have kids. You can adopt, there's nothing wrong with that. Sure, it takes a little time, and maybe it's not your own child, but it will be a child, and you will love it, and it will love you, and at the end of the day, isn't that all that matters?"

"I guess, but I guess the whole pregnancy thing was one of the things I looked forward to, you know? I always used to see pregnant women, and see how happy and radiant they looked, and I always dreamt that one day I would be like that. And now I never will."

"Sonny, you're happy and radiant every day! You are the most beautiful girl I have ever met, and you are always smiling. Even now, see! You're smiling. Maybe only a little, but you're smiling. Because that's who you are, that's what you do! You smile, and you make everyone else around you smile. That's one of the many reasons that I love you!"

"Really? You're not just saying that?" she looked so sad, and depressed, and alone, I knew that words wouldn't be enough to convince her. So I kissed her. I could taste the salty tang of her tears, mingled with the sweet, delicious taste that was Sonny. This kiss was different. It was much sweeter, more innocent than any other time. Yet it was the best kiss we had ever had.

Eventually, she pulled away. She smiled, and I smiled right back.

"I believe you, Chad. Can we go home now?"

"Sure. Wait, which home?"

"Chad, I only have one home. And that's with you." I smiled even wider at that, as I pulled the car into reverse.

"So, you'll really stand by me? What if, in five years, we're still together, married or not, and we want to start a family. Would adoption really be good enough for you? Don't most guys want the real thing? Chad, I can't lose you!" she was getting worked up again, I could tell by the pitch of her voice.

"Sonny, calm down. I can guarantee that we will still be together in five years, because I will never leave you, and you will never leave me. Adoption would be fine, Sonny. I'm not one of those guys who believe that a child isn't mine unless it shares my DNA. If you love a child, and care for it, and raise it together with the woman you love, it's your child. Even if science says otherwise, I'll know, deep down, that the child is my own."

"Wow, Chad, that was really deep." I smirked at her joking tone. I knew I could cheer her up.

"Well, Sonshine, I am a man of many talents."

"Hey, I never said you were talented, I just said you were deep. Sometimes. Most of the time, you're pretty shallow."

"Well, c'mon, have you seen this face? And this hair? And this body? I have a reason to be shallow." I smiled, but she frowned.

"True that."

"Sonny, what's wrong? Is there a problem with having a beautiful boyfriend?"

"No, I love it. It's just…you're gorgeous. I'm just me. What's to stop you from running off with some gorgeous super model, or superstar? There are so many girls out there, why would a guy like you choose a girl like me?"

"Well, firs of all, you're beautiful, Sonshine. You're the most beautiful girl I have ever met, and I don't understand why you can't see that, but it's the truth. Second of all, I would never, ever run off with some other girl, no matter what she looks like. You want to know why?"

"Sure, I guess…"

"Because I love _you, _Sonny! I'm completely, utterly, truly in love with you! I'm infatuated! I don't know how many times I have to tell you before it sinks in! You're the only girl for me, Sonny Munroe. And now we're engaged, I thought you would get that!"

"I know you love me, Chad! I do! I love you too, more than anything. I guess I'm just…insecure, you know? It's hard for me to let myself believe it, because I can't understand why."

"You want me to tell you a secret?" I stage-whispered, making her smile when she leant in.

"Yeah?"

"I don't know either. I don't know why I love you, and I have no clue why you love me back, but I know it's real, and I'm not going to risk destroying that by asking questions that don't need answering. Do you believe in fate, Sonny? Or destiny?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Because I think its fate that brought us together. That's why we love each other; because we were destined to, from the days we were born. Does that make it any easier?"

"Yeah, a whole lot easier."

"Good. Then let's go home."

"Wait, Chad, I've changed my mind. I don't want to go home."

"Where do you want to go then?"

"Vegas."

I don't think I felt as happy as I did in that moment.


	33. Chapter 33

**Hey guys! I can;t belive I 'm saying this, but this is the last chapter, though there will be an epilogue. **

**Please please please please please please please REVIEW! Hope you like it! Oh, and thank you for reading! Really, I love all you guys! Nearly 13,000 hits! I don't think that's very good, overall, but I think it's AMAZING!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I wish I did though. But if I did, I wouldn't need to write FanFiction, since everything in this story probably would have happened...**

Chapter Thirty-Two

SPOV

The wedding was rushed, and we had no family and friends there, and we were tired after the long drive. Yet somehow, it was perfect. I was with Chad, and that was all that mattered. We checked into a hotel, and he carried me bridal-style into our suite. Smiling, I kissed him, and he put me down, locking the door.

"Ready for the Honeymoon, Mrs Cooper?" he smirked, and I couldn't help but grin madly. _Mrs Cooper. _

"Definitely." I grinned, and he wrapped his arms around my waist, guiding me backwards towards the bed.

The next morning I woke up with his arms around me, sunlight beaming through the huge windows, and lighting up the whole room. I honestly felt like I was in heaven, as cheesy as that sounds.

"Sonny? Are you awake?" I heard Chad whisper.

"Yeah."

"Are you okay?"

"Peachy."

"Glad we did it?"

"Yeah. I love you. I'm so happy to be married to you. It was going to happen anyway, better sooner than later."

"That wasn't the way you felt when I proposed."

"Yeah, but after yesterday-and I still can't believe it was only yesterday, it feels like months ago-I realised that I can't take anything for granted. Especially not you. What's the point of waiting? If I spend my entire life saying 'there's always tomorrow', I'll end up eighty years old, sitting in my house, alone, surrounded my cats, wondering what the hell happened to tomorrow."

"Deep, Munroe, very deep."

"Who's Munroe? My name is Sonny Cooper."

"God it feels so good to hear you say that." He smiled, and the way the light was hitting him in that moment, he looked like an angel. I felt my eyes water, and he obviously noticed.

"Sonny? What's wrong?" he was frowning now, all concern.

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong. Everything's right. That's why I'm crying. I'm the luckiest girl in the world, Chad. Right now, I have nothing but happiness. Nothing but love. Nothing but you."

"Same here. Only, I'm the luckiest _guy _in the world."

"Really? The best you can manage is 'same here?"

"I'm a guy. I don't really do romantic speeches."

"What are you talking about? What about yesterday?"

"Okay, well, I guess I used up all of my romance juice yesterday."

"Seriously Chad? 'Romance Juice'?"

"Yup."

"You are such a jerk."

"But I'm your jerk."

"No, you're my husband." He smiled, and kissed me, making me shiver. No matter how much he gave me, I always wanted more. And I had a feeling that was only going to get worse, never better.

"Come on, Chad, we need to get home. Mr Condor is going to kill us." I sighed, hating to have to get up, but knowing I had to.

"Aw, c'mon Sonshine. Just a little while longer?" he gave me the puppy-dog eyes, but I wasn't falling for that.

"Nope, not this time. Get dressed, I'm going to get a shower."

"Can I come?" he asked hopefully.

"Nope." I smiled, grabbing my clothes from the floor.

"Please?"

"No! Get dressed, Chad!"

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good!"

"So are we good?"

"No. We're great. We're perfect." I smiled.

"We haven't done that in a while. I've missed it."

"We'll have to argue more often then." I rolled my eyes.

"It's not arguing. It's flirting. And I love it."

"Same here." I smirked, running into the bathroom before he distracted me again.

**(A/N: I don't know if it's right or not, but it says on Google maps that its roughly a 4 hour 34 minute drive, so let's pretend it was early morning when they left.)**

When we got back, we ran into the house to get changed quickly, and then ran to Chad's car. If we were quick, we could make it to work in time for filming. If Mr Condor didn't fire us as soon as we walked through the door.

Walking onto set, hands entwined, Paul looked up and grinned.

"Why are you guys so late? Something we need to know?"

"Well…"

"Save it, we already know everything."

"Huh? How?"

"Chastity saw you two go into the clinic, then come out all upset. Then she said Sonny broke down in the car. But you guys look happy enough now, so I'm assuming its all okay. Congratulations! When are you due?" I knew it was irrational, but as soon as he mentioned the clinic, I started shaking. Then I realised he, and the rest of the cast, knowing Chastity, thought I was pregnant. And it was all too much.

My knees gave out, and I would have fallen, had Chad not pulled me into a tight hug, holding me up. I was sobbing into his shirt, but he didn't seem to mind.

"What's wrong? Oh God, I've really put my foot in it, haven't I? Sorry, but from what Chastity said, I assumed-"

"Paul! Its fine, I understand. Chastity wasn't lying, we were at the clinic, and Sonny was upset. But not because she's pregnant. Look, we'll explain later, but right now, my wife is upset, and I need to make sure she's okay."

"Okay, sorry. Wait-wife?" Paul sounded confused, and though I couldn't see his face due to the fact that my own was buried in Chad's chest, I knew he looked pretty confused too.

"Yeah. We got married last night. Save the congratulations, or the 'you're too young', or whatever for a better time." Chad sounded moody, and I loved the fact that he cared so much about me that he would be rude to his boss for me.

"You're right, Chad, sorry. I'm going to go set up, you guys come over when you're ready so we can start filming."

"Sounds good. Bye Paul." Chad said shortly, pulling me out of the studio and towards the dressing rooms.

"Are you okay Sonshine?" he asked me once we were locked inside his dressing room.

"Yeah, I guess, just shocked. It was hard, hearing him congratulate me on the pregnancy I'm never going to have."

"I know, I know. Do you want to go home?"

"No, seriously, I'm fine. I can't be like this for the rest of my life, Chad. I can't get upset every time someone mentions pregnancy, or babies."

"Okay, if you're sure. We can go back in a few minutes, when you're sure you're going to be able to face the rest of the cast. I'm guessing Paul will tell them not to bring it up, but knowing Marta she'll mention it just to hurt you, and Chastity…well, she's Chastity."

I couldn't help but smile at his 'what can you do' tone of voice.

"It'll be fine. It was mainly because I was so happy this morning, and I guess I kind of forgot about it all. At least, I felt like it all happened to some other person. Then he brought it up, and I realised it was all real, and happening to me."

"I know, and it's hard. It hurt me too. But we'll get through it, together. And now we're married, it'll all be that little bit easier."

"Yeah. Come on, Chad! Lets' go tell everyone our big news!" I smiled, jumping up from the couch where I was sitting and skipping towards the door.

"What big news?" he asked, looking honestly confused. I rolled my eyes at his stupidity.

"That we're married! God Chad, you're so thick sometimes."

"Oh, yeah, that."

"Yes, that! Come on, I can't stand it!"

"I am never telling you any secrets. Ever." He smiled.

"You're forgetting, Chad. I'm your wife. You can't keep anything from me!" I giggled, and he followed me out the room into the corridor. Wrapping his arms around me from behind, he hugged me tightly. I sighed and relaxed into his embrace. So, I could never have kids. And we would never have a normal life, since we're famous. And we fought a lot, mostly over silly little things. We may have our problems, but no couple is perfect. That's what keeps things interesting…

**Review? Please? For me? :D**


	34. Epilogue

**Thank you guys all so much! You are all amazing, and I am so grateful! Thanks especially to all my reviewers, and a special thanks to Peaceluvar, KellyTheLovatic, usuihentai727 and all my other dedicated readers! The story would have ended around about chapter ten without your support and advice! I hope the epilogue doesn't ruin things, I just wanted to add a little extra! Thanks soooo much!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC, or any of the characters, (sadly), but its my birthday in 16 days (!) so fingers crossed...**

Epilogue

**Five Years Later **

SPOV

I got out of my car, sighing loudly. It had been a long, hard day of filming, and my stomach hurt. I had only been working on the movie for a little while, but I was already stressed out. Mackenzie Falls finished a year ago, and though Chad and I weren't working together anymore, we were still as in love as ever.

"Honey? I'm home!" I called out as I entered our small home. We could have afforded bigger, more extravagant, but there wasn't much point. We had no need for a huge house.

"Hey Sonshine! Good day?" he smiled, walking out of the kitchen to embrace me.

"It was okay. Bit long though. I need a drink. And an apple. God, I really want an apple!"

"Huh? Since when do you eat apples?" he looked at me, confused.

"Since now. Tell me we have some apples!"

"In the fruit bowl." I pushed past him and ran to grab an apple. I couldn't explain it, but I suddenly really wanted an apple!

That night, I didn't get much sleep. One of my co-stars had said something to me, and at the time I brushed it off, but now I couldn't help remember.

I'd been stood by the buffet table, not eating anything since I felt sick. Anyway, the girl, a few years younger than me, smirked at me as she walked past.

"Watch what you eat. People have been noticing you putting on weight since you started. If you keep it up, we may need a new star."

You'd think that at 22 I would be mature enough to not let it get to me, but somehow it did.

I woke up in the morning feeling horrible. Jumping out of bed, I ran into the bathroom and bent over the toilet. I felt Chad behind me, scraping my hair back from my face as I violently emptied my stomach.

"Sonshine? Are you feeling okay?"

"Does it look like I'm feeling okay?" I snapped, suddenly feeling pissed off.

"No. Sorry. Stupid question."

"Never." I muttered sarcastically. He frowned, but didn't reply. I think he could tell I was upset, and didn't want to make me feel worse by starting a fight. I suddenly felt guilty. He was only trying to help.

"Sorry, honey. I don't know what's wrong with me, I just feel off lately."

"Well, you're obviously not well. C'mon, get dressed; I'll take you down to the doctor's."

"Thanks, Chad, but I really need to get to work."

"Just call in sick, Sonny. They won't mind, you can't work if you're sick."

"Okay." I sighed. After fifteen minutes, I was ready to go.

When we got to the doctor's, I was feeling much better, but Chad insisted I get checked out, just in case.

"Hello, Mrs Cooper. How can I help you today?" smiled the doctor as we walked into his office.

"Well, I'm sure it's nothing, but I've been feeling a little off lately. I've been tired, and not hungry, and then suddenly I really want an apple. Also, I've been gaining weight fast, which seems odd, since I'm hardly eating anything. Then, this morning, I woke up and was sick. Like, really sick. But I feel fine now."

The doctor looked at me weird, and then smiled slightly when I stared right back, a confused look on my face.

"Well, Sonny, I can't be sure, but in my professional opinion, it's pretty obvious what's wrong with you. I think you can figure it out for yourself. Go on, think really hard about what you've just told me."

After a few minutes of silence, I couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't think of anything.

"What? I don't know! What the hell is wrong with me? Am I dying?"

"No! No, quite the opposite, in fact."

"Huh?"

"Mrs Cooper, you may want to take a test to confirm, but speaking from years of experience, and a little bit of common sense, I would say that…you're pregnant."


	35. Authors Note

**Authors Note**

**Hey guys! I know I finished this story ages ago, but I wanted to add something. Not more to the story, just a suggestion. If any of you guys want to continue the story or write a sequel, or possibly co-write a sequel, private message me and we can talk! I've re-read the story and now realise that if I read a story and it ended like that, I'd be a little annoyed, so I thought I would try this, as I don't think I could do a sequel justice by myself. Please contact me! Thanks!**

**Kacey x**


End file.
